Recompensar
by Tehru
Summary: Historia Slash NC17, estejam avisados A guerra acabou e como recompensa, Snape ganha Harry do Lorde das Trevas para fazer o que quiser Please deixem Rewiews sim, boa leitura e espero que gostem, rsrsrsr
1. Chapter 1

Presente

A guerra havia acabado ao fim, Lorde Valdemor finalmente havia triunfado, o lado negro havia vencido, e era chegada a hora de distribuir as recompensas entre os fieis comensais e dentre ele Severus Snape, ele havia sido chamado pelo Lorde para que pudesse pedir o que mais lhe desejava, alem claro das riquezas que já haviam sido distribuídas.

- Meu caro Severus, já pensou no que gostaria de ganhar?

- Sim meu Lorde – Severus estava ajoelhado em frente ao lorde – Espero que o senhor possa atender meu pedido.

- Severus, eu tenho o poder para lhe dar qualquer coisa que deseje – Eram essas as palavras que Severus queria ouvir – Diga-me logo o que deseja!

- Sim meu Lorde, eu gostaria que o Senhor me cedesse o que sobrou do Potter.

O pedido pegou o Lorde das Trevas desprevenido, ele nunca pensara que Severus lhe pediria o garoto, no final da guerra o Lorde havia conseguido exterminar a magia do corpo do garoto assim vencendo-o, e desde o fim da guerra Lorde Valdemort havia mantido o garoto preso nas masmorras, para sempre lembrá-lo de como ele havia deixado todos os seus amigos morrem em nome de uma causa perdida.

-Posso saber o porquê de você querer o garoto?

- Vingança meu lorde, como o senhor bem sabe durante anos eu fui infernizado pelo pai e logo em seguida pelo filho, e agora me resta um desejo de vingança que pede para ser saciado.

- Humm – Lorde Valdemord parecia ponderar o pedido, ele havia guardado o garoto para si, mas ainda não havia tocado nele, haviam muitas coisas que precisavam ser feitas antes e agora esse pedido de Severus, pensou por mais algum tempo, e decidiu que concederia o pedido a Severus, todos os outros comensais haviam pedido riquezas escravos e muitas coisas a mais, mas Severus só pedia o garoto – Se é só isso que quer pode ficar com ele, leve-o para onde achar melhor.

- Obrigado Meu Lorde – Severus fez uma enorme reverencia – Obrigado.

Deixou o recinto com um pequeno sorriso nos lábio, finalmente Potter seria seu, Severus pediu para que um dos comensais que tinha acesso as masmorras leva-se Potter para seus aposentos o quanto antes, e foi para lá esperar.

Os aposentos de Severus na mansão eram compostos de um quarto um escritório e um enorme banheiro, alem de acesso a sala ao lado que era seu laboratório de poções, ele estava sentando no escritório quando bateram a porta, era o comensal trazendo Harry, com as mãos amarradas, o garoto era arrastado, as roupas em frangalhos, o corpo imundo, o rosto machucado, os óculos quebrados. Severus deu espaço para que o comensal deixasse Harry caído no meio do escritório e depois se retirasse.

Severus ficou observando Harry tentar se levantar sem sucesso, o garoto não havia dito nenhuma palavra ao perceber que estava nos aposentos de Snape, apenas o encarava com ódio no olhar.

- Finalmente eu o tenho onde sempre quis _Harry_

O nome saiu de sua boca como um sibilo. Enquanto Harry apenas o encarava.

- Vá se foder.

- Creio que quem será fodido aqui não serei eu, e sugiro que contenha seu linguajar enquanto estiver em minha presença ou será duramente castigado.

- Vá a merda maldito covarde.

Diante dessas palavras o sangue de Severus ferveu, ele cruzou o pequeno espaço que os separavam e se viu colocando Harry de pé pelos colarinhos, para depois dar-lhe um tapa que o levou ao chão novamente, com o lábio cortado.

- Desgraçado.

- Vá se lavar – Severus havia ignorado completamente o que Harry havia dito – Não quero que suje meus lençóis.

Harry fez uma munheca de asco, e ficou imóvel diante de Severus, que alguns segundos depois apenas pegou o garoto pelo braço, e o obrigou a entrar no banheiro, com um movimento de sua varinha a banheira se encheu Severus havia deixado Harry caído em frente a banheira enquanto adicionava alguma coisa a água.

- Dispa-se e entre na banheira.

- Vá se foder.

Severus se colocou a altura de Harry e o agarrou pelos cabelos, olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Já disse para controlar o linguajar, agora dispa-se e entre na maldita banheira.

Harry se manteve quieto, seu tornozelo estava torcido, e todo o corpo doía, ele mal conseguia se manter em pé, Severus se aproximou mais ainda dele e lhe deferiu um feitiço que fez com que suas roupas simplesmente sumissem.

Severus apenas o pegou e o jogou dentro da banheira, fazendo com que boa parte da água extravasasse, o garoto ficou olhando atônito para Severus sem ter clareza do que estava acontecendo, Severus se retirou depois de jogar-lhe um esponja e sabonete, Harry percebeu que algo na água lhe fazia bem, os machucados estavam doendo menos, ele então decidiu realmente se banhar, fazia mais de uma semana que não o fazia, e finalmente poderia tirar toda aquela sujeira de si.

Severus havia voltado para o escritório, havia sido paciente até agora, e continuaria a ser, esperaria por mais algum tempo para tomar o que finalmente seria seu.


	2. Chapter 2

Insultos

Harry saiu da banheira depois de um bom tempo, não sabia exatamente quanto, havia roupa limpa colocada sobre o gabinete da pia provavelmente para que ele se vestisse, era uma muda de roupa leve, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta de mangas compridas, ambas de tonalidade escura, Harry se olhou no espelho e só então se deu conta do quanto que estava mal, já havia chorado muito e mal havia se alimentado em todas essas semanas, agora ele exibia um aspecto fantasmagórico, grandes olheiras sob os olhos verdes opacos, pele acinzentada e cabelo completamente sem brilho, o lábio cortado. E mais uma vez ele se lembrou de Ron e Hermione, de Luna e Giny, do Sr. E Sra. Weasly e de Dumbledore, os olhos se encheram de lagrimas novamente, a angustia no peito voltou a crescer, ficou difícil respirar, e ele mais uma vez chorou como uma criança por tudo que havia perdido. Harry havia prometido a si que não choraria mais, que não deixariam aqueles comensais imundos verem suas dores e suas fraquezas, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia parar.

Severus ouviu os soluços vindos do banheiro, ele não iria se intrometer, deixaria o fedelho aprender a lidar com a dor da perda como ele mesmo teve que aprender, sozinho sem ninguém para consolá-lo, ou secar suas lagrimas, ele o deixaria ali ate que achasse necessário.

Depois de 15 minutos ouvindo os prantos do garoto Severus se encheu, simplesmente abriu a porta do banheiro, para se depara com um Harry Potter caído ao solo, gemendo, fungando e chorando tudo o que podia, Harry demorou algumas frações de segundos para se dar conta de que Snape havia entrado no banheiro, ele tentou se recompor o máximo que pode, mas os olhos vermelhos e inchados, e as marcas das lagrimas das bochechas ate o pescoço o denunciavam.

- Pare com essa maldita choradeira, está me dando dor de cabeça!

- Vá à merda seu traidor inútil e asqueroso.

- Asqueroso? – A paciência de Severus tinha limite, e Harry o estava alcançando – Veremos se me chamara de asqueroso quando estiver em minha cama.

-Você nunca encostara em um fio de cabelo meu, seboso.

O limite havia sido alcançado, Severus passou a mão pelos cabelos soltos, olhando fixamente ao jovem, ele tentava se conter para não tomar o garoto ali mesmo e lhe mostrar uma ou duas coisinhas, ele se abaixou e o ergueu pela camisa, não precisou se esforçar muito, Harry estava bem abaixo do peso. Severus se colocou a poucos centímetros de Harry, e com um movimento possessivo agarrou a nuca do garoto, enquanto a outra mão o segurava firmemente pelo queixo. A boca de Severus simplesmente devorou a boca de Harry, o garoto se debatia tentando se livrar do agarre e do daquela boca, mas não conseguia, estava fraco demais.

Quando a boca de Severus simplesmente deixou a de Harry em paz e as mãos o soltaram ele foi ao chão novamente não acreditando no que seu ex-professor havia acabado de fazer.

- Levante-se desse maldito chão de uma vez – Harry estava estático, as mãos colocadas sob a boca e os olhos novamente cheios de lagrimas – Vamos, não me faça perder a paciência novamente.

Severus se abaixou para pega-lo novamente mas Harry saio correndo, mais precisamente engatinhando, vou parar do outro lado do banheiro, se espremendo entre a banheira e a parede, quase se fundindo a ela. Severus ficou observando a reação do garoto por um tempo e tentando entender o que estava se passando ali, Harry estava abraçado as pernas, dos olhos as lagrimas simplesmente brotavam, Severus nunca o tinha visto tão vulnerável como agora.

- Por favor n-não m-me toque...

Severus passou mais uma vez as mãos pelos cabelos e decidiu o deixar ali, intimamente ele se perguntava o que havia acontecido para que o garoto reagisse dessa fora, não conseguiu lembrar nada em especifico, ele parecia estar traumatizado com algo, mas Severus não se lembrava de nada que os comensais ou o próprio Voldemort haviam feito, pelo menos nada de tão grave que pudesse ter deixado seqüelas tão grandes.

Algum tempo depois dois elfos domésticos trouxeram a janta, que foi servida na mesa, Harry ainda não havia saído do banheiro desde o acontecido, mas seu choro já não era mais audível, Severus foi chamá-lo para jantar, e ficou de certa forma espantado em encontrar o garoto dormindo na mesma posição que o havia deixado horas a trás. Severus se limitou a cutucá-lo com a ponta do sapato ate que ele despertasse assustado.

- Venha jantar agora ou ficará sem comer.

E foi só então que Harry se deu conta da fome que sentia, já não comia direito a alguns dias e mesmo que fosse sob os caprichos de Snape ele necessitava comer algo, então se levantou da maneira que pode e segui Severus até o escritório e foi se sentar a mesa.

- Eu não disse que poderia se sentar à mesa – Harry ficou encarando-o com um ar de desafio e interrogação, ate que viu seu prato colocado ao chão, junto a cadeira onde Snape se sentaria, sua fome era tamanha que ele sequer se importou se sentou no chão e começou a devorar a comida – Não faça muita sujeira.

Severus apenas brincou com a comida, não estava com muita fome, então se limitou a revirar o conteúdo do prato, quando terminaram Harry continuou sentado ao chão do lado de uma das estantes enquanto Severus se dirigia ao seu laboratório, Harry simplesmente estava tentando se convencer do que estava para acontecer com ele quando seu ex-professor voltasse.

NA: Mais um cap, eu sei que demorei mais do que abeça mais um probleminha de saúde me impossibilitou de continuar escrevendo, rsrsrsr, sinceramente eu não sei que rumo essa historia vai tomar, mas adoraria saber a impressão de vcs ate agora, intuam adoraria receber reviews.

**Condessa ****Oluha**** Muito obrigada pela ****review**** eu considerei bem disseste espero que esse ****cap**** lhe agrade, e espero ansiosa pelo seu próximo comentário,****rsrsr**

Mais uma vez obrigada, bjus e ate a próxima


	3. Chapter 3

Encontro

Eram três da manhã quando Severus saiu de seu laboratório. a poção na qual estava trabalhando precisava de horas de descanso e ele podia se dar ao luxo de repousar junto com a ela. foi direto ao banheiro, colocou o pijama, escovou os dentes e ficou um tempo a se observar no espelho, estava pálido e com olheiras profundas, realmente estava cansado e mais do que isso, estressado , portanto decidido a ter uma boa noite de sono.

Voltou para a pequena sala e pode visualizar as pernas de Harry estiradas ali, o garoto havia dormido entre uma das estantes e a mesa, porém o homem não se importou, deitou-se em sua aconchegante cama e deixou-se cair num sono profundo. Estava no limite de sua paciência, envolto demais em seus próprios problemas para pensar em qualquer outra coisa, especialmente se o assunto em questão fosse certo rapaz metido a herói.

Harry acordou naquela manhã sentindo-se estranho, o corpo inteiro doía, ele se levantou e olhou ao redor, Severus não estava no escritório, e nesse momento, Harry teve o que, em sua um tanto quanto torpe percepção, considerou uma boa idéia: Aproveitaria do descaso do Mestre de Poções para escapar de seu cárcere.

Caminhou silenciosamente, na ponta dos pés, até a porta de saída, suas mãos trêmulas tocaram a maçaneta gelada e se viu hesitando por um tempo, esperando ganhar a coragem tão esperada dos grifinórios ou simplesmente aguardando Snape aparecer do nada com uma expressão de desprezo e ódio no rosto, no entanto, nada aconteceu. Seus dedos finalmente tocaram o metal, que cedeu, fazendo com que a porta deslizasse em sua direção. Olhou pelo corredor e não viu ninguém, nem sequer uma alma vagante, era a oportunidade perfeita de fugir.

Se esgueirou pelos corredores desertos, usando a escuridão e até mesmo as velhas tapeçarias e colunas desgastadas, para camuflar-se. Não lembrava-se do trajeto que havia traçado anteriormente, todavia, algum daqueles caminhos teria que dar em uma saída. Uma porta em especial chamou-lhe a atenção, era de mogno escuro e pesada, algo em sua mente pareceu recordar dela, por isso decidiu arriscar-se... Para o seu azar.

O rapaz foi repentinamente puxado para dentro de uma sala semi-escura e arremessado bruscamente no chão de pedra fria. Ouviu apenas o som da porta fechando-se violentamente a suas costas, olhou ao redor e pode contar pelo menos oito Comensais da Morte, todos encapuzados em suas habituais túnicas negras, formando um circulo a sua volta.

- Bem, bem, bem, o que temos aqui? – Os Comensais fechavam o cerco cada vez mais – Se não é o brinquedinho de Snape.

- Então o Snape deixou o cachorrinho de estimação passear? Creio que ele não vá se importar se a gente brincar um pouco com ele...

O homem que havia puxado Harry para dentro, era o mais próximo dele, e mesmo por trás da máscara cadavérica, o garoto pode ver em seus olhos a maldade, malícia e luxúria refletidas e apenas nesse instante, sua mente o alertou para o fato de que estava 

seriamente enrascado.

Rapidamente e sem aviso, mãos começaram a deslizar por seu corpo, apalpando, apertando, tentando desnudá-lo ou simplesmente judiando. O jovem rapaz tentava fugir desesperadamente, seu corpo pequeno e magro contorcia-se e girava apenas para se enredar ainda mais em meio aqueles homens inescrupulosos. Tentou gritar, debater-se, espernear, mas, isso pareceu atiçar ainda mais a fúria e o deleite de seus acossadores. Quando o orgulho finalmente foi deixado de lado, Harry passou a implorar e bradar por livramento, sua cabeça explodia em mil pensamentos alucinados, quando estava totalmente desnudado, os Comensais colocaram-se novamente em círculo e passaram a observá-lo, como predadores cruéis a apreciar a fragilidade de sua presa.

Um piscar de olhos e Harry se viu prensado contra o piso frio, mas nunca desistiria. Como pode o jovem grifinorio tentava chutar e socar qualquer coisa que estava em sua frente não se renderia nem que sua vida dependesse disso. Uma dor o fez encolher derrepente, havia sido socado no estomago por algum dos comensais e um gosto metálico se instalou em sua boca.

Se debateu o quanto pode, mesmo com seu corpo sendo violado ele não deixou de lutar, o cheiro de suor era presente em suas narinas, a visão de corpos desnudos desfocados ficaram gravadas em suas retinas, assim como o gosto de sangue em sua boca, se sentia sujo e usado e mais do que nunca tinha vontade de desaparecer da face da terra, de sumir e nunca mais ser encontrado, de simplesmente deixar de existir.

Voldemort estava naquilo que seria seu escritório, examinava com máxima atenção alguns pedaços de pergaminhos quase completamente destruídos em cima da mesa, Nagine estava enroscada aos pés da escrivaninha, havia se alimentado a pouco e agora estava fazendo sua digestão. O Lord se levantou e foi até umas das pilhas de livros presentes no lugar e a revirou ate encontrar o que queria, até sentir um pequeno desconforto, sabia que era algo relacionado ao jovem mago que era seu tormento, mas não fez muito caso, apenas deixou um pequeno sorriso brotar na boca quase sem lábio, pensando que Severus havia começado a se divertir cedo com seu novo pertence, mas que infelizmente teria que interrompe-lo por um breve momento.

Um elfo foi chamado e enviado aos aposentos do pocionista levando-lhe o recado do Lord das Trevas, dizendo que precisaria de certa quantidade de ingredientes um tanto quanto raros, e que os queria o quanto antes. Snape mal havia despertado quando foi abordado pelo elfo com aquele recado,e só teve tempo de lançar um feitiço congelante na poção que estava preparando, se trocar e sair, pensando que Potter continuava dormindo encolhido em algum canto dos aposentos, e sem dar a mínima para isso.

Dor, vazio, tristeza, pena, todos eram sentimentos conflitantes dentro de Harry, não havia deixado de lutar em nenhum minuto, mas muito tempo já havia passado e ele continuava sendo sadomizado por aqueles comensais, sentia repugnância de si mesmo, e 

uma dor cada vez mais incomoda brotando em seu peito, tentou se afastar dali, mandar sua mente para o mais longe possível mas não conseguiu, vivenciou cada momento, cada violência, cada abuso e cada palavra proferida dentro daquela sala, sua aflição crescia cada vez mais e por mais que lutasse não conseguia se libertar.

Lord Voldemort estava cada vez mais inquieto, aquela sensação de desespero vinda por parte de Harry não o abandonava, havia passado mais de meia hora desde que enviara um elfo doméstico até o mestre de poções, e simplesmente não admitiria que um do seu mais fiel comensal o estava desobedecendo para ficar se divertindo com seus pertences.

Caminhou com passos decididos para onde aquela sensação o guiava, ficando um tanto quanto surpreso ao se deparar com a porta da sala de reuniões, mas não deixou nada transparecer no rosto de aspecto ofídico. Abriu a porta e ficou um tanto quanto surpreso com a cena que se desenrolava em sua frente, entrou sem ser visto e se acomodou no canto da sala.

- Espero que tenham se divertido o suficiente.

A visão do Lord chamou a atenção de todos, que se afastaram bruscamente de Harry tentando se cobrir como podiam. O garoto tinha os olhos vidrados no teto, mal respirava o corpo coberto de hematomas, sangue, e fluidos. O silencio se apoderou da sala, Voldemort caminhou lentamente até Harry e se abaixou parra passar um dedo extremamente magro e ossudo delineando a cicatriz que ele mesmo havia criado na testa do rapaz.

- Pelo visto você realmente se divertiu.

Harry havia entrado em um estado letárgico, tentou se manter o mais longe possível, mas uma enorme dor na testa o trouxe de volta a tão cruel realidade, todo o acontecido passou em flash pelos seus olhos, que foram se focar nos olhos ofídicos de seu algoz, o medo simplesmente irradiou pelo seu corpo, e a necessidade de não mais sentir se fez presente novamente, dessa vez multiplicada por mil.

O grifinório não se deu conta de quando se corpo começou a tremer, só sentiu a pressão que existia em seu ventre, como se toda sua energia estivesse sendo sugada para aquele ponto e como se um abismo profundo estivesse se criando, e seu coração, seus sentimentos e sua razão estivessem sendo sugados.

Os comensais e o Senhor Tenebroso apenas observaram o jovem grifinório se contorcer no chão diante do leve todo de Lord Voldemort, viram também uma onda de energia se concentrar na região ventral do garoto chegar em seu grau mais alto de concentração e explodir em uma onda de magia.

Harry já não sentia mais.



Um milhão de pedidos de desculpa pela demora, mas aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, também espero por opiniões, feitiços, e maldiçoes, rsrsrsrs

Um mega Agradecimento a Condessa Oluha que betou a fic e que me aturou bastante, rsrsrs Superbeijus para Você e para a Galateia, que já deve estar cheia de bocas novas, rsrsrs

Muitíssimo obrigada a Malu Chan e a Rose Snape Malfoy, pelos comentários e pela paciência e pela credibilidade, realmente espero que gostem.

Bjus e até o próximo cap (só espero não demorar tanto, rsrsrs)!!

Tehru


	4. Chapter 4

Ca-sa

Nove meses depois...

Um quarto de paredes bege e sem adornos, com apenas uma pequena janela com parapeito, e grades pelo lado de fora, para evitar que qualquer um pudesse entrar ou sair, uma cama de solteiro em um dos cantos, com as cobertas dobradas metodicamente aos pés da cama. E por ultimo uma mesinha no canto oposto ao da cama, e ao lado dela uma porta que dava acesso ao banho.

Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela a cabeça apoiada entre as grades e o olhar perdido nos campos que se estendiam por quilômetros fora daquele prédio, se deixassem ele passaria horas a fio na mesma posição e com a mesma falta de expressão no rosto, olhando para algum ponto distante.

O rangido da porta foi o que fez Harry desviar o olhar da janela e fixá-lo na porta da habitação que se abria para deixar passar uma jovem mulher de não mais que 30 anos, de cabelos vermelhos acobreados e olhos castanhos vestida em um conjunto de blaiser e sai de cor rósea.

- Bom dia Harry! ...

- B-bom ... d-dia Sely.

A enfermeira sorriu diante do ar inocente que Harry sempre mantinha e se colocou a arrumas as roupas de Harry em uma pequena maleta, coisa que passou despercebida ao garoto que havia voltado o olhar para a janela novamente.

- Deveria se arrumar Harry – Ela separou uma muda de roupa das que estava colocando na maleta – Vá se trocar e vista isso, logo, logo o senhor Prince vira para buscá-lo e você finalmente poderá voltar para casa.

- Casa?

- Isso Harry, você vai voltar para casa hoje!

- Casa... Ca...Sa.

Harry saiu do parapeito da janela, pegou a muda de roupa que Sely havia separado e foi para o banheiro contiguo com o quarto se trocar, todos os movimentos eram quase que autômatos, retirar o pijama, vestir a calça, as meias, colocar a camisa, vestir o suéter, calçar o sapato, escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo.

Quando Harry saiu do banheiro Sely já havia terminado de arrumar suas roupas e guardado todos os seus pertences, Harry olhou o quarto sem nenhum de seus pertences. A mala estava pronta e esperando nos pés da cama, Harry foi se sentar novamente no parapeito da janela e ficou ali esperando.

Severus chegou ao Hospital Clarrinston para Doenças Psicomagas era pouco mais que quatro da tarde, mas o céu já começava a apresentar uma tonalidade rósea, odiava estar naquele lugar, mesmo sendo um hospital psicomago o cheiro de éter no ar era extremamente forte, e ele odiava esse cheiro. Foi direto para a ala de internações e de lá foi guiado por uma jovem enfermeira de cabelos ruivos até a sala do Dr. Heaves.

- Senhor Prince, que bom que chegou, sente-se – O médico lhe indicou a poltrona na frente de sua escrivania – Aceita um chá?

- Sim obrigado.

- Claro – O psicomédico pediu dois chás para a recepcionista e depois voltou sua atenção para a ficha que tinha aberta em cima da escrivania – Veio para buscar Harry correto?

- Sim, recebi seu recado dizendo que ele receberia alta hoje.

- Claro, bom... vamos apenas repassar algumas coisas antes de eu liberá-lo correto? – Severus afirmou com um simples aceno de cabeça – Bom quando o Senhor trouxe Harry até mim ele estava em um estado lastimável, ser abusado por tantos homens ao mesmo tempo fez um estrago tremendo na mente do garoto, como eu já havia lhe comentado, na ocasião Harry se utilizou de um fator que chamamos de regressão para fugir de todo aquele sofrimento... o peculiar no caso de Harry é que ele não só fez isso, como também parece ter bloqueado seu núcleo mágico juntamente com parte de sua consciência,... de forma bem resumida, Harry não passa de uma criança incapaz de efetuar magia, e creio que ele ficara assim pelo resto de sua vida. Seu corpo envelhecera normalmente, mas sua mente não, ele parece ter se limitado a idade mental de uma criança de não mais que sete anos, mas isso não quer dizer que ele seja estável tudo isso devido ao trauma. Ele também tem se mostrado muito arredio e fechado, não se envolvendo com as pessoas tão facilmente... Falando bem claro senhor Prince, o senhor terá que cuidar eternamente de uma criança, já que eu não creio que Harry virá um dia a se recuperar.

- Em outras palavras ele não passa de um squib retardado.

- São palavras muito fortes senhor Prince para definir alguém que sofreu tanto.

- Essas são suas conclusões, não minhas, mais algumas recomendações antes que eu possa ir?

- Sim – A irritação era visível no rosto do medimago diante das afirmações de Severus – Harry se tornou um tanto quanto intolerante quanto exposto a magia, seu comportamento tenda a regredir drasticamente por um determinado período quando isso acontece, sendo assim eu aconselharia o senhor a mantê-lo o mais longe possível de qualquer atividade mágica. Creio que seja só senhor, vou pedir à enfermeira que traga Harry.

O medimago que antes estava sorrindo agora resmungava por baixo e saiu deixando Severus sozinho no escritório, ele já havia ouvido toda aquela ladainha uma vez, a principio não sabia o que iria fazer, não podia simplesmente abandonar o garoto, afinal ele era a única coisa que o mantinha longe de Askaban e de um beijo de Dementador, as noticias do estado mental de Harry realmente tinham sido uma surpresa, mas em nada mudaria sua atitude para com o filho do homem que tanto infortunou sua vida.

Severus ainda estava perdido em seus pensamentos quando o medimago voltou sendo seguido de perto por Harry, Severus pode observar que o garoto já não estava tão magro quanto ao período que estava cativo, mas o medo ainda estava presente nos olhos verdes e de certa forma isso agradou Severus.

Finalmente as últimas recomendações foram dadas, o medimago se despediu de Harry, algumas enfermeiras também, a maleta do garoto lhe foi entregue junto com alguns medicamentos, e Severus se viu entrando com Harry em um taxi trouxa para ir rumo a Timmins. Duas hora depois e um significativo prejuízo ao bolso de Severus e eles estavam na nova casa do mais velho. Ter se mudado para o Canadá havia sido uma medida de segurança, ficaria afastado do ministério, e de todo o mundo bruxo europeu.

Harry havia seguido todo o caminho em silêncio apenas olhando a paisagem pela janela, quando o taxi parou de frente a uma enorme casa, ele se perguntou se aquela seria sua casa. Severus observou o garoto descer do carro e rumar para a casa, com sua maleta nas mãos e um olhar apagado, ele pagou ao taxista e rumou para a porta de entrada da casa, Harry estava parado diante dela.

- E-es-ta é m-minha c-ca-sa?

- Entre – Severus preferiu ignorar a pergunta e fazer com que o garoto entrasse na casa, não queria chamar atenção – vou lhe mostrar onde será seu quarto.

Antes que Severus pudesse terminar a frase Harry já havia se adiantado pela sala até a escada que conduzia ao andar superior, mas para a surpresa do maior Harry não a subiu e sim se colocou ao lado dela, onde havia uma pequena porta que dava acesso ao armário embaixo da escada. Severus observou tudo atentamente, e se lembrou de algumas recordações que havia visto na mente do garoto ainda no tempo de escola, os parentes dele costumavam trancá-lo dentro de um armário semelhante.

- Seu quarto não é ai, agora me acompanhe – Um Harry hesitante seguiu Severus pelas escadas até um pequeno quarto no andar superior – Este será seu quarto a partir de agora, mantenha-o limpo e arrumado e não terá problemas, o banho esta no final do corredor, agora fique ai e arrume suas coisas, desça às 20h30min para jantar, não se atrase.

Eram exatamente 20:45 e Severus já se maldizia por ter trazido o moleque para aquela casa, havia levado tanto tempo para se readaptar a nova vida, e agora teria que fazê-lo novamente. Subiu as escadas tentando conter a raiva, já que uma das coisas que mais odiava era a impontualidade, odiava esperar, e odiava mais ainda esperar por Harry Potter.

A porta do quarto foi aberta sem cerimônia, e para a surpresa de Severus, Harry estava deitado no chão ao lado da cama, dormindo abraçado a um surrado urso de pelúcia. Severus o observou por uns instantes e saiu do quarto, pensando que se o garoto era lesado o suficiente para não usar a cama, que dormisse no chão e sem jantar, já que ele não se daria ao trabalho de acordá-lo.

Severus jantou sozinho e arrumou a cozinha de maneira trouxa, um costume que ainda trazia de quando morava com seus pais, terminou de enxugar a louça e foi para a pequena biblioteca, se serviu de uma boa dose de conhaque e foi se sentar em sua poltrona preferida, havia transformado isso em um costumo após o jantar. Terminou o conhaque e tentou se concentrar no livro que estava lendo, mas não conseguiu, não parava de pensar em Harry, por que desde de aquele fatídico dia Potter havia se transformado em Harry.

Perdido na lembrança de quando o havia encontrado Severus se deu conta de que algumas coisas haviam mudado, todo o desejo, luxuria e vontade de possuir aquele corpo que antes ele sentia havia ido para algum lugar, ele já não olhava mais o garoto com desejo, agora ele não passava mais de um infeliz que inspirava pena.

Deixou o livro sobre a mesinha e se retirou para dormir, tinha muitas coisas na mente, muitas coisas que ponderar, mas não queria pensar nesse exato momento, apenas queria se deitar e dormir até de manhã. Era perto das três horas da manhã quando Severus acordou, havia um estranho barulho vindo do corredor, ele se levantou pegou a varinha que descansava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e saiu.

A cena foi um tanto aterradora, Harry estava sentado no corredor e batia com a cabeça freneticamente na parede, o ursinho pendia de uma das mãos, a roupa grudada ao corpo devido a grande quantidade de suor, o rosto banhado em lagrimas. Severus colocou a varinha no bolso da calça do pijama e tentou se aproximar.

- Pare de fazer isso Potter – o garoto nem sequer o olhou, continuo batendo contra a parede – Está se machucando Potter, então pare agora mesmo!

Severus tentou se aproximar mais para impedir que o garoto continuasse a se fazer dano, mas o que ganhou foi uma onda de desespero por parte de Harry que tentava se afastar o máximo que podia, balbuciando coisas que Severus não conseguia compreender.

Harry se viu em pânico, tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu, saiu engatinhando tentando fugir daquele homem que dizia coisas as quais ele não compreendia, Harry chegou ao extremo do corredor e conseguiu se colocar de pé, tudo era tão confuso, e ele só queria sair correndo dali.

Severus viu como o garoto saiu engatinhando e com grande esforço conseguiu se colocar de pé, claramente fugindo dele, levou a mão aos cabelos e os puxou para trás, não estava com humor para este tipo de coisa ainda mais a essa hora da madrugada, tentou se aproximar mais uma vez, e Harry novamente retrocedeu, ficando perto demais da beirada da escada.

- Por que não volta pra cama Potter – mais um passo – ambos estamos cansados – mais um passo – precisamos descansar – mais um passo – e já está bem tarde – Um último passo e Severus se viu perto o suficiente para agarrá-lo pelo braço – Moleque estúpido, volte para seu quarto de uma maldita vez.

Sua voz havia se alterado, e Severus se viu gritando ao garoto, viu como Harry reagiu mais assustado ainda e tentou fugir de seu agarre, tropeçando de forma torpe e indo parar estatelado no chão ao final da escada, tudo em fração de segundo.

Severus chegou ao lado do corpo imóvel em tempo recorde, o braço direito estava em uma posição estranha, a respiração difícil, tomou o corpo imóvel entre os braços, e mandando ao espaço as recomendações médicas que havia recebido, aparatou ao lado de um hospital trouxa. Ele levou o garoto ao atendimento emergencial onde Harry foi levando para dentro e ele foi se sentar na área de espera.

Tudo passava tão rápido, como as lembranças da manhã que Severus retornou para a fortaleza dos comensais da morte e encontrou todos mortos incluindo aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear, e como ele encontrou Harry desnudo a beirada da morte.

A noite se fez dia e a amanhã avançou com suma rapidez enquanto Severus ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar submerso em lembranças que não eram de todo suas, foi só perto das dez da manhã que um médico veio lhe falar, dizendo que Harry havia fraturado o braço em dois lugares, e que devido a isso e a presença de cicatrizes de fraturas antigas precisaram fazer uma intervenção cirúrgica e instalar alguns grampos de platina para colaborar na cicatrização, lhe informou também que ele teria que passar algo em torno de três meses com o braço engessado, e que deveria retornar a cada vinte dias para uma consulta rotineira e para efetuar a troca do gesso.

- De todos os modos senhor Prince, ele recuperara a mobilidade completa, nenhum músculo ou tendão foi afetado, ele só precisa de tempo para os ossos se religarem.

- Agradeço seus cuidados Doutor.

- Bom se o senhor quiser vê-lo, vou lhe mostrar o quarto onde ele está – Severus assentiu e seguiu o médico por um longo corredor cheio de portas e quase no fim dele o médico parou diante de uma das portas – Eu virei logo mais lhe dar alta, ele já deve estar acordado, mas por favor não deixe que ele se levante ou que ele mexa no gesso.

- Claro doutor.

Severus entrou sozinho no quarto, Harry estava deitado com os olhos aberto, o braço agora engessado pousado sobre seu peito, o garoto tentou se afastar do jeito que pode, mas como não conseguiu se mexer apenas puxou a manta que o cobria o máximo que pode, deixando apenas os olhos e o topo da cabeça a mostra.

- Não se mexa!

- Por f-favor se-senhor não me ma-machuque.

- Machucá-lo? Se quisesse machucá-lo não o traria ao hospital – Harry pareceu ponderar um pouco – Creio que deva aclarar algumas coisas com você, primeiro não pretendo machucá-lo, segundo você é de minha responsabilidade ou seja, eu cuido de você de agora em diante, terceiro você me obedece acima de tudo, fui claro?

Harry ouvia tudo atentamente, mas não conseguia entender nada, sobrou apenas afirmar no final sem nem saber com o que estava concordando, o medo era latente demais assim como a dor que estava sentindo.

Uma enfermeira pediu licença e entrou no quarto, indo parar ao lado de Harry com uma andeja contendo alguns medicamentos, preparou uma seringa de tamanho considerável, pegou o braço com de Harry desinfetando um pequeno pedaço bem em cima de uma veia latente e aplicou ali a medicação contida na seringa e se retirou em seguida.

Severus observava tudo, o pavor, o medo e a dor refletidos nos olhos esmeralda, assim como as lagrimas que se acumularam e caíram pelas bochechas em um choro mudo, que continuou até que ele caio no sono. Severus ficou se perguntando se realmente o grifinório corajoso que ele conheceu não existia mais.

Continua...

N/A: Depois de muito, muito, muito, muito tempo cá estou eu novamente, rsrs, primeiro gostaria de pedir disculpas pela demora, e espero que não fiquem tão chocados com a mudança repentina, mas tudo faz parte do rumo que eu quero dar pra fic, rsrsrs, bom sobre a morte do lod Voldie as coisas que aconteceram vão ficando mais claras seguindo as reflexões do Sevie, rsrs, de todos os modos eu agradeço a todos que me deixaram Rws, e peço-lhes humildimente que me desculpem a demora, também gostaria de deixar claro que não vou abandonar a fic, sou meia lesinha e lerda, mas não costumo desistir, essa daki mesma jah tem um final planejado na minha cabeça, só falta traçar os fatos que me levarão a ele, rsrsrs

Bjos a todos e todas, desejo-lhes um ano novo repleto de felicidades, rsrs

Mandem-me suas opiniões, elas me são muito gratificantes, rsrsrs

Ate a próxima, rsrsrs


	5. Chapter 5

Ola mais uma vez, bom aki estou eu novamente depois de muito, muito tempo com mais um cap pra fic, rsrsrs, particularmente espero que gostem, espero também que todas as duvidas tenham sido respondidas nas respostas as reviewls, rsrsrs.

Muitissimo obrigada a todos que estão lendo e principalmente por seus comentários, rsrsrs eles realmente significam muito pra mim, muito mesmo, bom deixando o bla bla bla, aki esta o cap, espero que disfrutem, rsrs

**Entendimentos**

Harry recebeu alta e foi levado para casa no mesmo dia, o caminho todo foi feito em silêncio, o que agradou muito Severus, o taxi estacionou em frente da casa e ambos desembarcaram, Severus pagou ao homem, e depois se dirigiu a casa, Harry ficou parado onde estava, recebendo um olhar de reprovação do mais velho que o fez tremer.

- Para dentro!

Passos torpes e quase arrastados levaram o garoto para dentro da casa, a noite já havia caído e tudo estava na penumbra, o ursinho de pelúcia ainda jazia caído aos pés da escada, exatamente no mesmo lugar onde antes Harry havia estado inconsciente.

A porta da sala foi fechada assim que Harry entrou, mas Severus não lhe disse mais nada apenas se dirigiu a cozinha a fim de preparar algo rápido para o jantar, quase não havia comido durante o dia, e agora seu corpo lhe cobrava por algo de combustível. Harry continuava parado no mesmo lugar.

Severus encontrou uma vasilha com sopa na geladeira, ao qual decidiu esquentar, pós dois lugares na mesa da cozinha, e estava se perguntando se conseguiria agüentar isso por muito tempo.

Serviu a sopa e foi em busca de Harry, que estava sentando em frente a pequena porta do armário debaixo da escada, agarrando firmemente ao ursinho surrado com a mão boa, Severus o observou por um tempo, o olhar perdido, a falta de emoção, e internamente começava a maldizer o medimago de Harry, que havia lhe dito que ele se comportaria como uma criança, e não como um autômato.

- Levante-se daí e venha comer.

Harry obedeceu sem hesitar, se colocou de pé e o seguiu ate a cozinha, sentando-se no lugar que Severus lhe indicou. Por um curto período ficou observando Harry tentar comer, segurando a colher com a mão esquerda, depois da sexta colherada derramada sobre a mesa e sobre o próprio Harry, a paciência de Severus acabou e deixar o garoto sem comer parecia uma boa opção para evitar sujeira, mas infelizmente não seria naquela noite.

- Oh Merlin! Pare com isso! – Ele arrastou a cadeira para mais perto de Harry e lhe retirou a colher da mão, limpou-lhe como pode com um pequeno guardanapo, e decidiu por fim dar-lhe de comer – Vamos abra, não tenho a noite inteira para ficar aqui.

Harry o olhou de maneira intrigada, mas não o fez esperar, estava com fome e não estava conseguindo comer e o braço dentro do gesso estava doendo. Severus lhe deu de comer até o conteúdo do prato acabar, se levantou e pegou um pequeno pano úmido, com o qual limpou a sujeira do rosto de Harry sem nenhuma delicadeza.

- Suba, se arrume, e vá para a cama.

Mais uma vez o menor apenas obedeceu, e Severus estava se perguntando porque estava sendo tão gentil com ele, algo bem no fundo lhe respondeu a dúvida afirmando que depois de tanto sofrimento o garoto merecia um pouco de consideração.

Tomou um bom banho e foi para a cama, estava se sentindo exausto e tudo o que precisava era uma boa noite de sono, do lado de fora da casa a chuva começava a cair e o barulho das pequenas gotas atingindo o telhado eram como uma sinfonia para fazê-lo adormecer.

Pouco mais de três horas de sono, e Severus acordou com um barulho vindo do corredor, a chuva havia dado lugar a uma pequena tempestade com raios e trovões em abundancia. O barulho vindo do corredor parecia ser sincronizado com os raios e trovoes que vinham da tempestade.

Severus se levantou e saiu do quarto para mais uma vez encontrar Harry no corredor, só que dessa vez ele não estava se batendo na parede, aparentava estar apenas com medo, e quando um raio iluminou o corredor Severus descobriu o que Harry temia. Quando o clarão se deu, Harry quase se fundiu na parede, demonstrando todo o medo que sentia por tempestades.

- Volte para a cama.

Harry o encarou por alguns momentos com verdadeiro pavor, mas tentou se mover para regressar ao quarto, até que um novo raio caiu, e Harry se colou na parede novamente. Severus não queria que a cena da noite anterior se repetisse, assim fez o mais prudente que julgou no momento, foi até a porta do quarto do garoto e a abriu esperando que ele entrasse.

Foi só quando estava dentro do quarto que Severus percebeu que a cama não havia sido desfeita, puxou então as cobertas para os pés da cama e ficou esperando que Harry se decidisse entrar.

- Deite-se – Foi obedecido sem hesitação para sua grande surpresa. Caminhou até a janela e fechou a cortina, voltou ate a cama e puxou uma das cobertas ate cobrir Harry, estava cansado demais para qualquer outra coisa – Durma um pouco.

Quando estava pra se retirar sentiu algo puxando a barra de seu pijama, quando olhou pode ver a mão boa de Harry lhe segurando, encarou o garoto e viu ali olhos vidrados de medo a cada raio e trovão que caiam ficavam piores.

- M-medo...

- Medo de que?

- M-medo... t-trovão...

- Oh Merlin!!!

Severus se maldisse interiormente, de todos os modos ali estava o comportamento infantil que ele esperava, não que isso lhe agradasse, mas não queria brigas no momento, os acontecimentos da noite interior ainda estavam latentes em sua memória. Decidiu complacer o garoto apenas um pouco, se sentou na poltrona que havia no quarto.

- Durma.

Harry pareceu se acalmar um pouco quando viu Severus se sentar ali sem a intenção de ir, a presença de mais alguém no quarto lhe acalmava um pouco quanto a tempestade, coberto e abraçando seu surrado ursinho do jeito que podia, caiu no sono pouco mais de quinze minutos depois. Quando Severus teve certeza de que o menor estava dormindo, voltou para seu quarto, implorando para ter uma boa e simples noite de sono.

~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~

Quando Harry acordou o sol já estava alto no céu, não estava chovendo, ele olhou para a poltrona que tinha no quarto, mas não havia mais ninguém ali, os olhos estavam ardendo e todo o corpo doía. Se sentou como pode para logo em seguida levantar, estava apertado para ir ao banheiro, mas ao mesmo tempo temeroso em sair do quarto.

Saiu na ponta dos pés, já não agüentava mais se segurar, quando estava no corredor e viu que não havia ninguém, correu para o banheiro quase caindo no caminho, depois do alivio de esvaziar a bexiga Harry saiu do banheiro, a casa estava em completo silêncio, coisa que aguçou a curiosidade do ex-grifinório.

Harry andou o mais silenciosamente que pode ate a escada, olhar por ela, para baixo o dava vontade de descer, mas não queria se encrencar, na casa de seus tios, ele apanhava por qualquer coisa, e essas eram lembranças mais que vivas em sua memória. Um ronco proveniente de seu estomago o fez mudar de idéia e descer os degraus do jeito mais silencioso que pode.

Não havia tido tempo de prestar maior atenção a casa, o medo era algo tão presente, que ele se limitava apenas a obedecer as ordens que estava recebendo, os sentimentos eram conflitantes, ao mesmo tempo em que temia sentia necessidade de confiar.

O andar inferior estava tão quieto como o anterior, e os roncos do estomago de Harry eram cada vez maior, chegou o mais sorrateiramente que pode até a cozinha, havia leite e pão em cima da mesa, e ele não pensou duas vezes antes de atacar, quando terminou a bagunça já estava instalada na cozinha, fazer tudo com uma mão não contribuía muito, e o resultado foi leite e farelos de pão espalhados pela mesa e pelo chão.

Harry passou a maior parte do tempo tentando limpar a bagunça que havia feito, sem muito sucesso, o desespero começava a crescer dentro dele, e a perspectiva de que seria castigado pela sujeira que havia feito fizeram com que algumas lembranças de seu tio Vernon gritando e balançando seu cinto viessem a mente, e o temor mais uma vez se apoderou de Harry, o pânico e o medo eram quase que palpáveis.

Ele abraçou novamente o ursinho surrado e se sentou no chão da cozinha, bem ao lado da geladeira, para submergir em seu mundo pessoal mais uma vez.

Continua...

N/A: Eu sei que tem muita coisa que tem que ser explicada, entaum só peso que sejam pacientes pq as explicações viram no decorrer da fic, rsrsrsrs, num futuro não tão breve assim, mais eles viram, só não fiquem chateados comigo please

Um agradecimento mais do que especial a mfm2885, DW03, Marina Angela, Milanesa, Rose Snape Malfoy e Ana Scully Rickman, seus comentários estao mais do que me ajudando, espero estar a altura de escrever coisas que vos agradem, rsrsrsrs

Bjao e por favor não me matem, rsrsrs, Ate o próximo cap


	6. Chapter 6

Oi Gente, bom aki estou eu novamente depois de muito tempo, primeiramente desculpem pela demora, mais esse capitulo me custou muito a sair, não ficou muito do meu agrado, mais ai está.

Agradecimentos especiais a Nandda, a Ana Scully Rickman e a Rose Snape Malfoy, seus comentários fazem com que eu num desista de escrever, pq as vezes eu olho no meu stats e vejo que o ultimo cap teve mais de 400 hits, mais que eu só recebi três reviews eu fico me perguntando se as pessoas estão gostando do que eu toh escrevendo, ou se simplismente essa fic não merece receber comentário nenhum, eu realmente fico triste com isso, RS

Bom desabafos a parte, espero que todos goste desse cap tristinhu, prometo que o próximo vai ser um poko mais alegre, rsrs

Bjs a tds e ate o próximo cap.

**Decisões **

Severus havia se levantado cedo naquele dia, na verdade mal havia conseguido pregar os olhos, passou boa parte da noite sentado naquela poltrona observando o monte de cobertas que apenas se mexia compassadamente em um leve subir e descer, sinal de que Harry finalmente havia conseguido conciliar o sono apesar dos trovões que ele dizia temer.

Quando o dia amanheceu Severus se levantou e foi direto ao banho, precisaria fazer algumas entregas, mesmo não tendo a necessidade de trabalhar ele não gostava de ficar parado. Havia arrumado um emprego de pocionista em um boticário, o trabalho não lhe exigia muito, podia trabalhar em casa – onde havia montado seu laboratório no porão – e apenas ir fazer as entregas das encomendas que lhe eram feitas, a rentabilidade não era muita, mas o trabalho servia para ocupar seu tempo.

Antes de sair deixou alguns pães e um jarro de leite em cima da mesa, a noite não havia sido boa, mas pelo menos havia tido um desfecho melhor do que a primeira noite que havia rendido um braço quebrado ao menor. Severus estava decidido que depois das entregas faria uma visita ao Dr. Heaves, havia algumas coisas que ele queria esclarecer quanto a Harry.

As entregas foram tranqüilas, apenas algumas poções extremamente simples para dor de cabeça, furúnculos, dores de barriga e coisas do tipo. Assim que terminou as entregas foi até o Hospital Clarrinston para Doenças Psicomagas, e não teve que esperar muito para ser atendido pelo Dr. Heaves.

- Sr Prince, não esperava vê-lo tão cedo – O homem estreitou a mão de Severus, e lhe indicou a cadeira na frente de sua escrivaninha para que ele pudesse se sentar – Como o Harry está, como vai indo a adaptação dele?

- Esse é exatamente o assunto sobre o qual eu vim conversar com o Sr. – O psicomago o olhou com extremo interesse esperando que ele continuasse – Tenho a ligeira impressão de que o Sr esqueceu de me dizer algumas coisas sobre o comportamento de Harry.

- Poderia ser um pouco mais claro Sr Prince?

- Claro – Severus odiava esse tipo de jogo, ser manipulado conscientemente, ele sabia onde o psicomago queria chegar, e por um breve momento lhe daria esse gostinho – Quando estive aqui da ultima vez, o Sr havia me dito que Harry se comportaria com uma criança, com os mesmo anseios e necessidades de uma, não como o autômato que no momento se encontra em minha casa, creio também que o Sr se esqueceu de me informar sobre os surtos que ele podia vir a ter.

- Hum... só um momento Sr Prince – o psicomago se levantou e foi até um enorme arquivo, e extraio de lá uma pasta que Severus imaginou ser de Harry – Como foi exatamente o surto de Harry Sr Prince?

- Acordei de madrugada com ele sentado no corredor batendo com a própria cabeça freneticamente na parede, pedi para que ele parasse, mas fui ignorado, quando tentei me aproximar ele entrou em pânico e saiu correndo.

- Uma reação um tanto quanto normal para as condições de Harry Sr Prince.

- Essa reação "normal" Dr. Heaves rendeu ao garoto um braço fraturado quando ele rolou pelas escadas.

- Hum... vou ser um pouco mais claro sobre as condições de Harry, mas antes gostaria de saber o que o Sr sabe sobre a infância dele?

- Foi criado pelos tios, depois da morte de seus pais.

- Sr Prince, Harry se comporta como uma criança por que esses são as únicas recordações que ele mantém, mas não o comportamento de uma criança comum, ele vai ter um comportamento de submissão. Consegui averiguar algumas coisas de sua infância, e garanto ao senhor que elas não foram das mais agradáveis, Harry era mantido preso em um armário embaixo da escada na casa dos tios - Severus sabia disso, mas não sabia aonde o psicomago queria chegar – Poderíamos dizer que esse era o menor dos abusos que ele sofreu quando criança, até onde eu pude averiguar, Harry era utilizado para fazer todas as atividades domésticas da casa, alem de apanhar com extrema freqüência, eu me atreveria a dizer que ele chegou a sofrer abusos sexuais por parte de seus parentes...

Severus ponderou alguns dos acontecimentos desde que o garoto lhe havia sido presenteado, se lembrou da cena no banheiro e de como o garoto havia reagido em seguida, aquilo apenas confirmava a teoria que o psicomago estava traçando.

- Todos esses acontecimentos juntamente com o episódio ocorrido a nove meses justificam o comportamento que ele tem, assim como suas oscilações... Agora senhor Prince, permita-me lhe fazer uma pergunta, Harry teve algum outro tipo de comportamento fora o medo, para com o senhor.

- A que tipo de comportamento o senhor está se referindo?

- Ontem ouve uma tempestade e Harry tem pavor de trovões, normalmente uma criança nessa situação correria em busca de alguém que pudesse lhe proporcionar segurança, mas Harry nunca fez isso aqui, ele entrava em pânico, e se escondia no vão entre sua cama e a parede, ficava ali ate que alguém viesse acudi-lo...

- Eu o encontrei ontem no meio do corredor quando a tempestade se iniciou, não sei se estava me procurando ou não, mas pediu para que eu ficasse no quarto porque ele estava com medo.

- Oh!... Sr Prince, isso é uma ótima notícia. – O medimago havia aberto um enorme sorriso diante da afirmativa – quanto ao braço dele, o Sr pode lhe dar uma poção de crescimento de ossos.

- Está me dizendo que ele pode tomar poções normalmente?

- Oh sim, creio que me esqueci de mencionar, ele é intolerante a magias diretas e a feitiços, mais pode tomar poções normalmente.

Mais algumas considerações foram ditas, e Severus saio do hospital com uma consulta marcada para Harry para dali duas semanas. A volta para casa foi tranqüila, Severus aparatou nas proximidades da rua onde morava, e fez o resto do caminho a pé, não podia aparatar diretamente por causa das barreiras que ele própria havia conjurado para todo o quarteirão.

~~~~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~~~

A casa estava em total silêncio, Severus colocou as chaves na estante e foi até a cozinha, uma pequena bagunça estava ali, mas não foi isso que o surpreendeu, e sim a figura que estava sentada ao lado da geladeira se balançando constantemente para frente e para trás, parecia estar ali a um bom tempo. Severus se colocou a frente dele, o olhar do garoto estava perdido em algum ponto e o ursinho erra apertado quanto o corpo.

- O que está fazendo ai? – Harry olhou para Severus enquanto seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas – Levante-se.

- Des-descul-pe, n-não queria Ba-bagun-çar, por f-favor não m-me ma-machu-que...

- Não se preocupe com a limpeza – Harry era pequeno para um adolescente, mas naquela situação ele pareceu menor ainda aos olhos de Severus – Levante-se daí antes que fique doente - Severus se maldizia por dentro, como o grifinório petulante para o qual ele havia lecionado se converteu em essa massa tremula quase sem vontade – Lembra da conversa que tivemos no hospital? – Harry não ousava olhá-lo, mas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente – Então deve se lembrar do que eu te disse.

Harry estava com medo, se lembrava da conversa no hospital, mas não se lembrava do assunto, ao mesmo tempo olhava atonitamente para os farelos de pão no chão da cozinha e se lembrou de sua tia, e da marca de queimadura que tinha na palma da mão esquerda, as lágrimas começaram a brotar novamente das orbes verdes, o que desconcertou Severus.

- E agora, chora porque? – Harry encarou Severus pela primeira vez naquela manhã, e o ex-professor só pode ver medo incondicional refletido ali – Vamos me diga!

- N-não mais d-dor senhor por f-fa-vor, v-vou ser uma b-b-boa abe-aberração, n-não vou m-mais fazer bag-bagunça...

Diante do desespero que Harry emanava Severus não soube o que fazer, as palavras que o menor proferia só deixava cada vez mais claro o passado tortuoso que ele havia tido. E pela primeira vez desde que o grifinório lhe fora entregue ele descobriu que Harry precisava de algo mais que comida e casa, que ele precisava de carinho e de cuidados, não sabia se seria capaz de propiciar algo desse porte a ele, mas tentaria, o pequeno não merecia viver uma vida de sofrimento como ele próprio havia vivido.

Para surpresa de Harry, a dor pela qual estava esperando não veio, e sim braços fortes e cálidos que o ergueu do chão e o levou de volta para o quarto deixando-o deitado na cama.

- Fique ai, volto logo – Os sentimentos internos de Severus eram mais que conflitantes, mas a fragilidade de Harry havia finalmente perfurado a carapaça de proteção dele, e uma necessidade latente de fazer com que o garoto fosse pelo menos um pouco mais feliz. Severus foi ate seu laboratório e voltou com um pequeno vidrinho contendo uma poção de cor marrom – Beba.

Harry tentou tomar a poção, mas metade foi derramada em cima de suas vestes devida aos tremores de seu corpo, os olhos mais uma vez vidraram de medo, havia feito sujeira e deveria ser castigado por isso, mas não esperou que uma das mãos daquele homem se pousassem sobre a sua e lhe desse firmeza suficiente para que pudesse beber o conteúdo do vidrinho.

- Essa poção fará com que seu braço se cure, não vou lhe mentir, vai doer, mas quando terminar eu poderei tirar o gesso e seu braço estará novo em folha.

Logo após Severus terminar de relatar os efeitos da poção, Harry sentiu a primeira pontada de dor, mordeu o lábio para evitar fazer qualquer barulho, mas não pode evitar as lagrimas que rolavam abundantemente pelo seu rosto. Severus foi se sentar na poltrona que havia ocupado na noite anterior, observando os espasmos de dor que Harry dava.

O silencio selou o pacto que Severus firmava para com Harry, internamente um juramento era feito pelo mais velho, tentaria ser mais dócil com Harry, e talvez brindarlhe com algo parecido a uma vida normal, algo que ele sempre sonhou para si, mas que nunca se concretizou, mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento tentaria dar a Harry aquilo que ele nunca teve. Era ali que a nova vida dos dois começava.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

Começo

Harry acordou no meio da noite, o braço antes quebrado estada quase normal, com exceção de uma pequena dor insistente, o gesso já não estava mais ali, a bexiga completamente cheia e pedindo para ser esvaziada com urgência, se sentou na cama ponderando entre se levantar ou não, mas mais uma vez o receio tomou conta dele, e optou por ficar parado onde estava apenas encarando a escuridão do quarto.

Harry já estava parado a algum tempo quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta deixando entrar a claridade da luz do corredor, diante da presença do ex pocionista Harry se encolheu como pode contra a cabeceira da cama.

Severus se surpreendeu um pouco por encontrar o ex grifinório acordado, mas não deixou a surpresa transparecer, havia ido até o quarto do menor para ver como ia à cicatrização do braço, e checar se ele estava tendo febre devido à poção.

- Já que está acordado, deixe-me checar seu braço – Severus se aproximou, e Harry se encolheu – Apenas estenda o braço – A voz era imperativa, e Harry não se negou, tentou erguer o braço, mas não consegui, soltando um reprimido gemido de dor quando o braço baixou – Ainda não está completamente curado, por isso ainda dói, irei por uma poção analgésica e volto em instantes, tente não movimentá-lo muito.

Harry afirmou com a cabeça e ficou olhando o homem de preto sair do quarto mais uma vez, era estranho, não se lembrava de seus tios o tratando assim, com carinho e preocupação de certa forma, ele passou o tempo todo olhando pela porta até que Severus voltou.

- Beba isto – Severus não se arriscou a entregar o vidro a Harry como naquele dia pela manhã, apenas lhe deu ele mesmo de beber, Harry não hesitou – A poção fará com que você durma mais tranquilamente e sem dor.

Harry ficou encarando-o com as orbes verdes desfocadas, com certo incomodo, e com extrema vontade de lhe falar, mas o antes tão corajoso Grifinório agora não conseguiu fazer uma simples pergunta. Severus o observou por alguns minutos, via a aflição passar pelos olhos do menor, logo a poção faria efeito e ele poderia descansar, assim preferiu ignorar e se retirar do quarto, antes que a porta fosse encostada a voz de Harry capturou sua atenção.

- Se-senhor – Severus tornou a abrir a porta e voltou a encarar o menor – Senhor on-onde estão meus t-tios?

- ... – A pergunta pegou Severus de surpresa, mas preferiu não mentir – Não estão aqui, e não poderão mais lhe machucar, se é isso que o preocupa.

Harry ficou encarando Severus novamente, tentando captar todas as informações e sentimentos que aquelas palavras lhe haviam trazido, os olhos verdes ficaram vidrados "sem mais dor, sem mais machucados, sem mais fome, sem mais dor, sem mais machucados, sem mais fome, sem mais dor" era o mantra interno que ele começou a recitar.

Foi a primeira vez desde que Severus havia levado Harry para aquela casa que ele viu um pequeno esboço de sorriso surgir no rosto do garoto, ele grunhiu algo como um "deite-se e volte a dormir" e se retirou do quarto.

Harry ficou acordado por mais algum tempo, até não agüentar mais de vontade de ir ao banheiro, se lembrava que lhe haviam dito que havia um naquele corredor, e mais uma vez tremendo ele se levantou da cama, tentando ignorar a dor no braço, como tantas outras vezes já havia feito, e saiu na ponta dos pés, rezando para não ser pego. Foi e voltou o mais rápido que pode, e quase que instantaneamente, assim que sua cabeça tocou o travesseiro mais uma vez, o sono tomou conta de seu corpo.

O dia seguinte foi mais que monótono tanto para Harry como para Severus, o menor continuava agindo como um autômato, enquanto o pocionista tinha que se preocupar se ele havia se levantado, comido, bebido, ido ao banheiro, e principalmente, tentar deixar claro a Harry que ele não era um elfo doméstico, e que não receberia punições.

Aquele havia sido o primeiro de vários dias de uma convivência relativamente pacífica, Harry fazia o que lhe era mandando, pelo menos enquanto estava sobre a vista do pocionista, enquanto Snape tentava manejar sua vida como antes, Harry foi levado algumas vezes ao Dr. Heaves, que sempre dizia que ele estava melhorando, apenas Severus não via essas melhoras.

Uma moça havia sido contratada para efetuar a limpeza da casa uma vez por semana, Harry sempre ficava no quarto quando ela ia fazer seus serviços, alem de limpar, ela deixava alguns pratos prontos e congelados, para que o pocionista não tivesse que cozinhar ou sempre comprar a comida.

Harry ainda tinha pesadelos, e Severus ainda o encontrava algumas vezes sentado em frente a porta do armário embaixo das escadas, ou no corredor abraçando o ursinho surrado e olhando fixamente para a parede. Durante as pequenas conversações que tinham, Severus chegou a convencer Harry de tratá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas ele sempre tinha que estar lembrando o menor disso.

A convivência com Harry era exatamente o contrario que Severus esperava, com o passar dos dias era como se ele sempre tivesse o ex grifinório perto dele, dependendo dele, era algo quase que apaziguador com relação as coisas que ele já havia feito, os dois estavam se adaptando um ao outro, Harry estava começando a não ter mais medo de ser repreendido e espancado por qualquer coisa que fizesse, e Severus estava aprendendo a conviver com alguém que dependia completamente dele.

Severus havia decidido que era hora de incrementar um pouco mais o guarda-roupa de Harry, o menor ainda mantinha apenas as roupas que haviam vindo na pequena maleta que ele trouxe do hospital, nada mais quem três calças e camisas, quatro cuecas, 2 pares de meias, e um agasalho, o tempo estava começando a mudar, e Harry precisava de roupa com urgência, já que fora do hospital, o inverno em Timmis podia ser extremamente cruel.

- Harry? – ele entrou no quarto do menor ainda cedo esperando encontrá-lo ainda dormindo, mas para sua surpresa Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela, com a cabeça apoiada no vidro olhando as arvores de um bosque que havia ali perto – Bom que já esteja acordado, arrume-se que vamos sair.

- Sa-sair?

- Sim, você precisa de algumas mudas de roupa a mais... – os olhos de Harry se arregalaram, ele nunca havia saído para comprar coisas para ele, era sempre para o Dudle, e ele apenas servia para carregar as sacolas – Não me olhe com essa cara, apenas se arrume logo e desça para tomar café.

- S-sim senhor.

Severus desceu as escadas, pensando nas coisas que compraria, e como se locomoveriam até o centro comercial, não estava desejoso de pagar um taxi, dessa vez optariam pelo sistema de transporte publico, pelo menos na ida, na volta ele veria o que mais lhe agradava, e decididamente, ele tiraria sua carteira de motorista e compraria um carro.

Harry desceu 15 minutos depois, já arrumado, Severus lhe sérvio o café-da-manhã, e comeram em silêncio, quase todas as refeições eram assim, em mais puro e absoluto silêncio, o mais velho colocou as vasilhas na pia e se colocou a lavar, enquanto Harry as secava e guardava, era um acordo silencioso e que agradava a ambos, já que Harry fazia por que queria, não por que havia sido forçado a fazê-lo.

- Só tenho algumas considerações antes que saiamos – Ambos estavam parados na porta da sala, Severus com a chave da porta em uma das mãos, e Harry com o ursinho abraçado junto ao peito – Não se afaste de mim, não converse com estranhos, e não hesite em me dizer se algo ou alguém o desagradou, fui claro?

- Hum hu.

A casa foi fechada e os dois caminharam ate o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, que ficava quatro quadras abaixo da rua onde moravam, Harry observava tudo com o maior interesse possível, fazia muito tempo que ele não saia, pegaram o ônibus, durante todo o trajeto Harry foi com o rosto colado no vidro olhando as ruas passarem, e desceram no centro comercial, indo direto para algumas lojas de roupa.

Harry tinha que quase correr para alcançar Severus, enquanto o mais velho conseguia passar pelas pessoas sem se preocupar, Harry tinha que ficar desviando de esbarrar nelas, era como se para Severus elas abrissem passagem e para Harry simplesmente o ignorasse, a perspectiva de ser deixado para trás era cada vez mais presente na mente de Harry, e o fez entrar em um leve estado de pânico e fazer algo que para Severus era completamente inesperado e inusitado.

Harry correu e se aproximou de Severus do jeito que pode, ficando lado a lado, até que sua mão direita foi agarrar a mão esquerda de Severus. O pocionista de certa forma se assustou com a aproximação tão repentina que se desvencilhou do agarre de Harry e continuou caminhando, mas quando sua mão foi tomada novamente pela mão do menor, ele não pode evitar olhar para baixo e fitar as orbes verdes. Havia desespero e medo ali.

- O que foi Harry – O menor não respondeu, apenas apertou mais ainda a mão que segurava a de Severus – aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry estava com medo de ser largado ali, entre pessoas estranhas que passavam por ele como se ele não fosse ninguém, não seria a primeira vez que isso aconteceria, seu tio costumava fazer isso com ele com a esperança de que ele não conseguisse voltar para casa, mas ele sempre voltava, fosse sozinho ou levado por alguma autoridade, e toda vez que voltava tomava uma surra de deixá-lo marcado e dolorido por dias. De certa forma ele havia se afeiçoado por Severus, e não queria ficar sozinho novamente, não queria ficar sem ele, ou ser esquecido para trás.

Severus continuou fitando Harry enquanto as pessoas passavam ao redor deles olhando com apreensão que estavam de mãos dadas, Severus deduziu que Harry estava com medo de se perder ou coisa parecida, e decidiu pela primeira vez atender a um capricho do garoto, já que não devia nada a ninguém naquele lugar e nem em lugar nenhum, apenas se colocou em movimento novamente, mas dessa vez sem soltar a mão de Harry, o maior olhava de canto de olho para Harry para ver se algo em sua feição havia mudado, e para sua surpresa, já não havia mais medo ou desespero ali, e sim um pequeno sorriso, um quase imperceptível que brincava nos lábios de Harry. Isso foi suficiente para Severus saber que realmente estava fazendo a coisa certa.

A primeira loja que entraram vendia pijamas, um rapaz veio atendê-los, era alto e com o corpo bem definido, e um que de malicia nos olhos que fez com que Harry se escondesse atrás de Severus cada vez que ele se aproximava.

- Qual desses você gostou mais Harry? – Sobre uma mesa estava quatro pijamas de flanela com estampas diferentes, todos compostos de calça e camisa de botão e mangas compridas, Harry olhava todos sem falar nada, e sem soltar a Mao de Severus – Vamos Harry, quem vai usá-los é você, então escolha os que mais te agrada.

Harry tinha o ursinho esfarrapado abraçado junto ao peito, e mal olhava a roupa que estava colocada a sua frente, Severus acabou perdendo a paciência e escolhendo por ele, o mesmo aconteceu nas lojas de calçados, roupas íntimas, na verdade em todas as lojas que entraram, Severus acabava escolhendo por Harry já que ele se negava a opinar.

Por Severus eles já haviam comprado tudo o que Harry precisava com relação a vestuário, haviam ido para uma praça de alimentação que havia perto do centro comercial para almoçar, o pocionista havia deixado Harry sentado em um banco da braça e foi ate um dos banheiros públicos apenas para poder encolher os pacotes que trazia e guardá-los no bolso da calça a onde também estava sua varinha.

Quando ele voltou, havia uma jovem mocinha sentada ao lado de Harry e tentando a todo custo puxar papo com ele, e ao ver de Severus ele não estava gostando nada, tanto que saiu correndo assim que o viu, e para surpresa do mais velho se agarrou nele quase aos prantos.

- O que foi dessa vez Harry? – Harry continuava agarrado a ele, com o rosto afundado em seu peito – Alguém fez algo a você? Aquela moça te disse algo? – Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente – Então me diga o que aconteceu, porque eu não tenho como adivinhar - Paciência era algo que Severus estava tentando adquirir, mas isso levava tempo, e sua voz acabou saindo mais ríspida do que queria, ele afastou Harry pelos ombros e ficou observando os olhos marejados no ex-grifinório – Vamos diga de uma vez!

- Pen-pensei que ti-tivesse ido embo-embora.

- Disse a você que ia apenas ao banheiro – Severus soltou o ar cansado – Agora pare com essa choradeira e vamos encontrar um lugar onde possamos comer.

Harry agarrou novamente a mão de Severus, e eles foram caminhando até um pequeno restaurante italiano, aonde Severus pediu uma mesa para os dois no interior do restaurante, já que todos na praça o olhavam apreensivos pelo fato de ele e Harry estarem de mãos dadas. Ele pediu pelos dois, e Harry ficou extremamente surpreso ao ver um prato de macarrão ao molho branco depositado a sua frente, aquela era uma de suas comidas preferias, e sua tia nunca o deixava comer por saber desse detalhe.

O pocionista observava como o menor comia com voracidade, e estava feliz por isso, Harry quase sempre tinha que ser convencido de comer, e aquela foi a primeira que vez que quando Severus perguntou se o menor queria mais ele afirmou, e Severus pediu novamente o mesmo prato, e Harry o devorou inteiro enquanto o mais velho ficava imaginando aonde iria parar tanta comida no corpo franzino do garoto.

- Quer sobremesa?

- D-de verdade?

- Por que não? Que tal algo com chocolate? – Severus estava se esforçando para ser o mais atencioso possível com Harry, e os pequenos sorrisos que o menor começada e lhe dar estava servindo de pagamento por todo esse esforço – Uma torta? - Harry comeu a torta de chocolate e terminou com os cantos da boca totalmente manchados, devido a presa que havia comido – Limpe a boca Harry, você esta todo sujo.

Aquilo foi como a última fagulha necessária para se acender um pavio, Harry começou a tremer do nada, e pedir desculpas pela bagunça que havia feito, o brilho dos olhos verdes desapareceram de imediato, e o frenesi de tentar limpar a boca com o punho da camisa tomou conta do menor. Severus já havia presenciado varias cenas do tipo, Harry tinha arremetes de quando ainda vivia com seus tios, e da cruel forma com que era castigado.

- Harry, olhe pra mim – o menor parou de esfregar o braço pelo rosto, em uma tentativa frustrada de limpar o chocolate dali, Severus tomou a mão dele e a baixou – não precisa fazer isso, e ninguém lhe esta castigando por estar com chocolate no rosto – Harry o olhou surpreso, enquanto Severus ainda mantinha a mão de Harry sobre a mesa, sua mão livre foi por um guardanapo que ele umedeceu e se colocou a limpar todo o rosto do menor – pronto, está limpo.

- Se-Severus?

- Sim, está mais calmo agora?

- Hum hu.

- Quer voltar para casa?

Um movimento afirmativo foi a resposta, eles se levantaram e saíram assim que Severus pagou a conta. Mal haviam colocado o pé do lado de fora do restaurante e Harry já havia agarrado a mão do mais velho, eles caminharam por um tempo até que Severus sentiu Harry se deter, ele viu o garoto andar mais lentamente enquanto passavam em frente a uma loja de brinquedos, as orbes verdes completamente pregadas a vitrine da loja, Severus deteve seus passos um pouco e olhou para o menor, tentando adivinhar o que ele queria.

- Harry? – os olhos verdes se desviaram da vitrine para fitar por um pequeno instante os olhos negros – Quer entrar na loja de brinquedos? – os olhos de Harry brilharam, mas ele não respondeu, apenas abaixou a cabeça e se colocou a andar – Responda a minha pergunta! – Severus o deteve, e fez com que Harry erguesse a cabeça apenas para ver os olhos marejados que o encaravam – Quer ou não entrar na loja?

- N-ao, obr-obrigada – lágrimas haviam começado a descer pelas bochechas de Harry – não tenho di-dinhei-ro.

Severus ignorou as lagrimas de Harry e o arrastou para dentro da loja, o menor continuava com a cabeça baixa, como se a erguesse fosse ser repreendido, ele ouviu quando Severus perguntou a uma atendente onde ficavam os brinquedos para meninos de faixa etária entre cinco e sete anos, foi puxado por Severus até esse corredor, e se assustou um tanto quando sentiu a mão de Severus sobre seu queixo, fazendo com que ele erguesse o olhar e o encara-se.

- Escolha o que quiser! – Os olhos de Harry estavam estranhos, como se ele estivesse ponderando o que Severus estava dizendo – Escolha o que mais lhe agradar.

- Pra m-mim? – as orbes verdes piscaram repetidas vezes com esperança em cada palavra dita – pra sem-sempre?

Severus afirmou positivamente com a cabeça, foi tudo o que Harry precisou, era como se ele tivesse se esquecido que nunca havia tido um brinquedo próprio, muito menos comprado um especialmente para ele, Harry não procurou muito, e para a surpresa do mais velho, ele optou por um balde de lego, um simples e básico balde de lego.

- É isso o que quer? – Severus viu Harry afirmar positivamente todo entusiasmado – Então vamos paga-lo e voltar para casa, você parece cansado.

E Harry realmente estava cansado, tanto que mal se deu conta de que voltaram para casa de taxi, e de que Severus pediu para que ele ficasse no andar de baixo da casa, enquanto ele retornava as sacolas ao tamanho normal. Quando Severus desceu depois de ter arrumado todas as roupas nas gavetas de Harry, ele encontrou o menor, meio que deitado no sofá da sala, cochilando, abraçado tanto ao seu ursinho quanto ao balde de lego.

Severus retirou os brinquedos dos braços de Harry e o deitou melhor no sofá, retirando-lhe os sapatos em seguida, e cobrindo-o com uma manta, para em seguida acender a lareira e se certificar que o protetor estava bem preso e a temperatura começava a subir. Retirou seu casaco, e pegou o livro ao qual estava lendo, indo se sentar em uma das poltronas, antes de começar sua leitura ele olhou para Harry que havia se mexido, um braço pendendo pra fora do sofá, a boca aberta e os cabelos bagunçados, "ele realmente é uma criança" foi a conclusão de Severus ao ponderar o dia, "uma criança que precisara de meus cuidados pelo resto da vida" o livro foi aberto e a leitura retomada, e pela primeira vez Severus pensou naquela casa como seu lar, e em Harry como parte de sua família.

_Continua....._

N/A: Antes de tudo, peço mil desculpas pela demora, mais eu tive meio que um bloqueio, e só agora esse cap saiu, rsrsrs, não ficou de todo meu agrado mais aki esta, rsrs, espero que gostem, rsrsrs

:Um agradecimento especial a Rosy SS , Ana Scully Rickman , Rose Snape Malfoy e a Nandda , gostaria de agradecer imensamente pelo apoio, e de avisar a vcs que eu num costumo desistir, rsrs, posso demorar séculos mais eu posto, rsrsrs

Bjs e ate o próximo cap, rsrs


	8. Chapter 8

**Brincadeiras**

A vida dos dois finalmente havia se acertado, Harry continuava agindo como uma criança, nada além disso, cenas como a do restaurante eram cada vez mais escassas. Seus dias se constituíam basicamente em acordar, arrumar sua cama, ia ao banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal, para depois descer e tomar café da manhã junto com Severus na cozinha, depois podia fazer o que quisesse desde que o que estivesse fazendo não resultasse em alguma coisa quebrada em casa, ou no quintal ou na vizinhança. O que Harry mais gostava de brincar era de explorador, podia passar horas no quintal simplesmente explorando, e Severus gostava de observar, Harry parecia ser tão feliz quando brincava, que simplesmente esquecia o que tinha ao seu redor, a não ser quando avistava Severus, o menor simplesmente o adorava, havia esquecido de seus tios, e já não tinha mais crises de serviçal ou de culpabilidade, essas só aconteciam quando Harry se sentia de alguma forma ameaçado, agora só se dedicava a ser a criança que seus parentes não deixaram ser, e que Severus agora lhe propiciava.

Já estava perto da hora do almoço, e Harry continuava brincando no quintal dos fundos, Severus foi ate ele chamá-lo, já que uma das coisas que o pocionista não abria mão era de que as refeições fossem feitas no horário e sentados a mesa. Harry estava agachado brincando com algo na grama, que de sua posição Severus não conseguiu identificar o que era.

- Harry hora do almoço.

- Eu não quero almoçar agora Severus.

- Você sabe que isso não é opcional, então suba e vá se lavar, eu quero você sentado a mesa em dez minutos entendeu?

- Mas Severus...

- Não está aberto a discussão Harry, então apenas obedeça.

Voltou para dentro de casa, e foi direto para a cozinha, hoje almoçariam uma das comidas preferidas de Harry, um guisado de carne e legumes, com batatas assadas, nunca em sua vida Severus pensou que se acertaria desse jeito com Harry, colocou a mesa e começou a servir os pratos, assim que terminou olhou para a porta de entrada da cozinha, e ali estava Harry, com as mãos ainda molhadas.

- Seque as mãos antes de se sentar – Harry pegou uma pequena toalha que ficava dependurada ali e secou as mãos, se sentando em seu lugar costumeiro em seguida, para começar a comer – Vou ter que sair agora a tarde. Consegue ficar duas horas sozinho sem destruir a casa?

- Acho que sim – Harry rio diante da pergunta de Severus – Você vai aonde?

- Tenho algumas entregas para fazer, mas vou tentar não demorar muito, então não destrua a casa até eu voltar entendeu?

- Sim Severus, não vou destruir nada.

~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry viu quando a porta da sala se fechou assim que Severus saiu, ficou ali parado pensando no que fazer, não gostava de ficar sozinho, mas não havia escapatória. Começou a andar pela casa, foi ate seu quarto e brincou um pouco com as peças de lego que estavam espalhadas no chão, havia feito uma pequena nave espacial, completamente desuniforme, pegou ela na mão e começou a se movimentar como se ela fosse um avião e estivesse voando, estava andando por todos os lados com a nave na mão, saiu de seu quarto e continuou brincando, ate para em frente ao quarto de Severus, nunca havia entrado ali, e agora a curiosidade o chamava, com a desculpa do vôo de sua nave, adentrou no quarto.

Uma enorme cama de casal estava no centro, com a cabeceira encostada contra uma das paredes, Harry largou a nave no chão e começou a explorar o quarto, abriu o guarda-roupa e retirou algumas peças dali, todas eram de cores escuras, bem diferente de suas roupas. Provou algumas das roupas de Severus para logo em seguida deixá-las caídas ao chão, foi ate o banheiro para encontrar uma banheira num dos cantos da parede. Pensou como seria bom brincar de navio ali e a colocou para encher, como estava demorando muito voltou para o quarto, a cama parecia tão macia, subiu engatinhando nela, e logo ficou de pé, no primeiro impulso não foi muito alto, mas logo começou a pular freneticamente sobre a cama.

Harry pulava sem parar, nunca tinha brincado assim antes em sua cama por que tinha medo de cair, mas a cama de Severus era grade, então era só ele ficar no meio, pulando cada vez mais alto, os cabelos subindo e descendo conforme ele pulava, a banheira enchendo-se de água esquecida no banheiro. Ficou ali por tanto tempo, que a água já transbordava na banheira, encharcando todo o banheiro. Harry pulava cada vez mais forte ate que um barulho surdo em uma de suas descidas, a cama havia se quebrado, e no desequilíbrio Harry havia caído e machucado o braço.

Ele começou a chorar instantaneamente, mas Severus não estava ali para cuidar dele, foi só então que viu o estrago que o quarto estava, a cama quebrada, a água do banheiro começando a invadir o quarto, as roupas de Severus espalhadas no chão. O desespero que se apoderou de Harry foi tão grande, ele não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como arrumar tudo, tentou algumas vezes mas só conseguiu piorar mais ainda as coisas. Sabia que Severus brigaria com ele e o puniria assim como seu tio costumava fazer, uma dor se instalou no peito de Harry, ele só queria ir para longe, para que Severus não brigasse com ele, pegou seu ursinho surrado, e saiu correndo de casa, sem rumo certo, não conhecia muito as redondezas, e acabou indo parar em um pequeno parque que havia ali. Se sentou embaixo de uma arvore com seu urso e começou a chorar pensando que Severus nunca mais o quereria em casa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Havia demorado mais do que gostaria, o armazenamento de algumas poções naquela botica estava completamente errôneo e teve que corrigi-los para não colocar a perder alguma de suas poções. Voltou para casa pouco mais de três horas depois, havia aparatado no parque para depois seguir a pé para casa, sempre era mais seguro assim já que o parque sempre estava vazio. Enquanto caminhava pensou ter ouvido um choro conhecido de longe, mas ignorou completamente, e se colocou a caminhar para sua casa, naquele horário Harry já deveria estar mais que entediado e faminto.

A casa estava completamente tranqüila, o entardecer começava a cair, mas não havia nenhuma luz acesa no interior, Severus levou a chave ate a porta, mas esta estava apenas encostada, entrou com cautela, apurou os ouvidos mas não havia barulho nenhum, colocou a chave sobre a estante, e foi até a cozinha, mas antes de chegar pisou em uma poça de água. Levantou a cabeça intrigado e viu que a água vinha das escadas. Subiu e viu que a água havia tomado conta de todo o corredor, uma veia começou a saltar em sua têmpora, a casa estava completamente encharcada.

Caminhou ate seu quarto para parar estático à porta, apenas observando o redemoinho que parecia ter passado ali, suas roupas jogadas ao chão completamente molhadas, sua cama quebrada, e todo o quarto encharcado. Apenas um nome lhe veio a mente "Harry".

Sai do quarto para o quarto de Harry mas não o encontrou, olhou no quarto de hospedes e nada, desceu para o piso inferior, procurou no lavabo, na cozinha na sala, e até mesmo no porão, nada, olhou no armário debaixo da escada e ele também não estava ali. Harry não estava em canto nenhum daquela casa. Água continuava a descer pela escada como uma pequena cascata.

Sua cabeça estava a mil, querendo saber onde Harry poderia ter se metido, o maldito garoto não conhecia nada das redondezas, voltou para seu quarto e com um passe de varinha, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, a cama arrumada, as roupas secas e devolvidas ao guarda-roupa, o banheiro seco e limpo, e a banheira vazia. Secou também todo vestígio de água da casa com uma passe de varinha, pegou seu casaco e saiu em busca de sua pequena peste.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A noite já havia caído e Severus não conseguia encontrar Harry em lugar nenhum, havia procurado por toda a redondeza, perguntado a dezenas de pessoas, mas ninguém parecia ter visto um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos verdes por ali. Faltava apenas um lugar para procurar, o parque, havia descartado a possibilidade de que eles estivesse ali, já que quando chegou havia passado pelo local e não o havia visto, quando estava caminhando, a mente lhe refrescou com a lembrança de ter ouvido um choro conhecido. Provavelmente Harry chorando.

Foi ate onde havia pensando ter ouvido o choro mais cedo, e bingo, ali estava Harry sentado embaixo de uma das arvores, abraçado aos joelhos, seu ursinho caído embaixo de suas pernas, ele parecia estar cochilando tranquilamente. Severus não se agüentou, estava tão irritado e ao mesmo tempo tão preocupado, se aproximou de Harry o erguendo bruscamente pelo braço. Harry se desvencilhou do agarre e tentou fugir, mas Severus foi mais rápido que ele, o pegou por um dos braços e o prensou contra uma das arvores que havia ali.

- Maldito bastardo o que pensa que está fazendo ein? – as palavras eram cuspidas com raiva, enquanto Harry tentava enfocar a vista e olhar para Severus, as lagrimas começaram a cair instantaneamente, tentou fugir mas a mão forte de Severus o deteve – Sabe a quantas horas eu estou te procurando?

Harry sentiu a dor em seu peito aumentar, Severus sempre estava sendo bom com ele, mas agora queria castigá-lo como seu tio sempre fazia, as pernas fraquejaram e Harry foi ao chão, agachando, cobrindo a cabeça instintivamente.

- E-eu.... não queria.... desculpe senhor..... não mais.... vou limpar tudo....- Harry soltava frases incompletas entre o choro – prometo arrumar.... não me bata.... por favor..... não faço mais tio....

Severus o observava atentamente, aquilo não era bom, realmente tinha a intenção de castigá-lo mas não de forma física, como Harry parecia estar esperando, mas foi só quando ele ouviu Harry o chamar de tio que entendeu que para o garoto era novamente o maldito Dursley que estava parado ali, pronto para lhe dar mais uma surra. Retirou seu casaco e se abaixou cobrindo o corpo ainda franzino de Harry que tremia pelo frio e pelo medo.

- Harry olhe para mim – retirou as mãos dele de cima da cabeça e fez com que ele erguesse o rosto – Sou eu Harry, Severus – tentava se controlar a todo pulso, não queria Harry mais arredio do que já estava – Olhe para mim, vamos...

Harry sentiu seus braços sendo retirados de sua cabeça com certa delicadeza, e não a tapões como esperava, ficou confuso, e com o restinho de coragem que possuía ergueu a cabeça, para encarar os olhos ônix de Severus.

- Sev.... Severus?

- Hum hu... vamos para casa sim?

A raiva e a agonia que estava sentindo haviam passado assim que olhou nos olhos de Harry, o ajudou a se levantar, tomou a mão dele o instigando a andar de volta para casa, podia sentir os soluços do corpo de Harry enquanto caminhavam, vinte minutos em passos lentos e estavam adentrando na casa, Harry olhava tudo procurando água no chão mas não encontrou.

- Suba e se troque para dormir!

Viu Harry subir quase se arrastando, foi para a sala e ate o bar que havia ali, serviu uma boa dose de conhaque e se sentou para tomá-la, jogou o ursinho em cima de um dos sofás que estavam ali. Já estava mais tranqüilo depois que o havia encontrado. Terminou o copo depois de uns 15 minutos, e decidiu subir, era hora de ter uma seria conversa com Harry. Passou na cozinha antes e pegou um copo de leite adoçou um pouco e subiu, suspirando pesadamente.

A porta do quarto estava encostada, bateu duas vezes e depois entrou, Harry estava de pijamas em pé junto a janela. Severus foi ate a cama, e puxou as cobertas para baixo, depois caminhou até Harry e lhe estendeu o copo de leite.

- Beba! – Ficou observando Harry tomar todo o leite, retirou o copo das mãos do moreno e o colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira - Deite-se! – Harry não teimou, e não falou nada, apenas se deitou e puxou as cobertas ate seu pescoço, enquanto o encarava. Se aproximou um pouco mais ate se sentar em na beirada da cama- O que você fez não foi nada bom, você não deveria ter entrado em meu quarto sem permissão, e ter feito toda aquela bagunça. Mas o mais grave de tudo foi ter fugido Harry, coisas muito ruins poderiam ter lhe acontecido – se levantou mas não deixou de encarar Harry – Você esta de castigo, vou confiscar todos os seus brinquedos ate segunda ordem entendeu? – Um aceno afirmativo como resposta, mas quando Severus se virou para sair do quarto, Harry segurou a mão dele novamente, segurar a sua com timidez – O que foi dessa vez Harry?

Harry o encarou novamente com olhos trêmulos e marejados pedindo silenciosamente para que Severus ficasse ali, ainda estava com medo, mas não queria ficar sozinho, não ate dormir.

- Quer que eu fique Harry?

O moreno acenou timidamente, soltando em seguida a mão de Severus, que apagou a luz e foi se sentar na poltrona que havia ali, observando Harry por um tempo.

- Mais uma coisa, você não vai ficar mais sozinho entendeu, eu vou contratar uma baba pra cuidar de você sempre que tiver que sair.

Ficou no quarto ate ver que a respiração de Harry havia se estabilizado, o que significava que ele havia adormecido, foi para seu próprio quarto, se trocou e se deito, pensando em colocar um anuncio no jornal para ver se encontrava alguém disposto a cuidar de Harry todas as vezes que tivesse que se ausentar.

_Continua..._

**N/A**- Oi gente, depois de tanto tempos, aqui estou eu novamente, rsrsrsrs, bom eu disse que podia demorar mas que nunca iria abandonar a fic, rsrrs, espero que tenham desfrutado desse cap, e que não queiram me matar por fazer o Harru-chan sofrer tanto, rsrsrsrs.

Ah também gostaria muito de pedir a ajuda de todos vocês que lêem essa fic, o que vocês acham que o Harry poderia fazer pra tirar a nova Baba e o Sevie do serio ein? Eu já tenho algumas idéias em mente mas preciso de mais. Então eu agradeceria imensamente se vocês me dessem suas sugestões, rsrsrsrs.

Bom agora vamos ao agradecimentos, rsrsrs, Agradecimentos mais que especiais para St Lu, Joanna P. Malfoy, Rosy SS, CAMILA e Tatytah Potter-Malfoy, são seus comentários que me motivam a continuar postando, rsrsrs, realmente agradeço muito a atenção que vocês me propiciam, rsrsrsrs

Ate o próximo cap, rsrsrs, mas não se esqueçam de me mandar suas idéias, se não é capaz de ele demorar mais do que eu queira pra sair snif

Bjs ate mais


	9. Chapter 9

Babá

Severus estava sentado em sua cadeira, olhando o anuncio que havia colocado no jornal local, já haviam se passado três semanas desde o ocorrido com Harry e duas semanas e meia desde que havia colocado o anuncio, algumas pessoas haviam respondido ao anuncio e feito ate algumas visitas, mas sempre que viam Harry, acabavam desistindo na hora, por que ninguém queria cuidar de uma pessoa que julgavam com problemas mentais.

- Malditos trouxas... – Falou enquanto bebericava seu conhaque, olhou para o chão e viu Harry brincando ali montando sabe se o que com seus blocos de lego, então olhou no relógio e viu que já era hora dele tomar banho – Harry hora do banho... Então suba!

Viu Harry subir e logo ir se banhar, era bom que o menino fosse obediente assim, era engraçado que apesar de saber a verdadeira idade dele, e de todo aquele tamanho, não conseguia pensar nele de forma diferente, apenas o via como um menino crescido demais. Estava para se levantar quando ouviu a campainha tocar, não recebia visitas, e já passavam das 19:00hs, se levantou um pouco irritado e foi abrir a porta para ver uma moça de não mais de 18 anos, com um piercing no nariz, e cabelos pintados de vermelho fogo.

- Você sabe que horas é Srta?

- Você deve ser o tal Snape...

-Sr Snape, Srta!

-... Eu vim por causa do anuncio... Sou Megan Slater... Mas pode me chamar de Meg... - a moça falava tudo com firmeza e desenvoltura, ignorando completamente a pergunta que ele havia feito, Severus a olhou de cima a baixo e a viu passar pelo espaço que havia deixado na porta – espero que o Sr ainda esteja precisando de uma baba...

-A vaga realmente não foi preenchida Srta... Slater... – Severus a observava atentamente, tentando ler alguma reação nela, ou algo, que indicasse que ela poderia vir a ser a pessoa que cuidaria de Harry – mas creio que lhe deva fazer algumas recomendações antes... Assim como algumas perguntas...

- Ah perguntas... Eu trouxe essas cartas de recomendações... - a moça passou a Severus algumas cartas que ele leu com rapidez, onde ela era bem recomendada, e muito bem elogiada como baba – seu filho não vai ser a primeira criança de quem eu cuido... E acho que eu tenho exatamente o que o Sr pediu no anúncio, que é disponibilidade de horário...

- Harry não é meu filho Srta e bom, também não é uma criança... Pelo menos não fisicamente – Severus já não tinha receio de falar, por que realmente precisava de uma baba para Harry, só esperava que aquela mocinha não declinasse o trabalho assim que visse Harry -... Mas a idade mental dele se resume sim em uma... – Severus parou de falar e ficou observando a moça para ver como ela reagiria diante de tal informação, já que a maioria que havia atendido ao anuncio, fugia depois dessa parte – ele tem uma idade mental limitada, apesar de ser um adolescente já... De todos os modos, ele é bem calmo e tranqüilo... E espero que a Srta ainda esteja interessada na vaga...

-Ah tudo bem, eu não ligo pra essas coisas, e realmente estou precisando do emprego... – Meg observava tudo ao redor, achando a casa de certa forma bem luxuosa , sem contar que o Sr Snape estava pagando quase o triplo que as outras famílias pagavam, então não tinha como dispensar aquilo, e quanto ao menino, veria o que faria com ele depois – então quando eu posso começar?

//////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry já havia tomado banho e se trocado, não havia colocado seu pijama ainda, por que sempre que o fazia acabava se sujando na hora do jantar e Severus sempre brigava por isso, e tinha que trocar de roupa de novo antes de dormir, então vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma camisa de manga cumprida, não penteou o cabelo que ainda estava molhado, e desceu, pelo menos metade dos degraus da escada, ate ver uma moça sentada conversando com Severus, não gostava de estranhos, então ficou sentado ali, apenas observando de longe.

//////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

-Bom Srta Slater eu já possuo todos os seus dados, e como lhe expliquei, não preciso de uma baba fixa, apenas em algumas vezes durante a semana, e como o combinado apenas pelo período da tarde, assim não há o que se preocupar com relação a sua escola... - Severus havia descoberto que a menina estava no ultimo ano do ensino médio, mas isso não lhe era problema, já que dificilmente precisaria de alguém que tomasse conta de Harry pelas manhãs - ... E uma ou duas vezes ao mês, precisarei que tome conta dele a noite... Tudo bem para a Srta?

-Tudo certo Sr Snape, quando precisar de mim é só me ligar no dia anterior... – a moça havia se levantado e caminhava na direção da porta, quando viu Harry sentado nas escadas – esse é o Harry? – Severus afirmou positivamente, e a viu se aproximar dele, mas o garoto se afastou, subindo como pode todos os degraus da escada para ficar longe dela - ... Bom, você pode ate estar tímido agora, mas depois vamos ter que nos conhecer ein... Obrigada pela oportunidade Sr Snape... E nos vemos logo.

A moça foi embora depois de ter apertado a mão de Severus, que fechou a porta assim que ela saiu, se voltou e viu Harry no topo da escada, ainda observando a porta que havia se fechado.

- Essa vai ser sua nova baba... Ela via cuidar de você quando eu não estiver, e evitar que acidentes infelizes como o último aconteça...agora venha para cá para que possamos jantar... - Severus viu Harry descer, e se aproximar dele, sem falar nada, e isso sempre acontecia quando algo o incomodava – qual é o problema Harry?

- N-não quero uma baba... – falou sem olhar para Severus – por favor... não quero...

- Harry, isto não está aberto à discussão, principalmente depois do ultimo ocorrido... essa moça se chama Megan e vai cuidar de você sempre que eu não puder, você querendo ou não - deu a conversa por encerrado e foi em direção a cozinha, Harry continuava parado olhando para Severus, que apenas suspirou ao ver o ar triste que o menino havia assumido – vamos pedir pizza hoje para o jantar...

Severus tentou animar Harry, pediu pizza, e o viu comer se sujando com molho como sempre, mas dessa vez não brigou com ele, apenas deixou que ele comesse ate estar saciado, para logo colocar a louça na pia e ir por seu copo de conhaque, enquanto lia um livro; Harry havia voltado a brincar com seus legos ate que chegou a hora de dormir e Severus o mandou para cima, para se trocar e se deitar, para logo subir e ir cobrir Harry, e apagar a luz, uma pequena ação que havia se transformado em costume ali.

//////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Harry não queria, mas Severus já havia deixado bem claro que não o deixaria sozinho, havia entrado em contato com a Srta Slater e agora esperava apenas que ela chegasse para que pudesse sair, enquanto Harry se mantinha sentado na sala com um enorme bico, por que não queria ficar sozinho com aquela moça, e não queria que Severus saísse.

- me deixa ir com você Severus? Por favor?

Harry já havia repetido isso tantas vezes no dia que começava a dar nos nervos de Severus, que só não o colocou de castigo naquele exato momento por que a campainha tocou. Ele foi atender e agora a moça que antes tinha os cabelos vermelhos fogo, os usava em um tom de laranja, e por um pequeno momento Severus pensou que ela seria uma metamorfa, mas afastou o pensamento, já que não havia lido sinal nenhum de magia nela.

- espero não estar muito atrasada Sr Snape – Meg entrou sem esperar ser convidada, e viu Harry sentado na sala com cara de poucos amigos – pode ir tranqüilo que eu vou cuidar bem dele

- espero que cuide – Severus se aproximou de Harry, e fez algo um tanto que novo para os dois, passou a Mao pelos cabelos de Harry em um carinho meio desajeitado – espero que se comporte e que não de trabalho a Meg, fui claro? – um aceno positivo, e Severus se afastou indo em direção a porta – volto em quatro horas...

//////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Meg estava sentada na sala vendo Harry, que parecia quieto no canto, pegou então o telefone que possuía na casa, e ligou para Sean seu namorado bem mais velho, e logo um carro parou na frente da casa de Severus, e um homem de pouco mais de vinte cinco anos entrou na casa depois que Meg lhe abriu a porta.

- então este é o retardado de quem você cuida agora? – Sean já havia se sentado na poltrona que Severus gostava de usar, e bebia do conhaque dele – ele também é mudo Meg, ou se faz de idiota?

- não fale assim com ele Sean, ele é só uma criançinha - Harry estava com medo, não gostava de pessoas estranhas, e gostava menos ainda daquele homem, - agora vá brincar no seu quarto Harry, que eu e o Sean temos coisas de adulto para fazer...

Harry não esperou duas vezes e saiu correndo da sala indo direto para seu quarto, e ficando lá sentado entre a cômoda e a parede, apertando seu ursinho de pelúcia contra o peito com força, por que queria que Severus voltasse logo, para que aqueles dois fossem embora.

Meg e Sean não se importaram de transar ali mesmo na sala de Severus, os gemidos podiam ser ouvidos por toda a casa, inclusive por Harry, que tapou os ouvidos com força, por que não gostava daqueles barulhos, e tinha medo deles. Duas horas depois e o barulhos tinham parado depois de um tempo, mas Harry continuou ali, abraçado ao ursinho, quando viu sua porta se abrir com força e aquele moço entrar por ela, coisa que fez Harry se encolher na hora.

- então você estava escondido aqui... - Sean se aproximou de Harry e tirou o ursinho dele com força, coisa que o menor tentou evitar e tentou pegar de volta sem sucesso - então você quer esse lixo de volta... pois bem, vamos fazer um trato, você não conta nada para o seu pai sobre minhas vindas aqui, e eu penso ou não em lhe devolver esse lixo.

Harry viu seu ursinho ser levado e começou a chorar, de forma baixa e silenciosa, por que não queria ser repreendido por isso, chorou tanto que depois de um tempo não tinham mais lagrimas para sair, apenas a tristeza que havia ficado, por que não queria mais ficar sozinho ali, queria seu ursinho e queria que Severus voltasse logo.

//////////// \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Severus havia recorrido a botica onde deveria fazer as entregas, e auxiliou uma delas no devido acondicionamento das poções, e quando deu por si já passava da hora de ter voltado, fez sua ultima entrega e aparatou no parque que havia próximo a sua casa. Apesar de ter conjurado feitiços ant-aparatação, havia deixado aquele ponto livre, para que pudesse ir e vir com mais facilidade, e foi caminhando para casa.

Quando Severus entrou tudo estava em silêncio, Meg estava sentada na sala assistindo TV, mas não havia nenhum sinal de Harry por ali, coisa que estranhou já que o menino nesse horário sempre ficava brincando na sala, ate que fosse hora de se banhar.

- tudo correu bem por aqui eu espero.

- claro que sim Sr Snape, Harry é um otmo rapaz e não deu trabalho em nada, apesar de eu achar que ele ainda não gosta de mim... - a moça falava de forma tão convincente que Severus acreditou nela – ele esta no quarto, esteve la o dia inteiro e não quis descer nem para lanchar...

- tudo bem – Severus pegou sua carteira e entrou o combinado do dia para ela - pode ir, e entrarei em contato quando precisar de seus serviços novamente.

- ate mais Sr Snape.

A moça pegou suas coisas e saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Severus deixou sua maleta sobre a mesa da sala e subiu em direção ao quarto de Harry, bateu de leve na porta que estava fechada e a abriu, e para sua surpresa antes que pudesse terminar de entrar no quarto, Harry estava abraçado a ele com força, com o rosto escondido em seu peito, e chorando.

- ... - Severus estava um tanto paralisado, já que o menino nunca o havia abraçado, nem quando estava com medo e nem quando havia sentido dor, e não soube como reagir, então apenas ficou ali, deixando que Harry o abraçasse enquanto tentava saber o que havia acontecido - ... pare de chorar e me diga o que aconteceu... - a voz era calma, bem diferente da maioria das vezes que havia falado com o menino assim - ... vamos pare de chorar...

Severus se soltou de Harry e o colocou sentado na beirada da cama, se sentando ao lado dele, mas Harry simplesmente não parava de chorar, e as únicas palavras que Severus havia compreendido da boca do menor era que ele ficava repetindo sem parar "meu ursinho", o pensionista só não sabia o que ele queria dizer com isso.

- Se você parar de chorar, e se acalmar, poderá me falar com clareza o que aconteceu com seu ursinho – Severus acabou por limpar as lagrimas do rosto de Harry, enquanto o olhava atentamente, não ousaria usar de magia para saber o que aconteceu, então apenas esperou que o rapaz se acalmasse para lhe contar, coisa que só aconteceu depois de um bom tempo – agora me fale o que aconteceu a seu ursinho...

-Meu ursinho... – Harry repetiu mas logo se lembrou da ameaça daquele homem, e não queria que ele fizesse mal a seu ursinho, ou a Severus, então ficou quieto, olhando para o chão, queria seu ursinho de volta, mas não podia contar para Severus o que tinha acontecido por que estava com medo, então apenas abraçou Severus de novo e ficou ali – não me deixa sozinho de novo... por favor....

-Eu não te deixei sozinho Harry, a Srta Slater ficou cuidando de você. – tentava ser o mais calmo e tranqüilo possível - ela me disse que você se comportou bem, então pare de chorar agora e vamos descer para procurar seu ursinho – Severus deduziu que o menino o havia perdido e por isso estava chorando desse jeito – você deve telo deixado na sala Harry... então pare de chorar...

Severus procurou o maldito urso de pelúcia e não o encontrou em canto nenhum, e achou realmente estranho isso, já que Harry não deveria ter saído de casa, então não tinha como perder o maldito ursinho por ai, mas o fato de não o encontrar o deixou extremamente intrigado, assim como o comportamento de Harry nos dias seguintes, o menino estava mais apagado, mais triste e fechado. E Severus não sabia o porque.

_Continua..._

_Ola gente,,, eu sei que todos estão muito chateados comigo pelo atraso, e não tenho justificativas suficientes, apenas pedidos de desculpas pela demora a fazer. Este capitulo era para ter sido postado antes, mas eu tive a necessidade de formatar meu note, e só me esqueci de salvar todas as minhas fics que estavam nele, então tive que reescrever tudo, e eu tenho sérios problemas com reescrever idéias que eu já tinha colocado no papel,,,, de toda forma esta aqui, e eu realmente gostaria de saber suas opiniões,,, assim como saber com o castigo que Sevie deveria dar a Sean e a Meg._

_Espero que não tenham ficado muito bravas ou chateadas comigo por judiar tanto assim do Harry,,,,mas só posso prometer que ele vai ter um final feliz,,, e prometer a vocês que o próximo capítulo já esta quase pronto._

_Agora depois de tanta lamuriação vamos aos agradecimentos, rssrrs_

_Baka, obrigado por me entender e me ajudar quando eu preciso, você é a melhor pessoa no mundo pra mim, e obrigada por cuidar tão bem de mim assim, rsrsrsrs_

_**J. P. Malfoy.**__**, **__**Nandda**__** , **____**, **__**Ana Scully Rickman**__**, **__**Rosy SS e Mara, **__a todas vocês muito obrigada pelas reviews e saibam que são vocês que me dão animo e vontade de continuar, rsrrs, e espero que tenham gostado desse cap, e se eu me esqueci de alguém, por favor peço descupas, rrsrs,,, bjs bjs_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bom, aqui mais um cap para vocês,,,, espero não ter demorado muito dessa vez, e que vocês realmente desfrutem..._

_Baka te amo, nunca se esqueça disso, e obrigada por me aturar quando me ponho chata, rsrsrsrs_

_Bom vou parar o bla bla bla e deixar vocês lerem em paz, rsrsrs bom divertimento, rsrsrs_

**Vingança**

Duas semanas haviam se passado e precisava fazer suas entregas mais uma vez, Harry estava um pouco mais feliz e comunicativo nos últimos dias, ate que soube que ficaria aos cuidados da baba mais uma vez.

- Por favor Severus... me leva com você... por favor... não quero ficar com ela... por favor...

- O que aconteceu Harry, para essa aversão com relação a Srta Slater? – Severus perguntou intrigado ao ver como Harry era tão insistente, em relação a ficar aos cuidados da baba, mas diante do silêncio do rapaz, não mudou de opinião – ela deve chegar em dez minutos Harry, e eu quero que se comporte...

A campainha tocou e Harry imaginou que fosse ela, e saiu correndo sem sequer esperar para vê-la, se escondeu dentro do seu quarto, dentro do armário, esperando que aquele homem não aparecesse dessa vez, e que não o machucasse.

- Srta Slater – abriu a porta e deixou a moça entrar – Harry esta no quarto dele provavelmente, e eu estou de partida, devo voltar dentro de quatro ou cinco horas, faça com que Harry coma algo nesse meio tempo... – ela a olhava de cima a baixo, como se assim pudesse ver o por que do medo de Harry mas não via nada -...bom ... ate logo...

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Meia hora depois de Severus ter deixado sua casa e aparatado, Sean entrava na casa do pocionista, para se agarrar com Meg assim que a porta foi fechada, dessa vez transaram no quarto de Severus, e depois que terminaram Sean mandou Meg ir preparar algo para comer, por que estava com forme, e assim que Meg desceu ainda desnuda e vestida apenas com uma camisa de Sean, se levantou e voltou a colocar a cueca e a calça para depois pegar o ursinho maltrapilho que havia deixado jogado dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta para ir ate o quarto do garoto retardado de quem ela tinha que tomar conta agora, já que se divertia horrores judiando dele.

Harry estava tremendo, por que estava ouvindo os barulhos bem perto de si, estava agachado entre a mesa de cabeceira e a parade, abraçado as próprias pernas, enquanto chorava silenciosamente, ate que viu a porta de seu quarto abrir e aquele homem entrar por ela, as lágrimas agora caiam em maior abundancia assim como o tremor em seu corpo aumentou, enquanto instintivamente levava os braços acima da cabeça numa tentativa de se proteger de seja lá o que fosse.

- Então o retardadinho está escondido aqui? – Sean se aproximou de Harry tirando o ursinho de trás das costas e mostrando a Harry, o ursinho, que estava sem uma das patas e os olhos – olha só quem veio te fazer uma visitinha... – sorriu ao ver como o rapaz começava a respirar com dificuldade – você ate que é bonitinho com essa cara de medo sabia?

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Duas horas depois de sair de casa e Severus já estava quase na metade, quando se deu conta de que havia esquecido uma entrega especial que deveria fazer em uma das boticas para qual fornecia, se maldisse internamente por que não costumava esquecer as coisas, mas decidiu por voltar para casa disposto a pega-las e ir entregar, olhou ao redor constatando que haviam muitas pessoas ali, e não podia aparecer, começou então a caminhar em direção a um beco, não muito longe e depois aparatar para o parque, e ir caminhando ate em casa.

Entrou em silêncio e achou estranho o fato de tudo estar quieto, principalmente por que Harry costumava estar brincando, ou assistindo TV nesse horário, mas ele não estava na sala, não se importou muito e foi em direção a cozinha, já que era lá que ficava a porta de entrada para seu laboratório, no porão. Mas não chegou a entrar, parou na porta com os olhos bem abertos, ao ver a Srta Slater cozinhando vestida apenas com uma camiseta que não parecia ser dela. Não pensou duas vezes e tirou sua varinha do bolso a petrificando em seguida, e se parabenizando mentalmente por ter feito que os bloqueios de magia da casa apenas permitissem que ele fizesse magia ali.

Foi nesse momento que ouviu os gritos e choro de Harry, e subiu correndo as escadas, para entrar no quarto do rapaz, e ver ele encurralado na parede por um homem, que o forçava a beijá-lo. Harry empurrava e chutava tudo o que podia, mas o homem não o deixava, o sangue de Severus ferveu e ele lançou outro feitiço de petrificação, viu Harry empurrar o corpo daquele homem que caiu como um pedaço de madeira no chão e correr para ele.

- Tudo bem Harry... tudo bem...-Severus não pensou duas vezes e pegou Harry no colo, ele estava tremendo e chorando muito, e parecia estar em choque, só que Severus não sabia se era pelo que tinha acontecido, ou se era por ter tido magia realizada com tanta proximidade - ... ele não vai mais te fazer mal...

Severus sai com Harry do quarto dele e o levou ate seu quarto, apenas para ver a cama desfeita, e os lençóis manchados, não hesitou em puxar tudo e jogar no chão antes de colocar o moreno deitado ali, e pegar uma manta limpa no armário para cobri-lo. Se afastou dele e viu como ele ficou imóvel, deitado em posição fetal, abraçado as próprias pernas e com um dos polegares enfiado na boca enquanto chorava agora em silêncio. Ver Harry assim só fez com que seu sangue fervesse ainda mais.

O pocionista saiu do quarto deixando a porta aberta, e foi ate o quarto de Harry, lançou um feitiço de levitação e levou o corpo daquele homem para seu laboratório, passando por cima do corpo da baba que ainda estava petrificada. Voltou e fez o mesmo com o corpo dela. Os dois estavam atados magicamente lado a lado no chão úmido do porão, cuidaria deles mais tarde, no momento precisava se certificar de que Harry estava bem. Pegou um pequeno frasco com liquido de cor azul, contendo uma poção calmante, misturara a uma de dormir sem sonhar, guardado com cuidado dentro do bolso, e subiu selando a porta do porão com magia, depois de ter insonorizado o ambiente.

Foi primeiro ao quarto de Harry e arrumou a cama, dele, depois de ter reparado o ursinho que estava em frangalhos, e saiu dali disposto a ir pelo menor, que esperava que ainda estivesse deitado em sua cama. E ali estava ele, o polegar ainda enfiado na boca, o olhar perdido e as lagrimas que ainda não haviam parado de correr dos olhos verdes.

- Harry... – falou após se sentar na beirada da cama e forçar um pouco para tirar o dedo da boca dele, e fazer com que ele o olhasse - ... desculpe... não deveria ter deixado que isso lhe acontecesse... – era a primeira vez que se desculpava com o rapaz com sinceridade, por que de fato achava que esse ocorrido era sua culpa, já que não havia averiguado a veracidade das recomendações daquela baba, e também por não ter dado ouvido aos pedidos de Harry - ... ninguém mais vai lhe fazer mal... - a mão de Severus inconscientemente deslizou pelos cabelos do moreno, fazendo um carinho meio desajeitado nele, limpando as lagrimas que ainda desciam pelos olhos verdes, e afagando o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar de Harry. Severus retirou o vidro contendo a poção calmante do bolso e o destampou – quero que beba isso Harry, ira fazer você se acalmar...

Harry não quis beber aquilo, se negou balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando levar mais uma vez o polegar ate a boca, mas foi impedido pela mão de Severus, que o segurou com firmeza pelas bochechas, fazendo com que ele abrisse um pouco a boca, e verteu todo o conteúdo ali. Harry se engasgou e cuspiu parte da poção, bebendo outra parte. O menor ouviu os pedidos de desculpas de Severus, mas não se mexeu, apenas continuou ali quieto chorando mais alto um pouco, ate sentir a poção fazer efeito, e seu corpo começar a relaxar, o choro cessou, e agora só restava um corpo ainda tremulo de Harry, que voltara a chupar o polegar, com o olhar perdido no nada.

Severus se levantou e tomou Harry nos braços, para levá-lo de volta ao quarto dele, caminhou com calma, ate chegar ao quarto de Harry, onde o depositou na cama e o cobriu, para logo ver como Harry se deitava de lado e voltava a colocar o polegar na boca, Severus suspirou fundo e foi pelo ursinho do moreno, agora reparado, e o mostrou a ele, viu como Harry agarrava o ursinho e o abraçava forte junto ao peito, se transformando em um ovinho, todo encolhido embaixo das cobertas.

- se precisar de algo, estarei lá em baixo Harry...

A cabeça do pocionista ainda fervia, antes de descer foi ate seu próprio quarto, e arrumou a cama, pegando os lençóis sujos e a coberta, e levando tudo para baixo, a vontade que tinha era incinerar tudo, mas depois de alguns segundo se controlou e apenas colocou tudo no cesto de roupa suja, que enviaria a lavanderia na próxima terça feira.

Severus olhou para a porta que dava para seu laboratório ao voltar para a cozinha, e só pode rir com escárnio, ao pensar no que faria com aqueles dois, muitas coisas extremamente perversas vinham a sua mente, mas não tinha presa, eles podiam esperar, então voltou a limpar a cozinha, depois de ter despachado notas de desculpas pelo atraso nas entregas, as boticas que ainda faltavam.

Deixou tudo limpo, e preparou algo de sopa, por que tinha quase certeza de que Harry não havia comido nada, limpou a casa e arrumou tudo o que estava bagunçado, limpou seu quarto e tornou a fazer a cama, agora com lençóis e cobertas limpas. Subiu com uma pequena bandeja com algo de sopa, pão e suco, e entrou no quarto de Harry, para vê-lo ainda deitado na mesma posição, colocou a bandeja sobre o criado mudo e se sentou ao lado dele na beirada da cama.

- hora de jantar Harry... – falou enquanto passava a mão com leveza pelo braço dele – vamos pequeno... quero que se sente e que coma um pouco... - insistia mas era o mesmo que falar com a parede por que Harry não se mexia, então Severus lhe retirou o dedo que Harry ainda mantinha na boca, e o pegou pelas axilas o colocando sentado na cama – Harry, olhe pra mim, sou eu, Severus, agora olhe para mim...

Uma vez algo assim havia acontecido, Harry havia se fechado e Severus não sabia como lhe dar, mas logo depois de um tempo, Harry havia despertado, olhando para ele com os olhos verdes brilhantes, e um tanto confuso, mas agora parecia ser diferente, Harry parecia não reagir, e Severus só pode sentir mais raiva ainda por aquelas pessoas degeneradas que estavam trancadas em seu porão, e pensou nas formas mais cruéis de se vingar pelo mal que haviam feito a Harry.

Severus ficou observando a orbes verdes de Harry, que pareciam tão perdidas olhando o nada, então ousou erguer a mão e acariciar o rosto ainda pálido dele, e o beijou no rosto, para sua própria surpresa, já que nunca havia sentido essa necessidade de proteger e de cuidar por alguém antes, e agora sentia por Harry. E se odiava internamente pelas coisas que havia feito ele passar...

Estava divagando tanto pelos seus pensamentos que sequer percebeu que Harry já não encarava mais o nada e sim seu rosto, como se estivesse o estudando, e então a mão de Harry subiu e se pousou sobre a sua que ainda acariciava o rosto do moreno.

- Sev-Severus?

- Sim Harry... – não pode deixar de sorrir, por que o moreno havia voltado, pelo menos por agora – eu lhe trouxe o jantar... você precisa comer...

- e-eu não quero mais ficar com a babá Severus, não quero, por favor... eu vou me comportar... mas não me deixa mais com ela... por favor...

- eu sei... não se preocupe mais, você não vai mais ficar com babá alguma... – havia sorrido e não havia retirado a mão do rosto de Harry, que parecia relaxar diante do carinho, e Severus pode enxergar mais uma vez ali o menino carente de afeto, que agora sabia que ele era - ... agora se sente melhor para comer, por que ainda preciso resolver alguns problemas... – Severus colocou a bandeja no colo de Harry, e esperou ate que ele começasse a comer para se levantar – eu vou estar no meu laboratório, mas não vou demorar muito...

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Severus saiu do quarto de Harry deixando a porta apenas apoiada, e foi direto para o porão, e assim que adentrou no recinto ouviu os gritos de desespero do casal, e aquilo soou como musica para os seus ouvidos. Infelizmente não podia usar imperdoáveis, mas tinha poções que poderiam substituir bem os malefícios, então foi ate um pequeno armário no fundo e escolheu algumas poções, foi ate o casal e destampou um dos pequenos vidros, e despejou todo o conteúdo na boca da mulher que gritava de forma histérica, e logo fez o mesmo com o homem que o ameaçava, mas fez ouvidos surdos a eles, e repetiu o processo com os outros vidros sem nunca deixar de sorrir internamente.

Um pequeno feitiço de modificação de memória, e depois de ter estendido as roupas de volta a eles e eles terem se vestido ainda no meio de uma visível confusão, liberou os dois sorrindo para dentro, a babá de Harry seria cometida por furúnculos por todo seu corpo pelo resto de sua vida, dos mais feios doloridos e fedorentos, agora quando ao homem que ousou tentar abusar de Harry, ele viveria em um estado de excitação permanente, mas nunca mais em sua vida teria uma ereção, nunca mais em sua vida teria um orgasmo, e sempre vomitaria quando se aproximasse de alguém de forma sexual, e o que deixava Severus mais feliz, era que ele era o único que seria capaz de produzir a mistura certa de poções para anular esses efeitos, e não pensava em produzi-los nunca.

Severus sorria para dentro, por que toda a vez que aquelas pessoas tentassem manter relações com alguém, os sintomas se acentuariam mais, essa era uma boa , limpa e duradoura vingança. Deixou os dois desorientados e os jogou para rua, depois de ter apagado qualquer vestígio de lembrança que eles tivessem de sua casa, de si ou de Harry.

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Harry tinha comido toda a sopa que Severus havia lhe dado, e agora estava ali, sentado da mesma forma, com o corpo tremendo relativamente, por que não queria ficar sozinho, mas tinha medo de pedir para ficar com Severus, por que tinha medo de ser rejeitado, ou de acabar apanhando por isso, então ficou apenas ali, abraçado a seu ursinho, ate que viu a porta de seu quarto se abrir, e não pode deixar de se afundar na cama mais uma vez.

- bom que você comeu tudo – retirou a bandeja do colo de Harry e voltou a se sentar no mesmo lugar que havia ocupado anteriormente – já esta relativamente tarde, e seu dia foi bem estressante – não queria mencionar o ocorrido a Harry – então eu quero que tome isto, se deite e durma – a voz era macia, enquanto tirava do bolso mais um frasco dessa vez de uma poção para dormir sem sonhar diluída apenas para induzir Harry ao sono, a destampava, e vertia o liquido na boca dele dessa vez sem precisar forçá-lo, logo o ajudou a se deitar melhor e o cobriu - se precisar de mim estarei no meu quarto Harry... – Severus fez mais um carinho nos cabelos dele e saiu deixando a porta encostada – boa noite...

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

O pocionista tomou um banho longo e demorado, precisava daquilo para terminar de se acalmar e relaxar, já que as coisas não estavam saindo como gostaria, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de estar aliviado por Harry estar bem. Saiu do banho e vestiu seu pijama cinza chumbo, e se deitou sem muitos preâmbulos, todo o quarto estava a escuras com exceção de uma abajur acessa na mesa de cabeceira, lhe brindando iluminação suficiente para que pudesse ler. O livro estava aberto, mas depois de ter lido pela sexta vez seguida a mesma linha, acabou por desistir, e o pousou sobre seu colo, enquanto encarava o teto e pensava no que poderia ter acontecido a Harry se não tivesse voltado antes para casa.

Não podia deixar de se culpar por isso, e acabou rindo inconformado com esse misto de sentimentos que crescia em si, uma necessidade quase que doentia que começava a sentir, por fazer Harry feliz, por não deixar que nada de ruim acontecesse a ele, como se quisesse compensá-lo por tudo de ruim que ele havia passado, como se o quisesse como um...

- Sev-Severus – os cabelos revoltos de Harry assim como seus olhos verdes apareceram pela porta, olhando para dentro do quarto com certo temor, o rosto coberto de suor, e mesmo com a luz tênue Severus pode ver que Harry tremia ligeiramente - ...e-eu... eu posso... dormir aqui?

- ... – Severus havia ouvido bem, Harry pedindo para dormir consigo, como se fosse um gatinho assustado, que procurava proteção, e nesse caso a fonte de proteção era ele. Ficou serio mais alguns instantes, e viu como Harry vacilantemente retirava a cabeça dali, com uma expressão de medo maior ainda - ... Harry... – chamou a atenção dele assim, enquanto colocava o livro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, e puxava as cobertas que estavam do seu lado, abrindo espaço para ele – teve um pesadelo? - viu o rapaz afirmar positivamente enquanto entrava ainda um tanto quanto vacilante no quarto, e ia se deitar ao seu lado, mantendo a maior distancia possível, então o cobriu, e ficou ali vendo, como ele agarrava aquele ursinho velho - ... tudo bem Harry, pode vir dormir aqui sempre que quiser...

Apagou a luz de cabeceira, e continuou ali, fitando o teto, no escuro, enquanto pensava na quantidade de vezes que gostaria de ter corrido para a cama de sua mãe por conta de um pesadelo, mas que não havia podido, e o mesmo acontecia com Harry, só que agora era diferente, por que agora ele tinha a si, e não pode deixar de sorrir por isso, por que agora Harry confiava em si, e o via como um porto seguro...

E mais uma vez seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, quando sentiu um peso sobre seu peito, e Harry se mexer inquieto, ate que acariciou os cabelos dele, e assim ele se acalmou, pegando no sono quase que em seguida.

Severus não dormiu naquela noite, apenas ficou ali, acariciando os cabelos revoltos, e sentindo a respiração de Harry, o observando dormir como nunca havia feito, e com a leve impressão de que ele lhe parecia mais infantil do que para as outras pessoas, mas isso não lhe importou, havia jurado para si que cuidaria dele a qualquer preço, e que o faria experimentar da felicidade da qual ele parecia nunca ter provado em plenitude.

_Continua_

_NDA__

_Espero que a narrativa não tenha ficado confusa,,,,_

_E então, mereço pelo menos um reviewlzinho, pra dizer se vcs gostaram ou odiaram?_

_Bom no próximo capitulo vamos ver como a relação de Harry e Severus se estreitaram, e também teremos a aparição de um novo personagem, que vai bagunçar o mundo deles, quem adivinhar ganha um doce, mas o doce não vale para aquelas que já sabem quem é, rsrsrsrs_

_Bom eu também queria muito agradecer a__Nicky Evans__ , __Rosy SS, __Debora CTN__ , __Nandda__ , __Ana Scully Rickman, __Neko Lolita__ , __Rosana F.__ e __Rose Snape Malfoy_ _eu realmente agradeço muito a vocês pelos reviews, pq eu fico parecendo criança boba quando recebe um, e sei que pelo menos vocês me lêem, e estão gostando, rsrsrsrs, bom espero que gostem desse cap também, e que me deixem seus comentários, rsrsrsrs, bjs bjs e ate o próximo_


	11. Chapter 11

Oie pessoal, aqui esta mais um cap, e um docinho para quem adivinhou que era o Remus o próximo personagem a aparecer, rsrrsrs, e bom, espero que não fiquem bravos e bravas comigo,,, por que o Sevie vai mostrar o lado dele que ele ainda mantem, e acreditem vai ficar pior no proximo cap, bom vou parar de bla bla bla e vou deixar voces lerem, bjs bjs bjs e espero comentarios ein...

Baka...ainda preciso dizer? Você é o que há de mais importante pra mim... obrigado por existir...

**Remus**

A relação entre Harry e Severus havia melhorado mensuravelmente, desde o fatídico ocorrido com a baba que Severus havia contratado para tomar conta dele, Severus havia decidido que tiraria carta de motorista assim poderia levar Harry consigo quando precisasse sair em entregas mais demoradas, apesar que isso lhe tomava muito mais tempo, mas não se importava, por que ver como o rapaz sorria era como um pagamento.

Vez ou outra se via pensando em como sua vida deu uma virada de 360° mas não podia se queixar, já não odiava mais o rapaz, e se preocupava por ele, uma preocupação quase paternal, mas isso não queria dizer que viviam as mil maravilhas, Severus ainda possuía seu péssimo humor e sua paciência curta, apesar de esta ter sido melhorada e já conseguir tolerar algumas travessuras do moreno, mas mesmo assim castigos eram repartidos, brinquedos eram tomados, e alguns gritos eram dados, mas nada que não se resolvia na hora do jantar, ou na hora de Harry dormir.

E hoje era um dos dias que sua paciência estava a prova, estava toda a manhã tentando sair precisava ir ao mercado fazer compras mas não estava conseguindo sair, teria que levar Harry, mas toda hora o rapaz parecia esquecer algo, ou simplesmente sumir. Já havia pensado em deixá-lo ali, mas se lembrou do que havia acontecido da ultima vez, e acabou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa, e se apoiando mais em seu Land Rover modelo Freelander 2, um carro que havia lhe agradado desde que havia tirado sua carta e precisava comprar um. Massageou a base do nariz olhando para a porta da sala mais uma vez, esperando que Harry saísse dali pronto de uma vez por todas, ate que ela se abriu, mas não pode deixar de soltar um suspiro ao ver o rapaz se aproximar, por que estava muito frio e havia nevado muito na noite anterior.

- To pronto!

- E onde estão suas luvas, o gorro e o casaco?

- Esqueci, vou pegar e já volto.

- Não demore ou deixarei você ai.

- ... eu já volto!

Harry entrou em casa correndo, adorava ir fazer compras com Severus, era sinônimo de doces e balas, mas se demorasse muito ele o deixaria em casa, subiu as escadas correndo e foi até seu quarto revirando a cômoda até encontrar seu casaco e voltar novamente correndo para fora.

- Pronto!

- Pensei ter mandado você pegar o gorro e as luvas também...

- Não precisa, eu não estou com frio... – fez um leve bico e acabou cruzando os braços na frente do peito da mesma forma que Severus fazia – podemos ir?

- Não é opcional Harry, e não discuta comigo...

- Ta bom... – Harry fiz uma cara de desgosto e estava se virando para ir pegar o gorro e as luvas - mas não me deixe aqui... você prometeu que ia me levar...

-Me lembro bem do que te prometi... – suspirou cansado - ...fique aqui e deixe que eu pego ou não sairemos de casa hoje – Harry acenou afirmativamente com um sorriso de lado a lado – Não se suje, não brinque com a neve, e não saia daqui, ou eu realmente não vou pensar duas vezes em ir e te deixar em casa – falava aquilo só para atormentar o menor, que se colocou ao lado do carro sem despregar os olhos de Severus – já volto .

Harry ignorou a parte do "não brinque com a neve" que Severus havia lhe dito e começou a fazer uma enorme bola de neve assim que viu o mais velho passar pela porta da sala, quando voltassem se Severus o deixasse, faria um enorme boneco de neve. Estava tão entretido que não viu o homem de cabelos claros se aproximar o suficiente para levantá-lo pelo braço e começar a puxá-lo.

- Vamos Harry, temos que aproveitar enquanto ele não volta e fugir daqui, vamos logo – O homem tentou aparatar com Harry mas não conseguiu – Esse bastardo colocou barreiras aqui, vamos logo Harry não temos muito tempo, temos que chegar a um lugar onde possamos aparatar antes que ele volte...

Remus John Lupin tentou arrastar Harry para o mais longe da casa possível. Harry estava estático o rosto daquele homem não lhe era estranho, mas o medo estava se apoderando rápido, ele tentou se livrar do agarre mas não conseguiu, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e o corpo inteiro começou a tremer. O cheiro de medo era quase palpável, e para Remus, Harry estava reagindo a possibilidade de fugir. Mas foi só quando sentiu Harry forçar para o lado contrario ao que tentava levá-lo, que seu deu conta de que algo estava errado ali.

- Vamos Harry, o que está acontecendo?

- P-por fa-fa-vor Se-nhor, n-não m-me ma-machu-que - não queria sair dali, queria gritar por Severus mas não conseguia, e só a possibilidade de ser levado do lado dele, o deixava aterrorizado - ...p-por f-favor...

- Harry? – O rosto de Harry estava banhado em lágrimas – O que está acontecendo, o que o ranhoso fez com você? – A garganta de Harry estava seca, as palavras não saiam e respirar estava difícil – Vamos filhote, você não pode estar com medo, eu vou levá-lo para um lugar seguro bem longe do ranhoso.

Harry fez apenas mais uma tentativa de se soltar do agarre de Remus, e dessa vez diante da surpresa que o rosto de Remus refletia Harry conseguiu, saiu correndo do jeito que pode em direção da casa, mas acabou escorregando e caindo de peito no chão. O rosto banhado em lágrimas, sua mão direita doendo muito.

Remus olhava tudo atônito, naquele exato momento ele pode perceber que o que Harry temia não era Snape e sim ele. Harry estava fugindo dele, demonstrando um pânico irracional que nunca havia presenciado no garoto. Remus não conseguia fazer nada, havia ficado completamente sem ação.

Severus havia ido pelas luvas e o gorro de Harry, estava muito frio, e ele não queria que Harry ficasse gripado, o gorro estava largado em cima de uma das poltronas da sala, cada uma das luvas estava em um cômodo diferente, Severus pensava em ter uma boa conversa com Harry sobre como cuidar de suas roupas e em como a sala a cozinha e o banheiro não eram lugares para sair largando suas peças assim. Voltou-se para sair da casa, se Harry fica-se por mais tempo do lado de fora sem a devida proteção, com certeza ficaria doente.

Ao abrir a porta a cena que viu o deixou realmente surpreso. Remus John Lupin estava a alguns metros de Harry, que estava engatinhando pelo chão molhado indo em direção a porta. Assim que viu Severus, Harry se pós de pé do jeito que pode e saiu correndo indo se refugiar nos braços daquele que lhe dava a segurança que nunca havia tido.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Hom... mal... não deixa... m-me le-levar... n-não...

- Maldito filho de uma puta o que você fez a ele? - Lupin vociferava a Severus, a varinha apontada diretamente a sua cabeça – Eu vou levá-lo embora e você fique quieto ai a não ser que queira morrer, e acredite não me custaria nada matá-lo.

- Calma – Severus estava ignorando completamente o lobisomem que estava a poucos metros dele o ameaçando – Harry calma, ninguém vai te levar embora, não precisa chorar.

- Ho-homem mal... ma-machu-car...

- Ninguém vai machucá-lo – Remus havia se aproximado deles o mais que pode, a varinha ainda em riste apontada direto para Severus – Não se preocupe.

- Solte ele de uma maldita vez ranhoso – Remus tentou puxar Harry pelo braço para afastá-lo de Severus – Vou levá-lo agora.

- Ahhhhhhh – Harry gritou por causa do puxão que recebeu – N-não...não... n-não fiz na-da... do-doendo... sol-solta...

Harry estava cada vez mais agitado, a perspectiva de que alguém queria lhe separar de Severus para lhe fazer mal, fazia com que sua cabeça doesse, ele não queria ir, mas aquele homem estava machucando seu braço e ele só conseguia chorar tentando se agarra o máximo que podia para não ser levado.

- Harry? – Remus soltou o braço de Harry que se aferrou mais ainda a Severus que continuava a ignorar a presença do lupino – Maldito Ranhoso, você vai pagar muito caro pelo que fez a ele.

- Não ouse apontar sua varinha para mim, em minha própria casa – O ódio na voz de Severus fez com que o pânico de Harry aumentasse, e as pernas começassem a falhar em sustentar o corpo do garoto que tremia cada vez mais – Vá para dentro Harry, AGORA! – Vociferou, somente para ver como as lagrimas de Harry caiam em maior abundancia – AGORA! – gritou uma segunda vez, e viu como o rapaz saiu correndo para dentro de casa, sem pensar duas vezes, deixando a ele e a Lupin a sós, enquanto sua cabeça agia rápido procurando uma saída para aquela situação, que realmente não esperava que se apresentasse, já que para si Lupin estava morto a muito tempo – agora me diga, o que um pulgoso como você esta fazendo aqui, e não morto e enterrado como o cão que era o seu namoradinho?

Um sorriso perverso nasceu no rosto do pocionista, por que ele havia achado uma saída, que por sinal lhe seria bem prazerosa, e lhe resolveria alguns problemas, sorriu de forma mais maléfica ainda quando viu que Remus vacilou quando havia mencionado Black, então num movimento rápido e certeiro que pegou o lupino de surpresa, arrebatou a varinha dele.

Severus nunca tinha se tornado bom de todo, com exceção de Harry, mas olhando Lupin ali, uma idéia me malévola passou por sua cabeça, e agora só precisava colocá-la em andamento, e ganharia um escravo sexual, alem de alguém confiável para cuidar de Harry quando precisasse.

- então você veio atrás do seu menino de ouro... – tinha um sorriso retorcido no rosto – sinto informar Lupin, mas ele me pertence agora... foi um presente sabe, para que eu faça com ele o que eu quiser... e você não imagina os usos ótimos que eu encontrei para ele... – via como o rosto de Lupin se retorcia, – quer o seu menininho de volta Lupin, assuma o lugar dele...

Falou para logo dar um soco certeiro na boca do estomago de Lupin e ver como ele caia desmaiado no chão, pegou então o corpo leve dele e o levou para o porão e conjurou um feitiço o prendendo de maneira firme,deu uma olhada nos arredores, se certificando de que apenas Lupin estava por ali, voltou então para dentro de casa e foi por um colar no cofre na sala. Dali ainda podia ouvir o choro de Harry, mas cuidaria dele depois primeiro precisava cuidar de Lupin, e se certificar que ele não seria um risco para si depois.

- vejo que já acordou... – falou com o olhar serio, segurando o colar que aparentava ser pecioso nas mãos – e então Lupin, já pensou na opção que eu te dei? Se quer o seu menino de volta, tome o lugar dele... – podia mentir descaradamente já que o lupino não sabia oclumencia – assuma o lugar de Harry, e eu deixo o seu menino de ouro em paz...

- DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ... – Remus cuspia as palavras que tinham gosto de fel em sua boca, enquanto as lagrimas escorriam teimosamente, pelos seus olhos, por que de todas as coisas que pensou que poderia ter acontecido com Harry, essa era uma das piores – VOCÊ VAI PAGAR POR CADA COISA QUE VOCÊ FEZ A ELE, MISSERAVEL...

Severus olhava Lupin de forma atenta, o corpo dele estava mais magro e demarcado do que se lembrava, e as roupas sujas e esfarrapas, facilmente ele se passaria por um mendigo qualquer, mas os olhos dele continuavam tão atentos como sempre, demonstrando a ferocidade do lobo interior que ele tinha, e isso lhe agradava, por que teria alguém para domar, e de certa forma afastar suas frustrações.

- em vez de me ofender deveria se sentir agradecido Lupin, por que eu estou te dando duas opções... a primeira é que eu te mate aqui mesmo e agora... e a segunda é a que eu aprecio mais, você assume o lugar do seu tão precioso _Harry _– arrastou bem o nome de Harry, enquanto via Lupin se retorcer tentando se livrar – e eu faço um juramento inquebrável com você, e te prometo nunca mais encostar um dedo em cima daquele corpinho jovem e tenro...

-MALDITO DESGRAÇADO...FILHO DE UMA PUTA... ESCORIA DO MUNDO, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ... VOU FAZER VOCÊ PAGAR POR CADA SOFRIMENTO QUE VOCÊ CAUSOU AO HARRY...

- já ouvi todo esse seu linguajar e ele não me agrada... de todo modo eu vou ver agora como _Harry _está, e volto depois para saber o que você decidiu... – colocou o colar sobre uma das suas bancadas de trabalho – ate mais tarde Lupin...

Severus saio de seu laboratório e fechou a porta, deixando os palavrões e insultos de Lupin para trás, e se agradeceu mentalmente por ter colocado feitiços silenciadores ali, quando montou os feitiços de segurança da casa e do perímetro, acabou passando a mão pelos cabelos um tanto preocupado com Harry e foi direto para o quarto dele, batendo para logo depois entrar, e ver Harry sentado entre a cama e a parede, abraçado as próprias pernas, e ainda chorando.

- Harry? – perguntou se aproximando devagar do rapaz, que instintivamente levou os braços acima da cabeça como modo de proteção – sou eu Harry... Severus... – se armou de toda a sua paciência, e se agachou na frente dele e lhe segurou os braços com firmeza e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo – olhe pra mim vamos Harry...

- ho-homem m-mal – Harry balbuciou para logo depois olhar para Severus e se agarrar ao pescoço dele, o abraçando com força enquanto continuava a chorar - ... n-não d-deixa me l-levar... p-por favor...

- ninguém vai te levar embora Harry... eu prometi que iria cuidar de você lembra? – Severus se ergueu e levou consigo Harry, que não o soltava mais por nada, o levou então ate a cama e se sentou ali com Harry em seu colo - esta tudo bem agora Harry... tudo bem... – acariciava os cabelos negros e limpava as lagrimas do rapaz, o acalmando e ninando assim – agora pare de chorar...

Harry demorou mais de meia hora para se acalmar de todo, e então Severus o colocou deitado na cama, e o cobriu com uma manta de lã, Harry não havia pegado no sono apenas tinha parado de chorar e agora estava ali, deitado quietinho, abraçado ao seu ursinho surrado, e segurando a mão de Severus.

O pocionista ficou com Harry ate ele adormecer, apenas alisando os cabelos e as costas dele, com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra o rapaz não soltava, o resto do dia e a noite seriam longas, mas realmente não se importava, desde que conseguisse se manter e manter Harry em segurança, e escondidos como estava fazendo todo esse tempo.

_Continua..._

E ai, o que acharam do cap... bom peço desculpas pela boca suja do Rem,,, mas é que nessa situação, acho que essas são as palavras mais tranquilhas que ele falaria, rsrsr, e então o que acham que ele vai decidir,,, e o que acharam da jogada de Severus? Realmente eu apreciaria saber a opinião de vocês,,,, bjs bjs e deixem reviews, por favor...

E agora vão os agradecimentos: muito, mais muito, mais muito obrigada de verdade a **Afrodithe, Rosy SS, ****buubaa****, ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****, ****Leitora apaixonada, ****Neko Lolita****, ****la kariin****, ****Ana Scully Rickman****, ****Nandda****, **** Isaacs****, ****J. P. Malfoy.** , de verdade, são os comentários de vocês que me motivam a continuar,,, e eu realmente sou feliz em receber cada um deles, e passo o dia grudada na caixa de entrada para ver se chegou mais algum, rsrsrs, realmente espero que vocês tenham gostado desse cap, e que possam me deixar a opinião de vocês para os próximos...

Bjs bjs e ate o proximo cap...

Tehru


	12. Chapter 12

Séculos depois ca estou eu de volta com mais um cap, espero que gostem e desfrutem desse cap, como eu gostei e desfrutei em escreve-lo e olha que esse foi o cap mais longo que eu fiz dessa fic ein, rsrsrs, ah e por favor leiam as coisinhas que eu escrevi la embaixo please!

Baka, obrigada por sempre me aturar nas minhas mudanças de comportamento, amo você mais da conta sabia?

**Resposta**

Severus deixou Harry dormindo e desceu para preparar o jantar como sempre, fez algo de macarrão com molho branco, como sabia que o rapaz gostava, um pouco de suco de uva e teriam como sobremesa pudim que ainda havia na geladeira, pôs a mesa com dois lugares, e subiu as escadas, enquanto respirava pesadamente indo em direção a porta do quarto de Harry que abriu depois de bater levemente.

Harry continuava deitado abraçado a seu ursinho, não queria ficar sozinho, mas também não queria descer, já que tinha medo do homem mal o levar embora, e não queria, viu então a porta se abrir e acabou se encolhendo instintivamente, mas relaxou em seguida ao ver Severus entrando.

- hora do jantar Harry... vamos descer... eu fiz o macarrão que você gosta... – Severus se aproximou da cama de Harry e puxou a manta que o cobria, para instiga-lo a se levantar, mas viu que o rapaz estava quase estático, sem demonstrar intenção de levantar dali para nada – Harry você sabe que eu não te deixo comer no quarto assim como saltar as refeições, então se levante e lave o rosto para descer...

Severus esperou um pouco, mas nenhuma reação, então caminhou ate Harry e o pegou pelo braço o colocando de pé, com firmeza, mas sem ser rude, e o tomando pela mão em seguida, para levá-lo ate o banheiro, e o ajudar a lavar o rosto, para logo em seguida descer com ele.

- Harry, por favor, coma... – viu que o rapaz começou a comer devagar, mas dessa vez sem falar de boca cheia, ou sem ficar comentando sobre tudo tudo o que havia feito durante o dia, ou os desenhos que havia assistido, ou qualquer coisa, ele apenas ficava lá, quieto e comendo em silencio. - depois do jantar... se você quiser, pode ir brincar na neve um pouco, eu fico lá com você...

- e-eu não quero s-sair... – falou de forma baixa, e um tanto quanto tremula, já que tinha medo de sair de casa e que viesse outra pessoa como antes, querendo o levar embora - não quero ir l-la fora...

- Harry, ninguém mais vai lhe fazer mal - Severus se deixou recostar na cadeira, e soltou um suspiro alto – ninguém vai te tirar de mim, ou te levar embora... então termine de comer, que nós dois vamos lá fora, e você vai poder brincar na neve como queria mais cedo.

Harry não respondeu mais nada, mas o fato de Severus ter lhe dado àquela garantia o deixou mais seguro, terminou de comer e deixou o prato na pia como sempre fazia, para ir ate seu quarto e voltar em seguida, dessa vez, com um casaco de lã bem quente, seu gorro, e um par de luvas coloridas nas mãos, se sentou na sala e ficou esperando Severus terminar de limpar a cozinha para poderem sair.

Severus lavou a louça e a deixou no escorredor, para depois ir por seu casaco mais quente e um par de luvas, foi ate a sala vendo Harry sentado ali, e abriu a porta vendo como ele se levantou e saiu, fechou a porta em seguida, e viu como ainda estava um ar bem frio, alisou os cabelos, e foi para frente da casa, onde Harry tinha começado a juntar neve para fazer um boneco de neve, e como ele se esforçava agora para juntar mais neve ainda, e fazer uma primeira bola maior na base.

- Esse vai ser o maior boneco de neve do mundo Severus...

- Realmente se continuar a só juntar neve na base assim, ele vai ser o mais largo e não o maior... – e apesar do comentário Harry riu um pouquinho, e parou de colocar neve na base enquanto tentava alisa-la o máximo que podia, para logo começar a colocar neve em cima, ate que Severus viu que estava voltando a nevar naquela noite, caminhou ate Harry e o pegou pela mão – vamos ter que entrar... está nevando... mas não se preocupe amanha... se for preciso eu te ajudarei a ter seu boneco de neve...

- Jura?

- Não preciso te prometer isso... - falou enquanto tirava alguns flocos de neve que se acumularam na touca do rapaz – agora para dentro antes que pegue um resfriado...

Dessa vez Harry não fez birra ou qualquer outra coisa, apenas segurou a mão de Severus como pode por causa da luva e entrou, não queria ficar gripado e depois ter que tomar aquele remédio de gosto ruim que Severus tinha lhe dado, então sabia que não deveria brincar lá fora enquanto nevasse. O rapaz acabou sentado na sala brincando com seus blocos de lego, enquanto Severus lia sentado de sua poltrona próxima à lareira que estava acessa, ficaram assim apenas fazendo companhia um para o outro ate a hora de Harry ir dormir.

- hora de dormir Harry... vamos...

- não... eu quero brincar mais um pouco... por favor...

- não... e você sabe que não vai me convencer, então suba para colocar seu pijama, eu vou subir em seguida, e será melhor que você já esteja deitado.

- mas Severus...

- pra cima Harry... agora! – Severus baixou o livro do qual não tinha deixado de ler durante essa pequena discussão e olhou direto para Harry, que só soltou um muxoxo e subiu muito a contra gosto, deixando os brinquedos todos espalhados no chão da sala, Severus balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, e foi por um copo de leite adocicado com mel, o mornou e subiu para o quarto do rapaz em seguida, para ver como ele ainda estava em pé, terminando de abotoar a camisa do pijama, apesar de ter errado as cassas dos botões – deixa que eu faço isso, tome seu leite por enquanto...

- eu não quero leite hoje...

- você quer sim, toda vez que diz que não quer leite, você me acorda no meio da noite, com fome, então tome o seu leite... – Harry fez um bico enorme, mas tomou todo o conteúdo do copo de uma vez, o que o deixou com um bigode gracioso de leite nos lábios – agora vá limpar essa boca e escovar os dentes...

- mas eu já tinha escovado antes Severus...

- Harry... vá escovar os dentes e volte... – Severus falou com firmeza, só para ver Harry sair do quarto e ir até o banheiro, aproveitou para puxar as cobertas da cama dele, e pegar o ursinho surrado que estava largado em um canto do quarto, e pouco depois Harry voltou com o canto da boca ainda sujo de pasta, coisa que Severus limpou – você deixou a maioria dos seus brinquedos espalhados hoje... sabe que eu não gosto disso não sabe? – recebeu um movimento afirmativo de Harry – amanhã após tomar café a primeira coisa que você vai fazer é recolher todos eles... – Severus se levantou e terminou de cobrir Harry, que apesar da resistência em querer dormir naquele horário, acabou bocejando cansado – eu vou trabalhar no meu laboratório um pouco, se precisar de mim, desça bata na porta e espere... bom sono Harry.

Severus entregou o ursinho que o rapaz logo abraçou e ficou ali ainda sentado na beirada da cama por um tempo, ate ter certeza de que o menino havia dormido, então se levantou e acendeu um pequeno abajur de tomada, que emitia uma luz azul tênue, e saiu encostando a porta, para então descer de volta ao porão, para conseguir a reposta que queria de certo lupino.

- E então Remus... já se decidiu? – perguntou assim que esteve frente ao lupino depois de ter fechado a porta do laboratório, estendeu a mão e ficou brincando com o colar de servidão, que havia deixado sobre a bancada – eu não tenho a noite toda...

Remus estava com os braços feridos de tanto tentar se soltar, havia pensado em pedir para que Severus o matasse, mas se fizesse isso, iria deixar Harry a má sorte com aquele homem pelo resto da vida, então decidiu assumir o lugar dele, já que era o que Severus pediu para deixar seu pequeno Prongs em paz.

- faça o... faça o juramento inquebrável primeiro... e eu farei... – acabou baixando a cabeça e se dando por vencido por que não havia outra solução - ... farei o que quiser...

- sábia escolha... – falou de forma seria mas por dentro estava rindo, havia acabado de conseguir alguém para esquentar sua cama, como também alguém para servir de elfo doméstico, e que quando precisasse cuidaria de Harry, sem que ele tivesse que se preocupar com incidentes como o da ultima vez. Severus pegou sua varinha do bolso de seu casaco e se aproximou de Remus, fez um pequeno momento, e um dos braços dele ficou livre, então agarrou a mão de Remus, e estendeu sua varinha para as mãos unidas – Eu, Severus Prince Snape, juro diante de Remus John Lupin, nunca tocar em Harry James Potter, com intenções sexuais, se assim o fizer, deverei cair morto ao instante... – falou de maneira firme para então ver como um pequeno raio vermelho brotava de sua varinha e unia as duas mãos, sentiu um pequeno calor recorrer as mãos, e então o soltou, para logo estender o colar a Remus – coloque! – ordenou e viu que foi obedecido sem replicas, aquilo era tudo o que precisava, que Remus colocasse o colar por si só, sorriu de forma um pouco torta e fez mais um movimento de varinha para soltar os braços de Remus – bem vindo a minha humilde morada Remus...

- onde... onde esta o Harry, eu quero vê-lo... me diga onde ele esta... – começou a falar assim que se viu livre das cordas, e não pensou duas vezes tentou avançar contra Snape, mas acabou parado onde estava sem poder se mover - ... o que você fez comigo, maldito bastardo?

- céus... esse linguajar, realmente não fara bem ao garoto, então modere sua língua... – disse se afastando disposto a sair do laboratório – você poderá vê-lo amanhã, por que neste exato momento ele esta dormindo... e você... precisa comer algo e tomar um banho, já que esta fedendo... - Severus rio para dentro de novo e deixou o laboratório, deixando a porta aberta para ser seguido – a proposito – disse ao ver que Lupin o seguia com passos torpes, devido a tanto tempo na mesma posição e sem ingerir alimento algum – o colar é similar a um feitiço de escravidão, e como foi você quem o colocou, ele se ativou, de maneira resumida, você não pode atentar contra mim, que o colar não deixara... mais uma coisa... nessa casa não se é permitido fazer magia, muito menos na frente de Harry... – viu que o lobisomem ia protestar, mas ergueu uma mão o calando – suas respostas serão sanadas com o tempo... ou não de toda forma não me apetece responde-las agora, então coma!

Já estavam na cozinha e Severus indicou sobre a mesa um prato de macarrão com molho branco para Remus, o viu hesitar um pouco, mas logo ele estava sentado ali comendo com rapidez, apesar de tentar a todo custo manter a educação.

- depois que terminar sua refeição, eu lhe mostrarei seu quarto, e lhe darei uma muda de pijama limpo para que você possa se vestir... e se não tivermos nenhum contra tempo... amanhã sairemos para comprar algo de roupa para você, por que te quero no mínimo apresentável na minha casa... quando terminar me avise, estarei na sala.

Remus ficou completamente atônico diante do tratamento que estava recebendo de Severus, por que não esperava toda aquela cordialidade, que ele estava lhe dando, apesar das palavras ríspidas, havia ali para si um prato de comida generoso, que por sinal estava deliciosa, não sabia se era por que realmente estava ou se era pelo tempo que não comia de maneira descente. Mas depois de comer sua única preocupação seria ver Harry, queria vê-lo ter certeza de que ele estava bem, de que estava inteiro, e de que o maldito Snape não tinha feito nada com ele desde a sua chegada. Terminou de comer em tempo recorde e se levantou saindo pela porta interna da cozinha e vendo que estava ao pés de uma escada, pensou em subir, mas preferiu seguir em frente e viu Snape ali, parado lendo tranquilamente, aproveitou para reparar melhor no ambiente da casa, viu vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, e acabou se perguntando a que crianças eles pertenceriam, afastou os pensamentos e entrou na sala.

- bom... agora que você já terminou me acompanhe... – Severus fechou o livro que estava lendo e o deixou sobre a mesinha, para ir em direção as escadas, não estava com animo para tentar nada hoje, e tinha muito o que pensar, em como fazer Harry se acostumar com o homem que havia tentado "sequestrá-lo", acabou passando a mão pelos cabelos cansado – aquela porta é o banho... está, será o seu quarto por enquanto... você vai encontrar seu pijama em cima da cama, ate amanha Lupin, e não tente nada estranho, a não ser que queira ser sufocado pelo colar.

Severus se retirou para a ultima porta no final do corredor, onde era seu quarto, tomou um banho longo e relaxante para em seguida se enfiar na cama disposto a dormir, já que precisaria estar muito, mas muito bem disposto e com muita paciência para Harry amanha.

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Remus ficou parado um bom tempo no lugar onde havia sido deixado, e viu Snape ir para uma daquelas portas, olhou ao redor do corredor, e sobravam mais duas portas fora a do que ele disse que seria o seu quarto e a do banheiro acabou levando a mão ao colar que agora estava pendurado em seu pescoço, e tentou soltar a abotoadora dele, mas não conseguiu, acabou respirando de forma frustrada, e mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, acabou dizendo para si que tudo estaria bem, faria qualquer coisa, desde que Harry estivesse completamente bem, e agora ele estava ali, para cuidar dele.

Mudou o peso do corpo mais uma vez, e ficou ali olhando as portas que haviam sobrado, uma delas estava fechada e completamente as escuras mas a outra tinha uma pequena claridade vinda debaixo da porta, balançou a cabeça e preferiu ir por um banho, já tinha três dias que não tomava um, três dias que estava seguindo o rastro de Snape de perto, tentando encontrar Harry. Acabou entrando na porta designada, e tateou a parede ate encontrar um interruptor, e o acendeu.

O quarto era simples, uma cama de casal, com a cabeceira encostada na parede, duas mesinhas de cabeceira uma de cada lado, uma pequena poltrona, uma cômoda, e uma janela, entrou e observou tudo atentamente, e mais uma vez ficou se perguntando o porquê de Snape estar lhe dando tudo aquilo, já que tinha entendido que seria sua nova puta no lugar de Harry, e no meio disso não havia nada implícito que seria tratado bem, mas era o que estava acontecendo.

De todas as formas pegou o pijama e foi ao banheiro, abriu a ducha e depois de ter tirado toda sua roupa entrou, e ficou olhando ao redor enquanto a água quente caia sobre seus ombros cansados, e seus braços doloridos, e mais uma vez viu algumas coisas infantis ali, shampoo e condicionador para criança que não irritavam os olhos, leu quando pegou um na mão, olhou para a parede ao redor do box, e vislumbrou pelo vidro embaçado, um roupão cheio de bichinhos fofos, preferiu ignorar tudo isso e se concentrar em seu banho, usou as coisas que estavam disponíveis ali, e por sinal eram somente infantis, mas precisava ficar limpo, então lavou os cabelos e esfregou todo o corpo com uma esponja de formato engraçado, amarela e com calças e um sabão de textura suave, e azul, com um cheiro que lhe lembrava muito a bebês. Sentia que estava tão leve que era como se tivesse tirado uma tonelada de sujeira de si, terminou seu banho depois de mais tempo que esperava e saiu do box, olhou ao redor e viu uma toalha limpa dobrada, ali em um pequeno armário, e não hesitou em pega-la, se secou e vestiu com a roupa que lhe foi dada, tudo aquilo era muito estranho, mas depois de ter conseguido aquela promessa de ranhoso não se importou muito. Saiu do banheiro vestido e acabou dando de cara com Harry, que o olhou com olhos arregalados.

- Harry, sou eu... Remus... você não se lembra de mim? – falou tentando se aproximar mas viu que a cada passo que dava, Harry dava dois para trás – o que ele fez com você Harry... o que o maldito ranhoso fez... – falava de forma baixa enquanto tentava se aproximar de Harry, ate que as costas dele se chocaram com a ultima porta, a que havia visto Snape entrar – se nos sairmos agora... ele não vai ter tempo de nos seguir Harry... então vamos... por favor...

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Severus finalmente havia se disposto a dormir, precisava descansar e estar muito bem disposto e calmo para o dia seguinte, sentiu como o sono se apoderou de seu corpo, e como todos os músculos relaxavam, ate ouvir um baque seco contra sua porta, apurou mais os ouvidos e ouviu a voz de Lupin pelo outro lado, se levantou com rapidez, imaginando o que poderia ser, não vestiu seu roupão, apesar de estar apenas com a calça de seu pijama, mas e todas as formas abriu a porta de seu quarto da forma mais rápida que pode, só para quase perder o equilíbrio quando sentiu Harry se agarrando a si com força e escondendo o rosto no seu peito, o apertando como se tivesse medo de solta-lo, foi quase um ato reflexo levar a mão aos cabelo de Harry, enquanto sua outra mão, abraçava o corpo franzino e tremulo dele.

- eu disse que você poderia vê-lo amanha, agora vá para o seu maldito quarto de uma vez, antes que as coisas se tornem mais complicadas Lupin – usava sua habitual voz seca, que não deixava muita margem para contestação, e que faria qualquer um a primeira vista tremer, e por sinal, sentiu como a cada palavra que dava, como Harry se oprimia mais em seu corpo, e que tremia cada vez mais - ... shhhh tudo bem Harry... tudo bem... ele não vai leva-lo embora lembra... lembra da promessa que eu te fiz? – viu o garoto balançar a cabeça de forma positiva, coisa que só pode sentir por ele estar com a cabeça pregada em seu peito – ...Lupin... quer dizer... Remus, vai ficar um tempo conosco... por isso ele vai ficar aqui... e o de hoje cedo foi apenas um engano Harry, ele te confundiu com outra pessoa... – falava olhando para Lupin de forma firme, como quem dizia com o olhar, que se ele o desmentisse, não iria sobreviver para saber as consequências que tinha provocado - ... amanhã ele vai se desculpar com você... agora volte para a cama sim...

- n-não... b-banheiro... não q-quero dormir s-sozinho... – o que Harry não queria admitir é que dormir sozinho com aquele homem em sua casa o deixava extremamente apavorado – por f-favor...

- tudo bem... use o meu banheiro e depois se deite que eu já vou... – falou e viu como Harry saiu em disparada, para dentro do quarto e de lá direto para o banheiro já que no mínimo o rapaz deveria estar mais que apertado. Voltou o olhar para frente e viu como Lupin tentava avançar em si, mas era impedido pelo colar, foi ate ele então e o segurou firme pela camisa do pijama, batendo com as costas dele na parece – vá para a sua maldita cama, no seu maldito quarto, por que se o colar te impede de me machucar, o mesmo não acontece comigo, e eu realmente poderia quebrar suas pernas se quisesse para te enfiar lá, agora some da minha frente, isso se quiser suas malditas respostas amanha...

Severus bateu com o corpo franzino de Remus mais uma vez contra a parede e saiu, não antes sem olhar para traz e ver como o corpo de Remus escoria pela parede em um choro mudo, mas realmente não se importou, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta, passou a mão pelos cabelos repetidas vezes, ate se acalmar um pouco mais, voltou então para a cama e se deitou, se cobrindo mas deixando o outro lado aberto, ate que viu Harry sair do banheiro de maneira tímida.

- tudo bem... agora venha se deitar que o dia foi bem cansativo hoje... – Harry se deitou e não hesitou nem sequer um segundo ao ir se apoiar no peito de Severus, buscando o calor e a seguridade que ele lhe passava – durma... e amanha conversarmos sim?

- h-homem m-mal...

- shhhh – Severus fez para que Harry parasse de falar – amanhã... agora durma – ele viu Harry fazer que sim com a cabeça mais uma vez, então esticou a mão desligando a luz do abajur de cabeceira, e puxou as cobertas para cobrir melhor o rapaz - ... durma bem Harry...

_Continua..._

E então, como vocês acham que o Harry vai reagir a presença do Remus agora na casa dele e do Sevie? Acham que o Sevie vai usufruir do Remus como é devido? Kkkkkk, eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês acham, rsrsrssr,

E vamos aos agradecimentos eu queria adradecer enormemente aqueles que tem acompanhado essa fic, e mais em especial que usa um poquim de seu tempo pra me deixar muito muito muito feliz, então eu realmente agradeço a **Nandda**** , ****Neko Lolita**** , ****Jealousy Blood**** , ****Deh Isaacs**** , ****Lunnafianna****, ****Helloysa Hiwatari Slytherin**** , ****Uzumari**** e ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter** muito obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, espero que tenham gostado de mais esse cap, e também espero receber mais comentários seus, para saber se agradei ou não, rsrrsrs, ah se alguma de vocês não recebeu comentário meu nos reviews por reply, por favor puxem minhas duas orelhas por mp, e me desculpem enormemente.

E agora dois agradecimentos especiais que eu não pude agradecer por reply, então os agradecimentos e respostas vao aqui:

**Leitora apaixonada**: sou eu quem tem que agradecer a atenção, e espero que tenha gostado desse cap, como dos anteriores,,, e bom, realmente muita agua ainda vai rolar debaixo da ponte, antes das coisas ficarem definitivamente nos seus lugares, espero que continue me acompanhando, bjs bjs

**Rosy SS: **e aqui esta mais um capitulo, e realmente o sevie so mudou com o Harry,,, mas logo logo ele se adapta ao Lupin também, e ai gostou do que ele fez com o lobinho?, bjs bjs e espero seu comentário no próximo cape in, rsrsrsrs

Bom devidos agradecimentos feitos, vamos la a propaganda, gente eu gostaria de pedir humildemente para vocês darem uma passadinha em uma fic que estou escrevendo em coautoria, ela esta sendo publicada aqui no meu perfil, e se chama amore mio, a principio nos estávamos utilizando personagens de cavaleiros do zodíaco, mas depois o negocio ficou tao OC, que ela ta mais pra fic original, então eu realmente gostaria de saber a opniao de vocês, isso se se interessassem para ler, rsrsrsrs

Agora vou indo, bjs bjs bjs e nos vemos no próximo cap

Tehru


	13. Chapter 13

Bom, aqui estou eu de volta, depois de muito tempo eu sei, mas muitas coisas aconteceram nesse tempo, e nem todas agradáveis, mas enfim...

Saibam que eu nunca vou abandonar a fic, só vou demorar um pouco mesmo em postar, acho que sou lerdinha de natureza, kkkkkkk, ou se quiserem podem culpar meu muso inspirador, que as vezes me faz escrever um cap em uma noite, e outras não me deixa escrever nem um paragrafo em uma semana...

Vou ser sincera com vocês, esse cap não ficou todo do meu agrado, mas espero ouvir as opiniões sinceras de vocês, por que por mais que eu fiquei pensando e pensando e pensando, não consegui achar o que foi que me desagradou... e eu realmente odeio quando isso acontece, snif.

Agora por favor não deixem de ler as considerações lá em baixo, ou vão perder a surpresa de natal, meio atrasada mas surpresa, rrsrsrs, ou melhor dizendo... presente, rsrrs

Baka, eu realmente espero que chegue o dia, em que no final, eu não tenha mais que me despedir de você... você é o que há de mais especial para mim...

**Conversa**

Severus se levantou relativamente cedo, tirou o peso de Harry de cima do seu braço tentando não acordá-lo em todo momento, queria deixa-lo dormir bem, já que ele havia se mexido, e tido pesadelos durante toda a noite, se espreguiçou e então foi para o guarda-roupa, pegou uma muda de roupa limpas, uma calça cinza, e uma camisa de gola alta verde oliva, roupas intimas e meias limpas e foi para o banheiro, tomou uma ducha rápida, lavou os cabelos e se vestiu, escovou os dentes e voltou para o quarto, só para ver como Harry tinha se mexido, e agora estava completamente esparramado no meio da cama, com o edredom quase caindo, não pode evitar de ir ate ele e arrumá-lo na cama para depois cobri-lo, desceu deixando a porta entreaberta, e acabou olhando para o quarto de Lupin, mas não bateu ou entrou, foi direto para a cozinha começar a preparar o café.

Serviu o café como sempre, mas dessa vez em vez de apenas dois lugares, colocou três, olhou no relógio mais uma vez, e então decidiu subir e acordar Harry, passou pelo quarto dele e pegou uma muda de roupa limpa e quente, e foi para o seu quarto, se sentou na beirada da cama, e começou a balançar Harry de leve.

- hora de acordar Harry... você já dormiu demais... – falou, e então viu o rapaz abrir os olhos e levar uma das mãos até eles para esfregá-los, tentando a todo custo focar a visão, mas sem muito sucesso – seus óculos, agora levante, tome um banho, e desça para tomarmos café...

- hum... Severus... – falou depois de ter colocado os óculos e finalmente enxergar o ex-mestre de poções com nitidez – o homem mal foi embora?

- bom... – Severus suspirou fundo já que gostaria de ter essa conversa com Harry mas tarde, mas pelo visto ela havia se adiantado um pouco – sente-se direito para que possamos conversar... bom... o homem que você viu ontem, não é um homem mal Harry... ele não vai fazer mal a você... e a partir de ontem ele vai morar aqui conosco...

- n-não... e-ele tentou me l-levar... ele é um homem m-mal... – o rapaz de olhos verdes começou a gaguejar enquanto tentava segurar o choro – n-não deixa ele ficar... manda ele embora...

- Harry... essa decisão já foi tomada... – Severus acabou erguendo a mão e fazendo um carinho desajeitado nos cabelos que mais pareciam um ninho de pássaro – ele não vai te fazer mal, e nem vai tentar te levar embora, ele vai ficar aqui por que gosta de você, e quer apenas o seu bem... ele vai cuidar de você quando eu não estiver, te levar para passear, brincar com você, e todas essas coisas que você vive me pedindo e eu não tenho tempo para fazer...

- m-mas eu não quero... não quero...

- Harry, por favor... – Severus pensou que pelo visto o rapaz ainda guardava para si a teimosia grifinória, e não pode deixar de dar um longo suspiro - ... você sabe que nada vai me fazer mudar de ideia, então apenas aproveite o fato de ter alguém para brincar com você... e bom... podemos fazer um trato se você quiser... se ele judiar de você, ou for mal com você de alguma forma... você vem e me conta, e eu tomo as devidas providências... – ele viu que Harry não havia gostado muito da ideia de mais uma pessoa naquela casa, mas paciência, nem tudo poderia ser do jeito que o garoto quisesse – agora levante-se e vá tomar banho, por que eu já servi o café... e fiz as panquecas que você gosta...

O rapaz não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Severus falando das panquecas, o abraçou com força para depois sair correndo em direção ao banheiro no outro lado do corredor, por que apesar de o quarto de Severus possuir um banheiro, Harry tinha suas próprias coisas no outro, e só pedia para tomar banho no quarto de Severus quando queria brincar com algo na banheira.

Severus se levantou e arrumou a cama, saiu do quarto, parou em frente ao quarto de Remus, e bateu duas vezes na porta, mas não entrou, apenas avisou que o café da manhã estava servido e que se ele quisesse comer deveria descer em dez minutos. Após isso desceu e foi ocupar seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa, e ficou esperando, até que alguns minutos depois Harry desceu todo desconfiando, olhando o terceiro lugar a mesa, se sentou onde normalmente se sentava e ficou calado, Severus balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e se aproximou dele para tirar uma mancha de pasta no canto da boca, e depois o serviu de uma porção generosa de panquecas, e viu como ele começou a comer sem falar nada, preferiu respeitar o silêncio dele, e começou a comer sua própria porção em silêncio.

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Remus não havia conseguido dormir direito, havia se mexido na cama, durante toda a noite, havia chorado de frustração, ao ver como Harry parecia confiar tanto em Snape, e como havia basicamente fugido de si com medo, quando o havia encontrado no corredor, e como ele havia se abraçado ao ranhoso, como havia tentado buscar refugio e conforto nele, e isso destruiu parte de si por dentro, por que aquele não era o Harry que conhecia, não era o rapaz a quem estava procurando por longos meses, então uma curiosidade se instalou em si, queria saber o que tinha acontecido e queria saber isso o quanto antes.

Já estava sentado na cama quando ouviu as batidas na porta e a voz de Snape, se levantou então e foi ate o banheiro, pelo silêncio não havia mais ninguém no andar de cima, lavou o rosto e arrumou os cabelos curtos com a mão, para logo se levantar e se olhar no espelho, o rosto estava marcado, e olheiras eram mais que visíveis ao redor de seus olhos, fez uma careta de desgosto, mas se obrigou a ir para baixo, por que se quisesse suas respostas, teria que descer.

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Severus viu quando a figura de Remus Lupin surgiu pela porta da cozinha, e como Harry enrijeceu na cadeira que estava sentado, por sorte havia colocado o lugar de Lupin do lado oposto ao de Harry, ficou olhando para os dois de forma atenta, Lupin não desgrudava os olhos de Harry, e Harry não erguia os olhos do prato a sua frente, viu quando o rapaz começou a comer cada vez mais rápido, queria terminar logo e sair dali.

- Harry... depois de terminar de comer, eu quero que vá recolher os brinquedos que deixou espalhados no chão ontem... – ele viu Harry erguer o rosto para começar a protestar, mas o baixar logo em seguida, depois de ter cruzado o olhar com o homem a sua frente – sem discussão Harry... depois você vai tomar banho, e colocar algo de roupa bem quente por que nos vamos sair...

- onde nos vamos Severus? – dessa vez ele simplesmente havia ignorado que Remus estava ali, e se virado extremamente rápido para Severus, quase sorrindo – você me leva pra tomar chocolate quente?... por favor...

- ... vai depender de como você se portar ate a hora de sairmos... e se você vai ou não guardar seus brinquedos como eu pedi...

-... tá...

- e você... trate de comer antes que suas panquecas se transformem em cubos de gelo... – Severus falou depois de ver como Remus não despregava os olhos de Harry, como se estivesse vendo algo irreal ali, ate que sua atenção se voltou novamente para Harry, que estava se levantando, depois de ter terminado de comer - ... o prato e o copo na pia Harry...

- sim Severus... – o garoto levou seu prato e copo para a pia e os colocou dentro da cuba, e voltou para o lado de Severus, mas acabou olhando o homem que não tirava os olhos de si - ... e-eu vou g-guardar meus b-brinquedos...

- o olhando assim, só consegue com que ele fique nervoso... Harry não gosta de estranhos, então pare de encará-lo!

- eu não sou nenhum estranho ranhoso...

Remus falou de forma ainda um pouco vacilante sem deixar de encarar a porta por onde Harry havia saído, e não conseguia parar de se perguntar onde estava o seu Harry, por que apesar de idênticos fisicamente, aquele não era o filho de seus melhores amigos, acabou dando um suspiro fundo e viu então como Snape se levantava e levava o prato e a xícara de chá para a pia e se colocava a lava-las, sem dizer mais nada.

- se você puder se apressar um pouco mais em comer, para que eu deixe a cozinha limpa, poderemos conversar enquanto Harry termina de arrumar seus brinquedos.. – a voz soava normal e calma, mas mesmo depois de ter terminado de lavar sua louça e a de Harry, Lupin ainda não havia se levantado, e quando olhou para a mesa ele ainda nem sequer havia começado a comer - ,,, quando se sentir digno de terminar o desjejum que eu preparei, lave a louça e se quiser realmente saber o que aconteceu a Harry, eu vou estar esperando no escritório, que fica adjacente a sala...

O lupino ficou olhando Snape falar com aquela calma que o irritava, e com essa intimidade que ele demostrava com Harry que o deixava mais atônito ainda, e irritado ainda, se obrigou então a cortar um pedaço das panquecas e levar a boca, e acabou se surpreendendo com o gosto, já que estava muito bom, comeu todo com certa voracidade e rapidez, por que só após o primeiro pedaço havia se dado conta de que estava faminto, e que a dias não comia direito, quando terminou levou a louça ate a pia e a lavou deixando as outras sobre a mesa, e saiu pisando com calma pelo chão frio, já que estava descalço, chegou ate a sala e viu Harry abaixado ali recolhendo vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, quis parar para falar com ele, mas acabou ficando receoso, não queria outra reação como a da noite anterior, então apenas desviou dele e foi em procura a sala que Snape havia indicado, e entrou sem bater.

Severus não estava sentado no escritório, que era onde compilava as informações que havia adquirido em suas pesquisas, e mantinha o controle dos pedidos que recebia e do estoque que tinha, estava sentado em uma das poltronas que havia ali, de frente para outra que era idêntica a que estava sentado, separadas apenas por uma mesinha de centro baixa, onde se encontrava uma garrafa de whisky e dois copos com gelo.

Remus entrou e depois de ter a poltrona indicada por Snape se sentou e ficou olhando como ele servia os dois copos, os enchendo ate em cima. O lupino se perguntou se não estava cedo para beber mas não disse nada, apenas observou quando um dos copos foi empurrado para si, mas não o pegou.

- bom... creio que tenhamos tempo apenas para te deixar a parte da situação de Harry, por que eu não quero ele todo choroso, dizendo que não vamos ter tempo para sair... – Severus respirou fundo e deu um gole em seu whisky que desceu queimando toda a sua garganta ate chegar ao seu estomago – de maneira bem resumida... a magia de Harry se auto-selou, e selou consigo boa parte da consciência dele, ou seja, se você tivesse conhecido o Harry aos cinco anos de idade, que morava com os parentes seria o mesmo Harry que você esta vendo aqui, e é por isso que ele não se lembra de você, ou de Hogwarts ou de qualquer coisa que veio depois disso...

- c-como... – Remus foi falar, estava difícil por que apesar de ter entendido o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, conseguia compreender como Harry havia chegado nisso - ... como aconteceu?

- não sei o que você sabe da vida de Harry com os parentes trouxas dele, mas não eram flores por assim dizer, ele foi abusado e violentado tanto no âmbito físico, como psicológico e sexual, e quando chegou as minhas mãos, ele não estava tão inteiro quanto deveria... Lorde Voldemort me presenteou ele, para que eu fizesse o que quisesse com ele, já que a partir daquele momento ele era meu... – Severus preferiu omitir que ele mesmo havia pedido o garoto para aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, e apenas continuou – ele ficou trancado em meus aposentos alguns dias, e uma das noites eu estava fora, atendendo a pedido... e quando cheguei, não o encontrei, e percebi que algo estava errado... eu o encontrei em uma das salas de reuniões... – Severus ainda sentia o estomago embrulhar só de se lembrar da cena com que havia se deparado, acabou dando outro gole bem largo em seu copo, e forçou a bebida a baixo junto com as ânsias – haviam pelo menos seis homens diferentes ali, todos despidos... eu distingui Lorde Voldemort caído a frente, todos os corpos eram cinzas... mas não precisava que eles fossem reais para saber o que havia acontecido ali... só precisei olhar para o corpo de Harry, os restos das violações ainda estavam no corpo dele, que estava caído no centro do aposento, respirando com dificuldade... não me pergunte o que aconteceu ali, apesar do psicoterapeutas que atende Harry ter uma ideia, só sei que todos no quarto estavam convertidos em cinza, e que todos que estavam na mansão estavam mortos, com exceção dos prisioneiros. Eu provavelmente não morri por não estar ali... – acabou dando um sorriso amargo e mais um gole, sem em nenhum momento olhar para Lupin e ver as reações que ele estava expressando a cada palavra que dava – eu tirei Harry dali, e acabamos parrando aqui... ele esteve 9 meses internado, se recuperando, já que conseguiu se manter vivo por milagre... mas agora esta limitado, sua consciência não ultrapassa os 7 anos, e as vezes ele se comporta de forma mais infantil ainda...

Remus tinha se mantido de olhos arregalados ouvindo tudo de forma atenta, enquanto Snape continuava a contar tudo aquilo, queria acreditar que não era real, que tudo aquilo não tinha acontecido com seu Harry, que seu menino não tinha sofrido tanto, e que agora tinha sua vida acabada, dependendo de alguém que o odiava desde que antes de nascer, chorou como nunca tinha feito na frente daquele homem, deixou as lagrimas simplesmente fluírem, e não conseguia para-las, acabou pegando o copo que ainda estava sobre a mesinha com mãos tremulas, e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma vez, ia abrir a boca para falar algo, mas viu Harry entrando ali e então se calou de imediato, sem deixar de chorar em nenhum momento...

- Severus...

- Harry o que eu já falei sobre entrar sem bater?

-... desculpe...

Harry falou de cabeça baixa depois de ter visto o homem mal ali, se encolheu um pouco depois de ter o visto chorando em silêncio, acabou caminhando ate Severus e se sentando no colo dele, para deitar a cabeça no ombro do mais velho e esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço.

- você já terminou de arrumar os seus brinquedos? – recebeu um aceno afirmativo de cabeça, e acabou abraçando o corpo franzino que estava ali e começou a acariciar os cabelos dele com a outra mão – então por que não vai se arrumar, e assim logo nos poderemos sair... ou você não quer mais o seu chocolate quente?

- tá... – o garoto parecia ter ate recobrado um pouco da felicidade que demonstrava antes de entrar ali quando se levantou e beijou o rosto de Severus – eu vou querer torta de chocolate também... promete?

- você sabe que eu não faço esse tipo de promessas Harry... agora vá terminar de se arruma, e se se comportar bem poderá ter sua torta...

- eu volto daqui a pouco então...

- v-você... – Remus viu tudo ainda tão atônito quanto estava sem deixar que as lagrimas parassem de escorrer pelo seu rosto, vendo Harry ali, tão diferente do que era... – você... abusou dele?'

- apenas um beijo Lupin... e antes de tudo isso acontecer... – foi sincero, e não pode deixar de se regozijar ao ver como Lupin arregalava os olhos ainda mais – todo o resto foi você quem insinuou...

- v-você... você me enganou...SEU MALDITO COMENSAL ASQUEROSO... COMO PODE FAZER ALGO COMO ISSO...

- você fez suposições erradas Lupin... e eu te dei uma escolha... afinal Harry não me deixa muito tempo para que eu possa... digamos me desafogar... então você surgiu como uma luva para o meu problema... – Severus falava tudo com calma, enquanto se levantava e alisava a roupa que estava usando - ... você agora me pertence querendo ou não... fez uma promessa comigo, lembra?... de toda forma... não pretendo fazer nada com você, não agora, já que tenho coisas mais importantes com o que me preocupar... e uma delas agora é levar aquele menino para tomar chocolate quente e comer torta de chocolate... e comprar algumas vestimentas para você... eu já ia me esquecendo de dizer... Harry se tornou intolerante a magia... então a não ser que o queira em uma crise de pânico, não ouse fazer magia perto dele sim...

- MALDITO BASTARDO – queria se jogar no pescoço de Snape e apertá-lo ate sentir ele se quebrar em suas mãos, mas o maldito colar não o deixava, tinha levantando enquanto gritava, mas agora com o homem saindo, havia se sentado novamente e chorado, e muito, de forma desesperada, em imaginar o que Harry já havia passado, e tudo o que ranhoso pretendia fazer consigo – maldito...

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

Harry tinha ouvido o choro e depois os gritos daquele homem, e não entendia o por que ele estava chorando daquela forma, então ficou quieto em seu quarto apesar de realmente querer sair com Severus, estava sentado na janela, quando ouviu batidas na porta e logo Severus entrar e ir se sentar na poltrona que havia ali, e não pensou duas vezes em ir se sentar no colo dele, com o ar um pouco triste.

- Severus, por que o homem mal estava chorando?

- já te disse para não chamá-lo de homem mal Harry... o nome dele é Remus... e você deve chamá-lo pelo nome esta bem? – um leve cabeceio e Severus começou a alisar os cabelos de Harry, tentando colocá-los no lugar sem muito sucesso - ... e bom... ele estava chorando, por que esta triste, ficou sabendo de coisas que aconteceram com uma pessoa que ele amava muito, e que são coisas muito tristes...por isso ele estava chorando...

-... mas essa pessoa vai ficar boa não vai Severus?

- vai sim... talvez não do jeito que ele espera, mas sim... ele ficara bem... – Severus não pode evitar sorrir, para depois observar o quarto ao redor, Harry havia realmente arrumado todos os brinquedos, e guardado tudo em seus respectivos lugares - ... se tudo já esta pronto... vamos descer, ou vai ficar muito tarde para sairmos... – Severus instigou Harry a se levantar e alisou as roupas novamente – eu vou avisar Remus que estamos de saída e te espero embaixo Harry... e por favor não demore sim?

- ta Severus...

Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO...Oo...oO... Oo...oO...Oo...oO

- pretende ficar ai o tempo todo, ou irá sair conosco? Você precisa de roupas, pois não quero você andando como um indigente em minha casa – Severus havia volto ate onde Remus estava, e encontrou o lupino ainda sentado, mas agora com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, e os ombros caídos – ou será que já desistiu do seu tão precioso Harry?

- vá a merda...

- esse linguajar... – Severus se aproximou dele e o pegou pelos cabelos sem consideração nenhuma – nós estamos saindo, e esse nós inclui você, então pare de se auto padecer, e deixe de choramingar sobre o que ocorreu, se levante, coloque um maldito sorriso no rosto, e vamos, por que não quero mais ter que responder perguntas de Harry, de por que você esta chorando entendeu? - Severus soltou os cabelos de Remus e deu um passo atrás esperando que ele se levantasse, e como ele não o fez, o pegou pelo braço com força e o arrastou do jeito que estava ate a sala – Harry, estamos de saída você vem ou não? – falou mais alto em direção as escadas, só para ver o rapaz descer com um casaco azul, luvas com protetores de orelhas, e as luvas coloridas – vá esperar no carro, que nos já vamos... – Severus falou e viu o rapaz sair correndo pelo porta – você, espera aqui, e é melhor não tentar nenhuma gracinha Lupin, se tentar fugir, eu caço você, como o cão de rua que é, e não vou pensar duas vezes em te eliminar, entendeu? – a voz era fria e seca, assim como o olhar, e Remus não conseguiu evitar se encolher, essas facetas do ranhoso só o deixava cada vez mais confuso com tudo o que estava acontecendo, eram informações demais em tão pouco tempo, e não pode deixar de se surpreender quando viu Snape voltar com um casaco, um par de meias e sapatos e basicamente os jogar de contra seu peito – esta nevando lá fora, e a não ser que você tenha veias sádicas e goste de sofrer, vista isso – Severus observou Lupin colocar as meias e os sapatos que ficaram grandes, com certa lentidão, e depois colocar o casaco. – vamos por que temos muitas coisas para comprar, e já esta tarde...

Severus o arrastou ate o carro e o colocou no banco de trás, já que o lupino parecia sequer reagir por si só, e no mínimo ainda estava processando toda a informação que havia dado a ele, olhou para o lado e viu Harry todo eufórico no banco do passageiro, fazendo desenhos na janela. Ajustou o retrovisor e então pode ver o olhar perdido do lupino, mas não sentiu dó dele ou coisa parecida, apenas colocou o carro em movimento, esperando que aquela saída não lhe trouxesse problemas maiores.

_Continua..._

Bom vamos lá aos agradecimentos, rsrrs, primeiro eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela demora, e por talvez não ter respondido a todos os reviews, mas prometo que vou coloca-los em dia essa semana,...

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos e depois dos agradecimentos, a surpresa de natal, rsrsrsrs

Eu agradeço de todo coração as pessoas que estão me acompanhando nessa fic, e em especial a: **Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****; ****MILENA GUEVARA; ****Deh Isaacs****; ****Ana Scully Rickman****; ****Uzumari****; ****Neko Lolita****; ****Rosy SS; Mara; ****Rose Snape Malfoy****; ****Helloysa Hiwatari Slytherin****, **seus comentários são os que me motivam, e eu vou tentar responde-los pessoalmente , se tudo der certo ainda essa semana, e para quem não tem uma conta no , por favor, me deixem seus e-mails nos reviews para que eu possa responder de forma mais pessoal e quem sabe trocarmos algumas ideias, rsrrsrs

Agora vamos ao presente de natal, rsrrsrs

Estamos chegando perto do review 100, e eu realmente fico feliz com isso, então andei pensando o seguinte, em dar uma shot de presente para quem fosse tal review, mas creio que isso seria injusto com todos que acompanham,,, então eu pensei assim, quem já tiver me mandado mais de cinco reviews nessa fic, e quiser me pedir uma fico ne shot de persente de natal, eu estarei me esforçando para fazer, mas lembrem-se que eu não sei escrever com casais hetero só yaoi, de preferencia de HP, e não esqueçam de deixar o casal com que querem a shot...

Também estou me comprometendo a tentar postar o quanto antes as fics presentes, rsrsrsrs, agora só depende de vocês, que tanto me acompanham nessa fic, fazerem seus pedidos, rsrrsrs

Bjs bjs bjs e boas festas a todos e todas...

Tehru

PS: Rosy, aqui esta o cap de natal, espero que tenha ficado feliz com ele, rsrrs


	14. Chapter 14

Olha eu aqui de novo, depois de alguns meses, e sei que estou em debito com vocês pessoas amadas que leem essa fic, rsrrsrs, mas as vezes eu fico me perguntando se esse tipo de coisas acontece com vocês que escrevem tambem, de simplesmente empacar em um paragrafo e simplesmente não sai dali, fica parada com a pagina aberta, esperando sabe-se-la o que, e esse o que não vem, pra te fazer continuar,,, mas enfim, depois de meses me saiu esse cap, e esse eu tenho que admitir que esse capitulo me gostou muito, acho que é por que a partir daqui nós vamos começar a ver como o Remus vai se envolver mais na historia, e começar a ver algumas coisas do ângulo de visão dele...

Espero que não queiram me matar por conta do Sevie, mas eu nunca disse que ele tinha ficado bom de todo, rsrrr, ele ainda guarda o lado malvado dele, e eu gosto desse lado, rsrrsrs

Agora vou parar de enrolar e deixar vocês lerem, mas saibam que eu quero muito, mais muito, mais muito mesmo saber a opinião de vocês, por que se não fosse por elas e pelos incentivos que vocês me dao demonstrando interesse, acho que já tinha desistido a muito tempo, rsrsrrsrs

Baka, obrigada por estar sempre comigo, amo você cada dia mais!

Kokoro, logo vou estar ai filando a boia ein, rsrsrrs

**Compras**

- Severus... por favor... por favor... por favor...

- eu já disse não Harry...

- mas você prometeu...

- Harry, está pelo menos cinco graus negativos lá fora, e eu não vou deixar você se entupir de sorvete, então pare com isso, se quiser, vai tomar seu chocolate quente e comer o pedaço de torta que você queria, nada mais que isso...

Remus olhava a cena, ainda tentando acreditar no que estava vendo, por que aquilo não conseguia se fixar na sua cabeça, apesar de estar vendo com os próprios olhos, ainda não conseguia acreditar que Harry se comportaria sempre de forma tão infantil assim, e que Snape fosse tão normal, tão humano com ele dessa forma.

- mas eu quero...

- não adianta, você não vai tomar sorvete e ponto final Harry, e não discuta mais... agora vamos... – Severus acabou se levantando de forma abrupta, e pegou a carteira no bolso interno do seu casaco e deixou dinheiro suficiente para pagar a conta das bebidas quentes que haviam consumido ali – pegue sua touca e o casaco... e você... – falou se virando para Remus e o olhando de cima a baixo – vamos comprar algumas roupas para você ficar mais apresentável... não quero morar com um indigente...

Harry fez um bico enorme, e Remus podia até jurar que ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas não as derramou, ele observou Harry pegar o casaco e o vestir, assim como as luvas e a touca, e ir atrás de Severus, para então agarrar a mão dele com firmeza. Remus seguia logo atrás, nem do lado nem muito perto, mas dali podia observar os olhares de Severus de canto de olho, sobre si, como se estivesse tendo certeza de que continuava ali, o seguindo de forma submissa, por que era o que fazia, já que se tentasse se afastar, sentia aquele maldito colar apertar seu pescoço.

Severus andava de forma tranquila mas não menos imponente, segurando a mão de Harry com firmeza, sem solta-lo, a não ser para passar o braço pelos ombros do rapaz e o atrair mais a si. Ele tinha certeza de que os olhos de Remus estavam pregados em si, mas não se importava, na verdade ver a insegurança e desilusão no rosto dele, lhe agradava, assim como o certo medo que gerava.

- Severus... nós podemos entrar? – Severus sentiu sua mão puxada e Harry parar e olhar para a loja de brinquedos que havia ali – por favor...

- Harry nós precisamos comprar roupas para o Remus...

- por favor Severus... – Harry estava ignorando a presença do outro ali da melhor forma que podia, por que não gostava dele, e da forma com que Severus o olhava – por favor... eu queria o carrinho que nós vimos da ultima vez...

Severus respirou fundo, e entrou na maldita loja de brinquedos com Harry, e cada vez que fazia isso se maldizia por ter comprado a ele aquele maldito balde de lego, já que agora cada vez que levava Harry ao centro tinha que comprar algo a ele, nem que fosse um simples bonequinho.

- tudo bem... – E só quando estiveram dentro que ele olhou para trás, e viu que Remus os seguia - ... vá pegar o seu carinho... – ele viu Harry sorrir e ir em direção as prateleiras, enquanto ficava ali o observando, e sorrindo, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez e então ele caminhou com passos lentos até Remus e o rodeou, até se colocar atrás dele – gostaria de um brinquedinho também Remus? Apesar que o tipo de brinquedinhos que eu quero para usar com você não se vende aqui... – Severus só pode rir, quando viu o corpo de Remus tremer e se afastar de si, e então viu Harry vir correndo com a caixa na mão, mas parar em seco, ao ver como estavam perto – vamos Harry... vamos pagar seu carrinho, e comprar as roupas de Remus...

Remus nunca tinha se sentindo tão mal em toda sua vida, ver a expressão no rosto de Harry que dizia claramente que não o queria ali, mas não podia fazer nada, apenas continuar seguindo os dois, enquanto começava a se questionar se tinha sido ou não uma boa ideia procurar por aquele menino por tanto tempo, para agora se deparar com uma coisa dessas, ´principalmente por que agora Snape dava a entender que de que passaria de um escravo sexual, e que deveria ocupar sua cama, e isso o deixava repugnado, e por que não dizer com medo.

Severus parou apenas para ver como Remus batia em sua costas, já que o mesmo andava olhando para o chão, como que perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, e não pode deixar de sorrir com sarcasmo.

- é aqui onde vamos comprar suas roupas... – Severus entrou na loja ainda segurando da mão de Harry e só a soltou quando estavam dentro, para ver como o rapaz começava a andar por todos os lados olhando tudo o que estava exposto nas prateleiras, e não pode deixar de sorrir, anteriormente, Harry sequer sairia do seu lado, mas agora ele parecia bem mais seguro, apesar de todos os bicos, choros e birras. Ele continuou a andar sendo seguido até um conjunto de poltronas, e logo uma mocinha magricela veio atendê-los com um enorme sorriso no rosto – gostaríamos de montar um guarda-roupa inteiro para esse aqui... tudo, desde meias cuecas, até roupas para eventos mais requintados, e por favor não se esqueça dos sapatos, e um café para mim...

- claro sr... vou providenciar tudo da melhor forma, alguma predileção por cor, ou podemos fazer algo mesclado?

- tonalidades escuras, e algumas em cores pasteis, mas nada de muito vermelho.

Remus estava estagnado, olhando como Snape simplesmente determinava tudo até a cor de suas roupas e como ele era simplesmente ignorado, como se sua opinião não contasse, apesar de que realmente não contaria já que não era ele quem pagaria a conta, viu então a mesma mocinha trazer uma xicara de café fumegante para Snape e como ela o pegava pelo braço com certa repugnância e o levava até um dos provadores, e trazia logo em seguida uma infinidade de camisas, camisetas, regatas, camisas sociais, calças, sapatos e cintos, para que pudesse experimentar, lhe instruindo que deveria deixar uma pilha das que haviam servido e das que não.

O lupino começou a experimentar as roupas de forma autômata, já que não tinha muito animo, mas não pode deixar de reparar que aquelas eram as melhores roupas que já havia vestido em toda a sua vida. Acabou se olhando no espelho, enquanto usava uma calça social, e uma camisa de mangas cumpridas, e deu até um pequeno sorriso, por que teria até que ficado tudo muito bem, se pesasse alguns quilos a mais e com o cabelo cortado, e não essa coisa grande e sem forma que levava agora. Ficou nesse tira e põe de roupa por uma eternidade, e sequer tinha noção do tempo que tinha transcorrido, quando terminou as roupas mais informais, como calças de moletom, blusas de frio, e pijamas. Saiu do provador em que estava e caminhou até onde estava Snape e agora Harry que não parecia com uma cara muito boa, e ficou parado ali perto, sem se aproximar verdadeiramente.

- eu não quero... por favor... não quero...

- Harry! Eu já disse para parar com isso... – Severus simplesmente ignorava as lagrimas que se juntavam nos olhos do rapaz – isso não está em discussão e você não tem querer, então trate de parar de chorar, por que tanto você como Remus vão cortar o cabelo.

- mas eu não quero... eu gosto dele assim e não quero...

- Harry seu cabelo já esta grande o suficiente para você acordar de manhã com ele todo embaraçado – Severus se armou da maior paciência que pode, respirando fundo algumas vezes, por que toda vez que Harry precisava cortar o cabelo era assim – e você sequer consegue penteá-lo sem ajuda, então você vai corta-lo hoje querendo ou não, e não me faça te obrigar por que você sabe muito bem que eu seria capaz...

- eu... hum... – Remus havia se aproximado ao ver a careta que Harry estava fazendo como de quem fosse começar a chorar no momento, e ele viu o rapaz o olhar, e engolir o choro e em seguida cruzar os braços por sobre o peito, e ficar de cabeça baixa com um bico enorme - ... já acabei...

- sendo assim, melhor irmos... – Severus se levantou e se encaminhou a mocinha que os havia atendido, dando instruções, de que viriam recolher os pacotes mais tarde, e já deixando a pequena fortuna paga, para então saírem da loja, enquanto ele segurava a mão de Harry muito a contra gosto do menor, caminharam por mais duas quadras até pararem em frente a barbearia que Severus costumava levar Harry, e onde costumava ir para aparar seus cabelos – sem choradeira, sem escanda-lo, sem tentar fugir, sem qualquer coisa dessas Harry, ou você realmente estará encrencado!

- mas... mas eu não quero... não quero... – Harry acabou forcejando para o lado contrário de onde Severus o levava, mas só conseguiu receber um aperto forte na mão que ele segurava – aiii!

- vai doer ainda mais se você não parar com isso, então entre ai de uma maldita vez e se comporte... e isso vale para você também...

A sentença foi dada por final olhando para Lupin que continuava a observar a cena com surpresa e curiosidade. Mas diferente de Harry ele não se negou, e entraram na barbearia, onde um sr alto, de pele morena, e olhos verdes-água veio atender-lhes. Remus preferia ficar a parte da situação sempre. E ele viu como Severus conduzia Harry até a cadeira do barbeiro e soltava a mão dele para se sentar em outra ali do lado.

Mas diferente do que Remus esperava, Severus não ia cortar o cabelo e Harry, começou a chorar de forma aberta quando o Sr. começou a molhar os cabelos dele e depois corta-los de maneira bem baixa seguindo as instruções de Snape. Ele ficou analisando aquela cena tão corriqueira, já que o Sr. parecia acostumado ao escanda-lo de Harry, e Severus parecia decidir tudo ali. Ele observou o ir e vir desse Sr. até que ele estava limpando o pescoço de Harry com uma espécie de talco. até agora Remus não tinha se fixado nos cabelos de Harry, mas agora o havia feito, e eles estavam costados com perfeição e maestria, que um corte que lhe parecia bem moderno, e sem mais cabelos caindo sobre a testa do rapaz, pelo menos não como antes, que chegavam a incomodar os olhos. Agora o cabelo era mais curto, apesar de ainda ser grande o suficiente para encobrir a cicatriz como Severus havia pedido.

- e agora você meu jovem... - o Sr. Falou mas Remus não sabia o que fazer ou responder, então apenas se limitou a se sentar onde antes Harry havia sentado, já que o rapaz agora estava sentado no colo de Severus, chorando abertamente, enquanto o pocionista limpava as lagrimas e alguns fios de cabelo que haviam ficado presos no rosto dele – que tipo de corte você quer?[

- algo não muito curto... – a resposta veio de Snape, antes mesmo que Remus pudesse abrir a boca – na verdade creio que um social clássico cairia bem nele.

- então um social clássico será.

Remus sentiu sua cabeça ser virada para frente, e seus cabelos molhados, pelo reflexo ele ainda podia ver Harry no colo do Snape. E essa cena ainda lhe embrulhava o estomago, então preferiu desviar o olhar e se centrar nos seus cabelos, que caiam por sobre a capa que lhe havia sido colocada, até ouvir a voz daquele Sr. dizer que estava pronto, viu ele passar o mesmo talco que havia passado em Harry no seu pescoço, e não pode evitar de coçar, por que o fiozinhos de cabelo que haviam ficado ali pinicavam. Se levantou e se olhou no espelho, realmente estava parecendo bem melhor, até mesmo com um ar mais jovial, chegou um pouco mais perto do espelho e ia até se dar um sorriso, mas então seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos de Snape, que já estava de pé, segurando Harry pela mão, e seu sorriso morreu, ao ver como era olhado de forma predatória.

§§§###§§§

- já chega dessa choradeira Harry, você esta começando a ultrapassar os meus limites...

- mas tá coçando... e eu não queria ter cortado o ... o... cabelo... queria deixar ele crescer...

- eu já te disse que não, então pare com isso, antes que eu me irrite verdadeiramente com você... - estavam andando de volta pelo centro comercial, mas dessa vez em direção ao restaurante que Harry gostava, e quem sabe assim ele não pararia de chorar, coisa que para o desgosto de Severus não aconteceu, já que Harry passou a refeição inteira, choramingando e fungando baixinho – já chega... você chegou no meu limite, hora de voltar para casa...

- não... não... eu não quero ir... não quero...

- eu disse que nós vamos para casa, sem discussões... – Remus sequer era citado apenas seguia os dois de forma séria e um pouco distante, já que não queria chamar a atenção ou a ira de Snape para si. E foram dessa forma até a loja onde haviam comprado roupas, e depois até o carro – e se você não parar com essa choradeira e todo esse escândalo, vai ficar de castigo, e sem o maldito carinho que você comprou até segunda ordem...

Severus guardou as compras no porta-malas e entrou no carro, viu Harry fazer o mesmo, esperou alguns segundos e logo o lupino também s juntou a eles, e partiu com o carro para casa apesar de Harry ter ido o caminho inteiro choramingando até chegarem em casa.

- Harry sobe e vai tomar banho... – falou de forma séria já que sua cabeça doía de tanta choradeira durante o caminho – e não deixe suas roupas espalhadas pelo banheiro... – viu Harry sair pisando meio duro em direção a casa, mas não teria problemas se ele obedecesse. Abriu o porta-malas e começou a retirar as sacolas cheias de roupas dali. Realmente não esperava que terminassem voltando para casa tão cedo, mas não estava com humor para aguentar toda aquela choradeira só por causa do cabelo – você pretende ficar o dia todo ali só olhando? – perguntou ao lupino de forma bruta, deixando algumas sacolas no chão para ele pegar, e entrou, só para ver como ele vinha atrás de si segurando as outras sacolas nas mãos com certa dificuldade, levou as que tinha nas mãos até o quarto dele e as deixou ali na frente – arrume suas coisas no armário, eu vou estar em meu laboratório...

§§§###§§§

Severus desceu para o laboratório, haviam alguns estoques que deveriam ser reposto, decidiu começar pelas poções contra ressaca e contra o resfriado, usava suas mãos habilidosas de forma precisa e firme, enquanto não podia tirar a imagem do lupino da cabeça, de como tão atraente ele tinha ficado com roupas melhores e com os cabelos cortados, e não pode deixar de sorrir para dentro de si, imaginando que faria durante aquela noite, sua primeira visita ao quarto dele.

§§§###§§§

Para Remus tudo naquela casa era estranho demais, Harry o ignorava completamente, e agia como uma criança pequena, birrenta e mimada, e o Ranhoso ficava o encarando com aqueles olhos devoradores, dos quais não gostava nem um pouco. Mas não podia deixar de achar mais estranho o fato de não estar amarrado, atado a algum poste no porão daquela casa ou até mesmo morto, e não com um quarto que podia dizer de alguma forma que era seu, e agora com aquelas roupas novas, que estava colocando no armário, e até com o cabelo cortado.

Tinha terminado de arrumar toda aquela roupa ali que agora enchiam o guarda-roupa e colocados os sapatos na sapateira atrás da porta. Ainda sentia o pescoço pinicar, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer antes de Harry sair do banho, já que dali podia ouvir o chuveiro ainda ligado, então se sentou na cama e ficou ali, até deixar o corpo pender para trás e ficar ali encarando o teto, pensando naquela saída estranha, e em como Ranhoso se comportava com Harry, que não deixava de lhe intrigar, por que podia ver preocupação e feição nos olhos dele, e segurança nos olhos de Harry quando olhava para ele, mas isso só o levava ao sentimento de medo que o moreno tinha quando olhava para si, e isso o fez se sentir mal mais ainda, acabou girando na cama até se deitar de lado e ficou ali, pensando se tinha sido certo ou não, ter ido atrás dele, mas se não tivesse ido nunca ia poder se perdoar por não saber como ele estava, mesmo que agora significasse que ele estava bem ao lado da pessoa que o havia odiado por toda a sua vida, e que havia odiado seu pai também.

§§§###§§§

Harry terminou de tomar banho e se trocou, vestindo uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta, para colocar uma blusa de lã por cima, colocou meias, e calçou as pantufas de leão que Severus tinha lhe dado, e então desceu com o carrinho novo e se sentou na sala, tentando fazer o menor barulho possível por que sabia que Severus estava lá em baixo e não queria fazer barulho para ele não se irritar e brigar mais consigo. Estava sentindo os olhos arderem e estava cansado, mas não queria dormir, por que se dormisse durante o dia Severus ia brigar consigo por que de noite não ia conseguir dormir. Então se sentou no chão e ficou com a caixa do carrinho ali para jogar todas as peças no chão, e tentar montar, por que era um daqueles carrinhos de lego com muitas peças, mas não conseguia montar, então se levantou e foi para fora, olhou para o chão para ver que as pantufas estavam molhando, mas continuou, queria terminar o boneco de neve, mas estava frio demais e seus dedos estavam doendo então desistiu do boneco e viu um gatinho passando andando pela neve, voltou os olhos para a porta e então voltou por que sabia que Severus iria se irritar se se afastasse muito de casa, e não queria ficar de castigo por isso, mesmo com o gatinho sendo muito lindo, e fofinho.

§§§###§§§

- onde você estava Harry? – Severus perguntou quando subiu para começar a preparar o jantar e viu Harry na sala sentado no chão brincando com o balde de lego, e com as pantufas todas molhadas além das manchas que estavam no piso agora – quantas vezes eu lhe disse para não ir lá fora de pantufas quando está nevando? E para limpar os pés quando entrar?

-... eu... eu queria brincar... e não consegui montar meu carrinho... – falou baixando os olhos para as peças no chão – desculpe?

-... – Severus respirou fundo – tudo bem... eu vou preparar o jantar...

- eu posso ajudar?

- você pode fazer a salada... – olhou aquele monte de peças no chão e como o rosto de Harry parecia descontente e quase decepcionado quando chegou ali e ele estava brincando, com as peças do carrinho todas de lado – e se você se comportar bem, eu ajudo você a montar seu carrinho...

- de verdade? – Harry falou se colocando de pé em um instante e olhando para Severus com um enorme sorriso no rosto – promete?

- eu ainda não entendo essa necessidade que você possui de ficar pedindo para que eu prometa as coisas mesmo sabendo que eu não vou prometer... enfim... venha lavar as mãos para me ajudar, e depois veremos...

§§§###§§§

Remus havia dormido de tanto chorar de frustração, e do rebuliço que eram os sentimentos e os pensamentos que tinha. Esse pequeno cochilo tinha sido perturbador mas mesmo assim tinha sido necessário, seu corpo pedia isso, e sequer conseguia entender como podia ficar tão tranquilo e passivo diante dessas coisas todas, mas preferiu balançar a cabeça e se sentar na cama, só para ter as narinas invadidas por um cheiro bom que foi dar direto ao seu estomago. Olhou o relógio que havia na cabeceira, e já era hora do jantar, não sabia se deveria esperar ali até ser chamado ou não, acabou dando um suspiro mais longo e se levantou alisando a roupa que estava vestindo, que agora estava completamente arrugada, e caminhou com passos lentos até a porta, e de lá foi para a cozinha no andar de baixo, entrando com a cabeça baixa, para ficar parado ali, e não pode evitar se surpreender ao ver Harry com um avental, colocando três copos a mesa e depois o suco. Mas não pode deixar de encolher os ombros quando o rapaz o olhou e desviou o olhar para se afastar o mais possível dele.

- vejo que finalmente o lobinho decidiu sair da toca, estava pensando em colocar uma vasilha com agua e comida em seu quarto, já que você não sai de lá – Severus falava de forma baixa e seca enquanto colocava uma travessa de algo que parecia a Remus carne cozida com legumes na mesa – vai ficar esperando por flores e que eu puxe a cadeira para você? – Severus falou enquanto se aproximava de Harry e retirava o avental dele e logo ocupava seu lugar na cabeceira da mesa – sente-se Harry!

Remus se sentou sem dizer uma palavra, se serviu depois que Snape tinha se servido e servido Harry e ficou ali comendo em silêncio, a comida estava boa, e não pode evitar sentir vontade de comer mais, mas a vergonha o impedia de se servir, além do que se sentia um tanto coagido pela forma com que Snape o encarava como se o quisesse colocar sobre a mesa e o devorar ali mesmo.

- Harry suba e vá escovar os dentes – Severus falou depois que eles tinham terminado de jantar em quase total silêncio, e mesmo com os protestos e passando bem longe de Remus, Harry subiu para o banheiro – deixe a porta do quarto aberta – Severus falou para Remus enquanto se levantava da mesa, e passava a mão pelos cabelos – e limpe a cozinha!

§§§###§§§

Remus havia limpado toda a cozinha com aquelas últimas palavras em sua mente, a perspectiva de que Snape fosse até seu quarto, que quisesse algo consigo embrulhava seu estomago, sentia uma vontade enorme de fugir dali, mas agora nem sequer isso podia, maldita hora que havia decidido ir atrás daquele rapaz, foi o que começou a pensar para logo afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, não era culpa de Harry, ele era a maior vítima ali, vítima de tudo e de todos, e já havia pagado o suficiente, com seu corpo, sua mente e sua magia. Deixou a louça escorrendo sobre a pia, e subiu, não queria pensar no que iria ou não acontecer quando Snape decidisse subir, passou pela entrada da sala e de lá podia ouvir as risadas de Harry, que parecia se divertir, mas não parou para ver o que estavam fazendo.

Tomou o banho que tanto queria, escovou os dentes e colocou o pijama, se enfiando embaixo das cobertas em seguida, disposto a dormir, e rezando internamente para que aquilo tivesse sido dito somente para o assustar ou qualquer coisa do tipo, e acabou dormindo apesar de toda a tensão que o rodeava.

§§§###§§§

Severus colocou Harry para dormir, e depois tomou um bom banho, vestiu apenas a calça de seu pijama, e ficou ali lendo por um tempo e depois decidiu que já era hora de fazer sua pequena visita. Saiu de seu quarto e andou de forma silenciosa até o quarto do lupino, entrando sem bater para ver que ele dormia um sono perturbado, e não pode evitar sorrir ao ver o efeito que algumas palavras suas tinham causado no lupino, fechou a porta e passou a chave para evitar qualquer acidente com Harry, e caminhou até a cama para puxar a coberta de leve e entrar embaixo delas, e colar seu corpo as costas de Remus.

- me esperando ansioso Remus... - falou arrastando as palavras quando teve certeza de que ele já estava acordado, e o puxou para si não de forma um tanto brusca, mas firme – quando ganhar mais alguns quilos, vai ficar tão apetitosamente delicioso – disse começando a beijar o pescoço longo dele, enquanto sua mão ia para debaixo da camisa do pijama, alisando o abdômen magro, apertando a pele das costelas – não precisa se preocupar Remus... você também vai desfrutar... por que não me cai muito bem, violações por violações...

- por favor... – foi o único que conseguiu dizer enquanto todo o seu corpo se tensava, sentindo as mãos de Snape sobre seu corpo, e os beijos dele sobre seu pescoço – não faz isso... por favor...

- eu adoro ouvir você rogar... e implorar para que eu pare... – Severus desceu a mão até a enfiar nas calças do lupino, e agarrou o membro dele sem receio nenhum e começou a manuseá-lo enquanto se esfregava descaradamente naquele traseiro redondo apesar da magreza – você vai desfrutar Remus, não precisa se preocupar, eu sou muito atencioso com quem ato a minha cama...

Remus era todo um misto de confusão, rezava e implorava para aquilo parar, mas não podia se esquecer daquela mão quente em seu membro, aqueles beijos molhados em seu pescoço, queria se levantar e sair dali correndo, mas não conseguia, só conseguia respirar, tentar manter os pulmões cheios enquanto aquele monte de sensações se mesclavam em seu interior, a tanto tempo ninguém o tocava daquela forma, e foi como se seu corpo reagisse mesmo contra a sua vontade, e começasse a dar sinais de excitação e só pode se odiar mais ainda por isso, por reagir aquelas caricias e aqueles toques.

- eu disse que você iria desfrutar... – falou apertando a ponta do membro já ereto de Remus, e continuou com essa tortura indecente, enquanto apertava e manipulava o membro de Remus, o enchendo de beijos, e sem nunca deixar de se esfregar naquele traseiro tão adorável. O mantendo preso ali, deitado de lado, contra o seu corpo, sentindo as costas dele contra o seu peito. Queria ir devagar, queria aterroriza-lo, queria fazer com que ele se entregasse a si, e assim quebrar completamente as vontades dele, e faria isso por bem ou por mal, apesar de preferir enormemente que fosse por bem – veja só como você já esta, gemendo como a puta que é... se deleitando enquanto eu masturbo você... – Remus afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro tentando não ouvir aquelas palavras, mas seu corpo o traia, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, seu corpo havia convulsionado de forma prematura, e derramado sua essência na mão de Snape – tão apressado, mas não me importo...

Severus segurou a cintura fina com sua mão ainda suja de sêmen e continuo a se esfregar naquele traseiro, e apesar das roupas tinhas certeza de que o lupino conseguia sentir sua dureza, continuou em movimentos firmes até terminar dentro das suas próprias calças, ansiando o dia em que o lupino rogasse para que o fode-se forte e duro como tanto gostava de fazer.

- essa foi só a primeira visita Remus... – falou segurando o rosto dele e beijando a bochecha, para se levantar em seguida, depois que os espasmos de prazer já tinham abandonado seu corpo – deixe a porta aberta essa noite novamente... – Severus pode ver o corpo dele tremer e teve a certeza de que estava chorando, mas não se importou, iria desfrutar de fazer ele ceder. Foi para seu quarto se limpar, e se deixou cair em sua cama, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios – isso realmente vai ser interessante...

_Continua..._

Agora vamos aos agradecimentos: **Nicky Evans****, ****Ana Scully Rickman****, ****Jealousy Blood****, ****Kimberly Anne Evans Potter****, ****Deh Isaacs****, ****Neko Lolita****, ****Nandda****, ****Loliita Mene****, ****Rosy SS **e **Kuchiki Nana**, muito obrigada mais uma vez pelos reviews de vcs, e para aqueles que eu ainda não respondi pessoalmente, prometo que vou colocar tudo em dia, e responder vocês devidamente, espero que desfrutem desse cap como eu desfrutei de escreve-lo e espero de verdade verdadeira receber os comentários de vocês para saber o que vocês acharam

Bjsssssss grandeeeeeeeeeeee

Tehru


	15. Chapter 15

Oi pessoinhas, bom creio que não haja muitas desculpas pelo meu atraso, a não ser uma certa inquietação. Demorei demais a escrever essa capitulo, ele simplesmente não sabia. Não sei se vocês já sentiram isso. Vocês sabem onde querem chegar mas nem sempre o caminho não vem, e é uma das coisas mais frustrantes do mundo, pelo menos pra mim. Esse bloqueio somado a alguns problemas que foram aparecendo e se solucionando acabaram me levando tempo demais. Eu sei que a maioria de vocês deveria estar pensando que eu já tinha desistido daqui, só queria dizer que eu posso demorar, demorar muito pra dizer a verdade, mas eu sempre volto, de uma forma ou de outra, e bom, espero que vocês disfrutem desse cap. Ele me foi tão difícil de escrever, e as vezes eu o releio só pra ver se não posso melhorar em nada. Por que a sensação de que ele poderia ser melhor ainda esta presa a mim.

Sei que devo alguns presenter para algumas pessoas aqui, só peço que tenham um pouco mais de paciência. Logo mais vou ter um montão de tempo para escrever, então vamos ver se sai, rsrrsrsrss

Vou parar de ficar amolando vocês e deixar que desfrutem.

Eu só queria agradecer antes a você Ari. Que ficou me aturando tanto enquanto eu te mandava cada linha que escrevia só pra ver o que você achava.

E Baka, obrigado por sempre estar comigo...

**Parque**

- Severus... eu posso ir brincar lá fora? – Harry estava sentado apoiado na janela da sala vendo como agora havia uma grama verdinha lá, e não mais tudo branco cheio de gelo, e apesar de ainda estar frio, Harry sentia uma vontade enorme de ir para fora, não aguentava mais ficar dentro de casa sem poder sair - ... eu brinco quietinho lá atrás...

- você se lembra de como ficou doente por ficar brincando lá fora enquanto está frio não lembra? Então também sabe a resposta... – Severus ergueu os olhos do livro que lia e os pousou sobre Harry só para ver como o rapaz fazia um bico enorme, e se sentava mais contrariado ainda no chão da sala, sobre o tapete, para voltar a montar algo que ele não fazia ideia do que seria com os blocos de lego – mas se quer tanto assim sair, por que não pede a Remus que o leve ao parque de diversões que montaram aqui perto, você tem me infernizado por semanas para que o leve lá, então creio que essa é uma boa opção.

Há cerca de uma semana Severus estava tentando aproximar Harry de alguma forma de Remus, por que precisava que ele confiasse em alguém para quando tivesse que sair, mais tudo saia exatamente ao contrario e o rapaz parecia cada vez mais convencido a manter distância, enquanto o lupino continuava a vagar pela casa como se fosse um fantasma corpóreo, e isso se fazia perguntar se tinha sido ou não uma boa ideia o manter preso ali, pensava nisso, mas quando as noites as quais o visitava de maneira sorrateira, só faziam que um sorriso brotasse em seus lábios, e ter certeza definitivamente que não havia sido um erro.

- Severus... só um pouquinho... eu só quero brincar lá fora... não quero sair com ele... – falou deixando seus blocos com certa frustração – só um pouquinho...

- não, é não Harry, e se você continuar insistindo só vai conseguir me deixar irritado, e vai se meter em problemas... – Harry ia abrir a boca para protestar, mas então viu Remus entrando de maneira silenciosa na sala como ele sempre fazia. – eu vou ter que sair para fazer uma entrega de qualquer forma... então se você realmente quiser sair, vai aproveitar a oportunidade e acompanhar Remus...

Remus não tinha pego o inicio da conversa, mas ouviu seu nome e já sabia em base o que era, por que era sempre assim, Harry não se aproximava, por mais que tentasse agradar, ele não lhe dava abertura, ele sequer lhe dava brecha para que conversassem, e Remus já estava começando a surtar, todo o tempo que havia passado, desde que a noticia que Voldemort tinha morrido, tinha sido procurando por Harry, por que ninguém tinha noticias dele, e todos acreditavam que ele tinha se sacrificado para acabar com Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, mas ele tinha certeza de que não tinha sido assim, se negava a acreditar que seu menino tinha morrido, e o corpo sumido como todos queriam, por que era ate mais fácil não ter que ficar em dívida com um menino. E agora estava ali, vendo um Harry infantilizado, que era cuidado pelo homem que nunca em toda sua vida imaginou que iria desenvolver esse tipo de afeto e proteção por ele.

Mas o que mais lhe doía era a forma com que ele o ignorava, como Harry fazia questão de deixa-lo de fora de tudo, e o pior, ter que aceitar Snape em sua cama, quase todas as noites, o tocando, o beijando, acariciando seu corpo, e se odiava, se odiava internamente por seu corpo reagir de forma favorável, de seu corpo gozar das caricias que Snape lhe propiciava, dos beijos e toques que ele lhe dava, e se odiava mais ainda, por começar a aguardar isso com certa ânsia. Por que era algo que tecnicamente não queria, era algo que beirava a violação, mas mesmo assim, todas as noites que Snape o visitava sempre o levava a culminação, como há muito tempo ninguém fazia, e isso só fazia com que se sentisse pior, sentir como era consumido por esses sentimentos que estavam se represando dentro de si, de como cada dia ficava mais e mais confuso e se perguntava se tudo o que estava passando, se tudo pelo que havia passado era válido, para depois ser tratado dessa forma por Harry.

- Remus... Remus? – já era a quarta ou quinta vez que Severus chamava pelo lupino, e ele apenas o ignorava, mantendo os olhos vidrados em Harry, que fingia que não havia mais ninguém ali – Lupin! – falou com maior força captando assim a atenção dele que o olhou com aqueles olhos aflitos e amargados ao mesmo tempo – como eu estava dizendo a Harry, eu precisarei sair para efetuar algumas entregas e creio que vá demorar algumas horas...

- eu não quero ficar sozinho... e não quero ficar aqui com ele... você prometeu Severus, não mais babás... – Harry falou de forma quase chorosa, era sempre assim quando Severus precisava sair, desde o infeliz incidente que haviam tido com a babá anterior e o namorado dela, e depois daquilo Severus quase sempre levava Harry consigo, mas agora o mais velho queria que o menino passasse a ficar mais em casa, e ficar mais com Remus. Economizaria muito tempo com isso, aparatando em vez de dirigindo. – você prometeu...

- Harry? – Remus arriscou mais uma vez só para ver o menino sair correndo, esbarrando em si e subir as escadas correndo. E só pode suspirar cansado e derrotado – ele não gosta de mim, não o obrigue a ficar perto de mim, se ele não quer...

- hum... pensei que os grifinórios eram mais obstinados... – falou de forma cortante ainda com os olhos na direção de onde Harry tinha corrido, e logo depois olhar para o lupino, que parecia cada vez mais derrotado, ele tinha ganho algum peso nas ultimas semanas mas a feição não mudava em nada - não é questão de gostar ou não, ele apenas tem dificuldades de confiar... e digamos que, nós não tivemos uma boa experiência da ultima vez que tive que sair e deixei Harry aos cuidados de terceiros... – falou sem querer se aprofundar no assunto - de todas as formas eu vou sair, e você vai levá-lo ao parque de diversões que se instalou a pouco tempo próximo da cidade... vou levá-los até lá, e depois passarei para pegá-los... fará bem tanto a ele quanto a você, e definitivamente isso não é opcional...

- por favor... não faça isso comigo... ele não suporta ficar perto de mim... – falou em um tom melancólico ao qual estava usando muito com frequência para o desagrado de Severus – não o force...

- eu disse que não é opcional Lupin então pare de choramingar como se fosse uma menininha, você escolheu vir atrás dele, agora aceite por aquilo que tanto procurou – sabia que suas palavras o machucavam, mas sinceramente não se importava muito com isso naquele momento, tinha mais o que pensar, e o que fazer – vá se arrumar e coloque algo quente, vou sair em meia hora, e espero que esteja pronto – falou para subir em direção ao quarto de Harry e entrar sem bater para ver o menino sentado no parapeito da janela com a cabeça apoiada no vidro – saia daí e venha se trocar, você queria sair não queria, agora vai ao parque de diversões com o Remus, então trate de desfazer essa cara emburrada e se arrumar.

- eu não vou sair com ele! – falou com a voz baixa sem se mexer, sem a menor intensão de sair dali – não vou...

- Harry, minha paciência tem limite e anda verdadeiramente curta com todos esses seus caprichos e manhas... – falou enquanto andava até o guarda-roupa no quarto do rapaz e tirava dali um casaco, touca, e um par de luvas coloridas e os colocava sobre a cama – a não ser que você queira realmente testar até onde vai minha paciência, se vista e desça para que possamos sair...

- e-eu não q-quero...

- você vai Harry, ponto!

SHR SHR SHR

Severus estacionou o carro na entrada do parque, e teve que abrir a porta e quase puxar Harry para fora, já que ele se negava a querer sair e ficar ali com Lupin, mas sinceramente não se importava muito, sabia que o lupino não seria capaz de machucar Harry, ou deixar que lago de mal lhe acontecesse. E definitivamente precisava que ele começasse a confiar no lupino. Então olhou para Remus que estava ali parado encostado no carro olhando para o chão com aquele ar submisso, e só pode sorrir o que no sue caso significava um pequeniníssimo erguer de canto de lábio.

- vou deixar dinheiro suficiente para que vocês se divirtam, e comam algo... devo retornar dentro de três horas para buscá-los, e espero os encontrar aqui na saída, fui claro?

- S-Severus... p-por f-favor... – Harry tentou se aproximar de Severus erguendo os braços e pedindo para ser tomado como sempre fazia quando estava em uma crise de pânico. Um costume adquirido a pouco tempo mas dessa vez Severus não o pegou no colo como fazia quase sempre, apenas se aproximou dele e baixou seus braços, coisa que o fez começar a tremer ligeiramente – p-por f-favor... p-por f-favor...

- você não queria vir ao parque, pois vai ao parque com o Remus, e trate de aproveitar...

Foram as ultimas palavras que Harry ouviu de Severus antes de ser deixado ali com o homem mal, que era como ainda conseguia o chamar, e não pode evitar a sensação de desespero que estava sendo tomado. Sentiu que começou a tremer e não se atreveu a olhar para o homem mal, por que sabia que ele iria fazer maldades consigo. Queria ir para casa, queria ficar com Severus em sua casa que era o melhor lugar do mundo, por que ninguém nunca iria fazer mal a si enquanto Severus estivesse lá, mas agora estava sozinho com o homem mal ali, sem saber o que fazer, por que todas as vezes que Severus queria que ficasse junto com ele, tinha fugido.

- Harry?... Harry... – Remus o estava chamando algumas vezes, e definitivamente partia o coração ver como Harry estava. Uma expressão de dor enorme estava tingida no rosto dele e sabia que em parte aquilo era sua culpa, mas depois da saída repentina de Severus não tinha muito o que pudesse fazer. Talvez convencer ele a se divertir no parque e quem sabe assim ficar um pouco mais próximos, então se esforçou para lhe dar o seu melhor sorriso enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos com calma - ... então... creio que o Severus deixou dinheiro para que pudéssemos nós divertir no parque... você não quer vir?

- ... – Harry ainda estava olhando para a direção onde Severus havia ido, e se sentia doido por ter sido abandonado daquela forma, e queria ir embora, mas não queria desobedecer ao homem mal, por que ainda se lembrava do que acontecia quando desobedecia, e não queria apanhar nem que algo pior acontecesse - ... c-casa...

-... não sei se podemos ir para casa agora Harry - não iria admitir que não queria desobedecer Snape, não queria que o pocionista chegasse ali na volta e não os encontrasse ali – venha... vamos tentar nos divertir um pouco... ele me disse que você queria vir ao parque não queria... então... estamos aqui... por que não andamos em um dos brinquedos que você queria brincar..

-... q-quero ir... q-quero ir p-pra c-casa...

- eu sei que você quer ir para casa Harry... mas vamos ter que esperar o Severus vir nos buscar, e só então vamos poder ir... enquanto isso por que não nos divertimos um pouco... – Remus ousou estender a mao e segurar de forma leve no braço de Harry, vendo como ele ficava rígido mas não retirou o braço, em vez disso começou a tremer levemente. Respirou fundo pedindo internamente para que ele não tivesse um ataque de pânico e não se colocasse a chorar ali, e o levou ate as bilheterias para comprar duas entradas e assim entrar com Harry no parque - ... viu... tem vários brinquedos aqui... vamos andar em alguns deles e depois quem sabe comer um daqueles algodões-doces?

- algodão-doce? – perguntou de forma tímida olhando o rapaz que passou vendendo algodão-doce perto de si, por que Severus nunca o deixava comer algodão-doce dizendo que seus dentes iriam cair e não queria que seus dentes caíssem - ... o-o s-Severus não d-deixa...

O lupino respirou fundo e olhou para o rapaz parado ali ao seu lado, já era um ponto positivo o fato de ele não ter saído correndo, ou de não ter armado um escândalo ou coisa parecida, e estava ali sozinho consigo, e acabou sorrindo para dentro de si, por que talvez, mas só talvez as coisas dessem uma melhorada depois dessa pequena ida ao parque, e Harry agora o deixasse se aproximar um pouco.

- ele não está aqui, então não pode brigar consigo ou dizer que não pode... – Remus disse só para ver como Harry parecia um pouco receoso como se temesse desobedecer Snape em algo e só pode suspirar – ele me deixou dinheiro e disse que podíamos comprar o que quiséssemos então creio que um algodão-doce não seria nada demais... – falou para fazer um sinal para o vendedor e acabar por comprar dois, e estendeu um a Harry que apesar de reticente acabou por aceitar – viu... derrete na boca...

Remus ficou vendo como Harry o olhava de forma desconfiada, e como tinha dificuldade de abrir a embalagem de um simples algodão-doce, e só pode suspirar por que Snape tinha razão afinal, aquele não era o mesmo Harry que havia conhecido, e por quem havia procurado com tanto afinco, se negando acreditar que ele estava morto como todos acreditavam. E agora estava ali com aquele rapaz que era olhado de forma estranha pelos outros, ele não passava de 1,60m, mas a seus olhos parecia ate menor de tão franzino que era e se perguntou que se talvez ele pesaria mais que 50 quilos, mas tinha suas duvidas, apesar de não ser por falta de comida, por que nessas semanas tinha percebido que se tinha uma coisa que Snape era restrito era com relação as refeições que eram sempre pontuais e fartas, deu um ultimo suspiro resignado e então olhou um carrossel ali.

- você não quer brincar ali? – ele viu Harry o olhar com desconfiança e medo, e depois para o brinquedo, e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa – vem... você vai gostar... Severus não vai se irritar por conta disso... ele te trouxe aqui para você brincar Harry... – falou mostrando o caminho ate o brinquedo para ele, indo em passos pequenos só para ver como ele arregalava os olhos e começou a segui-lo como se tivesse medo de ficar ali sozinho – vamos...

As coisas foram a passos lentos para Harry e Remus, apesar do lupino tentar fazer de tudo para deixar o menino mais a vontade, não conseguia, por que Harry se retraia a menor ação espontânea, e quase entrou em pânico quando Remus tentou colocar a mão sobre o ombro dele, e então Remus tinha visto que ainda tinha muito a caminhar, se queria que Harry ficasse tão próximo de si quando ele era de Snape, havia ganhado um ursinho marrom que agora o rapaz segurava de contra o peito, haviam comigo algumas guloseimas, que Harry pareceu muito feliz em comer, já que aparentemente Severus não o deixava comer sempre, mas continuava sem falar com Remus de maneira espontânea.

- Harry eu preciso ir ao banheiro... – já tinham tomado duas latas de refrigerante cada, enquanto andavam pelo parque, e enquanto brincavam em alguns brinquedos. E Remus nunca imaginou que veria Harry tão feliz de andar no carrossel, coisa que ele fez repetidamente por umas 12 vezes seguidas, apostando corrida com o cavalo que estava do lado – você não quer ir?

- n-não...

- hum... pode ficar aqui enquanto eu vou então... eu realmente estou apertado... – falou passando a mão pelos cabelos um tanto sem graça, e viu que Harry balançou a cabeça de forma duvidativa - ... eu já volto... não saia dai esta bem?

Remus entrou no banheiro do parque só para ver como haviam varias pessoas ali, e ate os mictórios estavam ocupados, respirou fundo e ficou esperando ate que um ficasse disponível para que pudesse fazer uso, e aquela maldita fila não andava, foram quase 15 minutos ate que conseguiu fazer uso do banheiro e saiu, para procurar Harry, mas não o encontrou onde o havia deixado.

- Harry... Harry onde você está... isso não é engraçado Harry... Harry...

Terminou por gritar enquanto olhava de maneira desesperada de um lado para o outro, por que aquilo não podia ser verdade, Harry não podia ter sumido assim do nada. Sentiu uma orla de desespero se pousar sobre si e saiu de forma desesperada procurando e perguntando por Harry por todos que passavam pela sua frente, enquanto ia ficando cada vez mais e mais desesperado por não ter nem sequer rastro dele ali.

SHR SHR SHR

Severus tinha tido uma tarde verdadeiramente infernal, havia discutido com os donos de du as das boticas para as quais fornecia, por que ambos haviam colocado em duvida suas capacidades de pocionista já que algumas das poções haviam se deteriorado. Toda essa discussão havia durado mais de três horas, ate que por fim descobriu que o problema estava na forma com que eles estavam armazenando suas amadas poções. E depois de mais uma grande discussão, recebeu seus pedidos de desculpa, e o pagamento pelas poções arruinadas assim como as encomendas para as próximas poções, e só então se permitiu voltar para o parque para pegar o lupino e Harry, j á havia passado mais de uma hora, desde o horário que havia combinado que os pegaria, e esperou os encontrar próximo ao carro quando chegou, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Severus olhou tudo ao redor, e já estava comprando o maldito ingresso para poder entrar no parque e procurar por aqueles dois, que ouviriam poucas e boas quando os encontrasse. Estava resmungando para si mesmo, quando ouviu o anuncio de que um rapaz estava sendo procurado por seu tio. E não pode deixar de abrir muito os olhos quando o nome citado foi o de Harry. E só pode se maldizer internamente enquanto entrava e ia em direção ao achados e perdidos que era onde haviam indicado para o menino se apresentar, e então viu Lupin ali com cara de desespero, não hesitou em o pegar pelo colarinho, mesmo diante do olhar um tanto quando assustado da mocinha que estava anunciando Harry.

- onde Harry esta?

- eu... eu fui ao banheiro e o deixei do lado de fora... quando eu voltei ele não estava mais lá...

- e passou por essa sua cabeça brilhante anunciar que a única pessoa de quem ele se lembra, e de quem ele tem pavor, o estaria esperando aqui? – falou o empurrando para trás o que quase o fez cair - ... você é patético... – Severus olhou tudo ao redor e nada, procurou por Harry pelo parque inteiro e nada, e não pode deixar de sentir um pequeno desespero tomando conta de si, como da vez que havia deixado Harry sozinho em casa, e quando havia voltado ele não estava lá – você vai estar em sérios problemas quando eu te encontrar Harry...

Severus sequer se deu conta de que Remus o seguia de perto, com uma cara de derrota enorme, mas não se importou, a única coisa importante agora era encontrar Harry, e por mais que procurasse no parque e ao redor não o encontrou.

- vamos embora... se tivermos sorte ele esta em casa ou a caminho...

- mas... mas como ele sabia chegar em casa...

- apenas ande Lupin antes que eu me arrependa e acabe com sua vida aqui e agora...

Severus entrou no carro e viu Lupin fazer o mesmo e ficar com a cabeça baixa todo o tempo que dirigiu ate em casa. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir, e que Merlin livra-se Harry de o encontrar naquele momento, por que se o fizesse o rapaz levaria a pior surra de sua vida, para aprender a não desaparecer assim, e o deixar preocupado daquela maneira. Estacionou o carro próximo na frente da garagem mas não o colocou para dentro. Não falou nada mas sabia que o lupino o estava segundo para dentro de casa.

- me espere aqui! – falou de forma autoritária enquanto ia direto ao seu laboratório e voltava em seguida com um pergaminho de tamanho considerável nas mãos, e o estendeu sobre a mesinha de centro. Só para ver como uma bolinha azul estava parada no que parecia ser um mapa dos arredores – esse pequeno bastardo esta a 15 quadras daqui... – falou aprontando para a bolinha em azul que parecia estar escondida em um beco, com relação a uma bola maior vermelha - ... você o perdeu, então vá busca-lo... – Severus falou para Remus que olhava o mapa com certa curiosidade. Desde que tinha perdido o menino a primeira vez, tinha feito aquele mapa que servia apenas para localizar Harry – vai de uma vez...

Remus olhou com curiosidade o mapa novamente mas aquilo não era momento para ser curioso, apenas deu um aceno afirmativo de cabeça e voltou a pegar seu casaco que tinha tirado quando entrou e seguiu em direção de onde o mapa indicava que Harry estava.

SHR SHR SHR

Harry tinha ficado parado do lado de fora do jeito que o homem mal tinha falado. Apesar que agora começava a pensar que ele não era tão mal assim, por que ele tinha lhe pagado algodão-doce, e pipoca, e refrigerante, e mais um monte de coisas que Severus nunca deixava comer tudo de uma vez, e tinha lhe dado um ursinho também.

Olhou ao redor mais uma vez, inquieto por estar ali sozinho e com todas as pessoas o olhando de forma estranha. Começou a se balançar sobre seus pés ate que uma menina que tinha o seu tamanho se aproximou, não sabia ao certo o que ela estava dizendo por causa da musica mas quando ela tentou tocar em si se assustou e acabou dando alguns passos para trás para esbarar num moço que gritou consigo.

Harry ficou tão amedrontado que não soube o que fazer, se afastou de onde estava para se esconder num canto entre a barraquinha de cachorro quente e ficou ali esperando de forma quase desesperada que Severus fosse o buscar, ou que ate o homem mal aparecesse, como ele tinha dito como faria, mas ele não aparecia e o desespero era cada vez maior. Estava tão quietinho ali esperando por alguém, que quando ouviu seu nome ser anunciado de forma alta quase abriu um sorriso, ate ouvir que seu tio procurava por si. E ele só conhecia um tio, e era seu tio Vernon. As lembranças ruins foram tantas que inundaram sua mente que ele só pode se levantar e sair daqui quase que correndo, para chegar na rua e ver que não conhecia nada por ali, e que todos o olhavam de forma feia, esbaravam em si, e lhe falavam palavras que ele não sabia o que queriam dizer mas que não deveriam ser boas.

Foi nesse momento que Harry se deu conta de que não sabia onde estava, e que não sabia como chegar em casa e que Severus não estava ali, começou a chorar baixinho, no meio da calçada, e quando um homem mexeu em seu ombro, saiu correndo atravessou a rua quase sendo atropelado e foi se esconder em um cantinho onde não tinha ninguém, onde ninguém o via, enquanto pedia baixinho para ir para casa.

SHR SHR SHR

Remus andou todas as 15 quadras e chegou em uma esquina. Ao longe ainda podia ver a iluminação do parque. Começou a olhar ao redor ate ver um pequeno beco que havia ali, e de longe distinguiu um pé calçado com um ternes que lembrava muito o de Harry, se aproximou bem devagar só para encontrar o menino sentado de trás de uma caçamba de lixo, todo encolhido, e com o rosto vermelho e banhado pelas lágrimas.

- Harry...

- e-eu não f-fiz n-nada... n-não m-machuca p-por f-favor... p-por f-favor...

- oh céus Harry... que susto você nos deu... – Remus se precipitou em querer abraçar o rapaz só para ver como ele tentava fugir de si engatinhando para o lado, acabou o pegando pelo pé antes que ele fugisse e o puxou para o canto para se afastar em seguida – Harry... sou eu Remus... eu vim te buscar... você não quer ir para casa?

- c-casa?

- isso casa... Severus esta esperando lá...

-s-Severus?

- isso Harry... Severus... – Remus nunca tinha visto ele assim desde que havia chego naquela casa. O rapaz parecia estar em completo desespero quando chegou e foi apenas dizer o nome de Severus que foi como se a esperança tivesse sido plantada no rosto dele. Não tentou toca-lo mais, mas foi andando junto com ele, lado a lado, de forma lenta enquanto ele abraçava o ursinho que agora estava todo sujo em direção a casa. Demoraram mais de uma hora para percorrer as 15 quadras de volta aonde onde eles moravam – chegamos... viu eu disse que ia te trazer de volta para casa...

Antes de que Remus pudesse completar a frase, Harry já tinha se adiantado e entrado correndo para dentro de casa. O lupino respirou fundo e entrou seguindo o rapaz, enquanto se perguntava internamente se o humor de Snape teria melhorado. E rezando para que ele não brigasse muito com o garoto afinal a culpa tinha sido sua. Nunca deveria ter deixado Harry sozinho.

SHR SHR SHR

- onde diabos você estava? – Severus cuspia as palavras contra o rapaz que estava parado na entrada da sala, e viu como o semblante dele mudou de feliz para preocupado e temeroso agora - ... eu fiz uma maldita pergunta e espero uma maldita resposta!

-e-eu...

- por favor Snape...

- não se intrometa Lupin a não ser que você queira que sobre para você também... – as palavras eram cuspidas enquanto Severus não desgrudava os olhos de Harry, que agora agarrava com força a barra do casaco que vestia – vem ate aqui.

-p-por f-favor... e-eu não f-faço m-mais... p-por f-favor...

- vem ate aqui agora Harry! – Severus colocou o copo de lado. Duas doses de uísque e estava mais relaxado, e menos aflito ao saber que Remus estava indo de encontro a Harry. Mas assim que viu o rapaz na sua frente, voltou a sentir o por que estava irritado. Já que tinha ficado basicamente apavorado quando descobriu que Remus não sabia onde ele estava. E tinha sido um dos piores sentimentos de sua vida – vai ser pior para você se eu me levantar e for ate ai Harry...

- p-por f-favor... – Harry podia ler no rosto de Severus o quanto zangado ele estava, e não pode deixar de sentir medo, Severus nunca tinha gritado consigo daquela forma, e nem o olhado assim - ... e-eu não f-faço mais... – falou de forma chorosa enquanto as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto e de forma vacilante se aproximava de Severus ate estar a um passo dele – p-por f-favor...

- pare de choramingar sem motivos... - Severus se ajeitou na poltrona onde estava sentado, e para surpresa de Harry, o puxou fazendo com que caísse deitado de bruços em seu colo, baixou as calças do rapaz sem pudor nenhum e começou a estapear as nádegas dele com força – NUNCA MAIS ESTA ME OUVINDO HARRY? NUNCA MAIS OUSE SUMIR DESSA FORMA, SEU PEQUENO INGRATO... VOCÊ SABE O QUÃO PREOCUPADO EU FIQUEI... FAZ IDEIA DISSO? FAZ IDEIA DO QUÃO AFLITO EU FIQUEI POR NÃO SABER ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?

- p-para... t-ta d-doendo p-para... – Harry gritava e se debatia contra Severus enquanto tinha seu traseiro acertado incontáveis vezes pela mão pesada. As lágrimas corriam soltas e era difícil respirar entre puxar o ar e os soluços daquele choro doido - ... e-eu não f-faço... e-eu não f-faço mais... t-ta d-doendo...

- é bom mesmo que você nunca mais faça algo tão idiota assim... – Severus parou de massacrar o traseiro de Harry que agora estava com a pele vermelha e o ergueu de seu colo para erguer a calça dele sem cuidado nenhum, arrancando mais um gemido quando o tecido roçou nele - vá para o seu quarto... você esta de castigo, só vai sair de lá quando eu disser, e todos os seus brinquedos estão confiscados a partir de agora... – Severus olhou o rapaz de rosto vermelho e sujo, com o nariz escorrendo, e que tossia de tanto chorar. – eu mandei subir, e não me desobedeça novamente... – viu como Harry saiu andando devagar enquanto passava a mão no traseiro por cima da roupa, e chorava mais doido ainda, ate as escadas e as subiu, só então se permitiu levantar e andar ate Remus que assistia a tudo de olhos arregalados e sem se mover um tris, parou na frente dele e o acertou em cheio no rosto, um tapa de mão aberta que deixou a marca de seus cinco dedos ali - da próxima vez que eu disser para não sair do lado dele, não me importa se você vai ou não urinar nas calças, não saia entendeu?

Remus acabou por acenar de forma afirmativa, enquanto alisava o rosto onde havia sido acertado, e olhava Snape ir em direção ao laboratório no porão, subiu as escadas e assim que o fez pode ouvir o choro doído de Harry que vinha do quarto com a porta entreaberta. Teve vontade de entrar e se aproximar do rapaz, talvez de reconforta-lo um pouco, mas não o fez, foi para seu quarto e se deixou cair na cama de barriga para baixo. Por que nunca em toda a sua vida, imaginou ver tamanho desespero estampados na face sempre tão sem emoção de Snape, assim como alivio quando levou Harry de volta, e nunca desde que havia chegado ali, teve certeza das intenções de Snape para com Harry... ate hoje ao ver como ele se preocupava verdadeiramente com o rapaz. E como mesmo da forma distorcida dele, Remus chegou a conclusão que Snape amava Harry de forma incondicional.

_Continua..._

_Eu sempre agradeço as pessoas que me mandaram review no capitulo anterior, mas eu definitivamente estou correndo parar postar antes da minha carona para o serviço chegar, então me perdoem e prometo agradecer no próximo, snif_

_Bjss e por favor não me abandonem_

_Tehru_


	16. Chapter 16

Oieee, pessoas amadas, aqui estou eu mais uma vez, depois de um longo período de bloqueio onde muita coisa aconteceu mas finalmente saiu o cap, eu sei que vocês me odeiam por contam disso, mas eu volto a afirmar, eu tardo, tardo, tardo mais um pouco, mas não falho, rsrsrsrsrs

Baka, te amo seu lindo ( Muahahaha ) casa comigo? (fato gente, ele não lê isso aki não kkkk, eu acho oO)

Ariiiii – olha aqui o que eu terminei enquanto tava sem net, rsrrs espero que vc goste ema... (ops, não era pra espalhar? Foi mal =§)

Bom gente vamos la ao cap, espero que vocês gostem, e pra ficarem mais tranquilas, o próximo cap já tah rabiscado aqui, so da os toques finais e postar rsrrsrs, mas me deem um tempinho, vai que eu mudo de ideia nos acontecimentos, rsrrsrs

So para saberem de antemão, um personagem novo vai aparecer... alguém se arisca num palpite?

**Pesadelos**

Não subiu para a cozinha durante todo o resto do dia. Sabia que talvez tivesse pegado um pouco pesado com Harry, que talvez o garoto não precisasse ter apanhado daquela forma, mas quando viu já o tinha feito, e se sentia péssimo por isso, pela primeira vez, se sentia péssimo por ter disciplinado Harry daquela forma, por que preferia pensar nisso assim, como uma forma de disciplina e não como pura e simples violência barata apenas para liberar suas frustrações e nervosismo por achar que talvez nunca mais o encontrassem.

Eram perto das 3 da manhã e definitivamente precisava comer algo e de um banho, não tinha ouvido barulhos na cozinha desde que tinha descido, e isso só indicava que nem Harry nem Remus tinham descido para jantar, e isso o fez se sentir um pouco mal, por imaginar que Harry tivesse dormido com fome. Deu um suspiro longo e foi ate a cozinha, fez um sanduiche que comeu junto a um copo de suco, e então mornou um copo de leite adocicado com mel, e subiu para o quarto de Harry, só para o ver deitado na cama feito uma bola, abraçado as próprias pernas, e com os olhos vidrados e abertos. E não pode evitar dar um suspiro cansado.

- Harry... – falou entrando no quarto e indo se sentar na beirada da cama como fazia, só para ver o menino se encolher mais ainda, com um medo visível de si - ... Harry... – falou novamente colocando o copo com leite sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e levando a mão ate os cabelos bagunçados dele, e começando a alisa-los - ... eu... não deveria ter reagido da forma como reagi quando você voltou... – aquilo talvez era o mais próximo a um pedido de desculpas que chegaria, deu um suspiro cansado novamente ao ver como Harry chupava o polegar com força - ... você não desceu para jantar, deve estar com fome... eu lhe trouxe um copo de leite... vamos sente-se para toma-lo.

Severus viu como Harry não se mexeu, e só pode suspirar de forma pesada novamente para então descer a mão e retirar o polegar de dentro da boca do moreno, e fazer um carinho no rosto dele com cuidado. Os olhos de Harry estavam vermelhos e inchados, o que indicava que ele estava chorando ate agora a pouco, acabou pegando os braços dele fazendo com que soltassem as pernas, e o colocou meio sentado na cama. Pegou o copo de leite e levou até os lábios dele, só para ver como ele abria a boca e ia bebendo o conteúdo de forma vagarosa. Quando o copo tinha se esvaziado Severus, voltou a acariciar os cabelos de Harry novamente.

- me desculpe... – soltou depois de um tempo, enquanto ainda alisava os cabelos de Harry, e só então conseguiu alguma reação dele, que parecia querer começar a chorar novamente – shiiii Harry... não precisa chorar mais... eu vou tentar não reagir mais daquela forma... – falou puxando ele mais para frente só para ver como ele se agarrava ao seu pescoço chorando de forma mais clara e audível – shiiii...

-e-eu... eu... f-fiz... v-você disse não sair... eu não sai... mas fiz... não aguentei...e-eu não queria... m-mas não segurei... d-desculpa... d-desculpa...

- shiii – Severus falou depois de entender em parte o que Harry estava dizendo, então puxou o edredom que o estava cobrindo só para ver que tanto a calça dele como a cama estavam molhadas, e se sentiu pior ainda por isso – tudo bem... você vai tomar um banho agora e vai dormir comigo... amanhã nós arrumamos sua cama... – falou para se levantar e pegar o garoto no colo sem se importar se ele iria o molhar no percurso ou não, e o levou ate o banheiro do seu quarto, para então o colocar sentado sobre a bancada, voltou ate o quarto de Harry para pegar uma muda de pijamas limpos e depois voltou para o banheiro para despir Harry com delicadeza e o colocar embaixo da ducha – tudo bem... não foi nada de mais... foi apenas um acidente e acidentes acontecem Harry..

Severus ajudou Harry a se ensaboar, enxaguar e logo o secou com extremo cuidado, e não pode deixar de ficar um pouco irritado consigo mesmo quando viu que o traseiro dele estava um pouco marcado das palmadas. Mesmo assim o ajudou se se vestir e depois o colocou deitado na cama, para ter sua vez de tomar banho, tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu com a mesma pressa que havia se banhado e voltou para o quarto só para ver que Harry não havia se mexido.

- vem aqui... – falou abrindo os braços para ele depois de ter se deitado ao lado do rapaz, mas viu que ele não se mexeu novamente e havia voltado a chupar o dedo e não pode deixar de se sentir culpado por essa recaída de Harry, se tão só tivesse gritado com ele, em vez de telo surrado como seu pai fazia com sigo, num grau menor, mas mesmo assim uma surra, e não era esse o tipo de reação que queria ter – tudo bem Harry... tudo bem... – falou retirando o dedo da boca de Harry e o puxando para si, para ver como ele tremia com certo receio e logo relaxava quando começou a pentear os cabelos dele com os dedos – dorme um pouco... já esta muito tarde... vamos...

Harry não dormiu de imediato, mas mesmo assim Severus acariciou os cabelos dele ate sentir como a respiração era compassada, e como ele parecia finalmente ter relaxado um pouco, e se aninhado em seu peito, ficou todo o tempo o olhando ate que finalmente deixou o sono e o cansaço se vencer, enquanto pensava em uma forma de recompensar Harry, por tê-lo feito tão mal dessa vez.

HP~~§§~~SS~~§§~~RL

Severus não dormiu muito, já que Harry tinha gemido e choramingado em sonho a noite inteira, e o máximo que pode fazer foi alisar os cabelos e as costas dele ate que ele se acalmasse. Decidiu então deixa-lo dormindo e desceu para fazer o café-da-manhã, preparou algumas panquecas, suco de laranja, e deixou algo de fruta cortada sobre a mesa, para então fazer seu tão apreciado café, preto forte e não muito doce como tanto apreciava. Se sentou na cabeceira da mesa e se dispôs a ler o jornal que haviam entregado. Recebia apenas o jornal local, e como sempre não havia nada de muito relevante, ate que viu Lupin descendo, e não se deu ao trabalho sequer de baixar o jornal.

- pretende ficar em pé ai a manhã inteira, ou ira se sentar para tomar o desjejum – falou de forma séria para em seguida dar mais um gole em seu café, para então baixar o jornal assim que Remus se sentou – creio que vamos sair de férias...

-Férias? – Remus não pode esconder a surpresa ao ouvir Snape falando daquela forma, férias? Como se aquilo fosse uma família normal, decidindo sair de férias para descansar, ou apenas curtir a paisagem. Ele olhou para Snape de forma séria, e se manteve quieto ali, tentando digerir essa nova informação depois das conclusões que havia chegado na noite anterior – Harry... ele não pode viajar...pode?

- Ele pode ir aonde eu quero que ele vá – foi a resposta seca e breve de Severus, ate que ele viu Harry parado na entrada da cozinha, ainda de pijamas, e dessa vez abraçado aquele ursinho velho e surrado, que ele tinha trazido do hospital da primeira vez – vem tomar café não fique parado o dia todo ai na porta... – Severus havia amansado a voz quando se dirigiu ao menino, e viu como ele olhou de forma vacilante para Lupin, e depois se encaminhou para si, para ficar parado do lado de Severus, olhando de forma vacilante e temorosa para a mesa, e só pode dar um suspiro, ao entender o que tinha acontecido, o que tinha provocado em Harry, com o episodio da noite anterior - ... vem aqui...

Harry não pensou duas vezes em se sentar no colo de Severus, e deitar a cabeça no ombro dele. As coisas ainda estavam tão confusas em sua mente, e seu traseiro ainda estava doendo, mas Severus estava ali quando desceu, e não gritou e não bateu, e o chamou para se sentar na mesa e comer. O menino deu um suspiro alto, e abraçou o pescoço dele para deixar o ursinho no colo e começar a brincar com uma mexa de cabelo de Severus, a enrolando entre os dedos, enquanto não ousava a olhar novamente para aquele homem. A forma com que ele o olhava doía, e não sabia bem o porquê.

- continuando – Severus falou para tirar o olhar atônito de Lupin de cima de Harry, enquanto levava a boca do rapaz uma caneca cheia de leite com chocolate – creio que semana que vem seja um bom período para sairmos de férias... um passeio não muito curto, talvez melhore os ânimos nessa casa...

- err... por que... ele esta se comportando assim? – foi a pergunta de Remus, ele não se importava com essas férias ou com qualquer coisa do tipo, só não entendia como Harry agora agia de forma apática, e durante todo esse tempo que estava ali não tinha visto ele agir daquela forma - o que você fez com ele?

- eu? Não fui eu quem o deixou sozinho no parque foi? – Severus falou com um ar de desdém, enquanto arrumava Harry melhor em seu colo e pegava um garfo para pinçar algo de fruta e levava a boca do rapaz, que abriu de forma calma e começou a mastigar enquanto mexia no ursinho em seu colo – ele vai demorar alguns dias para voltar a se comportar como antes... não é a primeira vez que isso acontece... - nem sequer sabia por que estava dando essa pequena justificativa, mas talvez fosse por que teria que sair e planejar tudo, e preferia que Harry ficasse com Remus que sozinho. Inconscientemente acabou passando a mão nos cabelos do menino – depois que terminar, cuide da limpeza da cozinha, eu vou arrumar algumas coisas no quarto de Harry, e depois você ira cuidar dele enquanto eu resolvo algumas coisas fora...

- n-não quero f-ficar sozinho Severus... p-por favor... – Harry se remexeu no colo de Severus e acabou se agarrando ao pescoço dele com força, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele – p-por favor...

- você não vai ficar sozinho Harry, vai ficar com Remus lembra... ele esta aqui para ficar com você... e ele me disse que vai te ajudar a terminar de montar seu carrinho, se lembra? – Harry balançou a cabeça de forma negativa e então Severus passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes dele – pois ele disse, não foi Remus?

- cla-claro – falou de forma apressada depois do olhar que havia recebido de Snape, que era tão ferinte quanto as palavras quando ele queria – eu vou te ajudar a montar... assim que acabar de limpar a cozinha...

Severus terminou de alimentar Harry e então o fez se levantar, para o levar para cima, enquanto entregava uma muda de roupa para o dia para o rapaz, enquanto o fazia ir se trocar em seu quarto, se preocupou em arrumar a cama, a retirou o lençol e as cobertas que haviam se molhado com o pequeno acidente de Harry, e substitui tudo por peças limpas. Por sorte depois do primeiro acidente, havia trocado o colchão da cama do rapaz por um impermeabilizado, dispôs de uma coberta e um edredom limpo, e por final deixou o quarto de Harry com a cama feita, e as roupas sujas na lavanderia.

HP~~§§~~SS~~§§~~RL

Remus terminou de limpar a cozinha da forma com que já havia se tornado rotina para si, todos os dias limpava a louça do café, almoço e jantar, e já não se importava mais. Terminou com tudo ali e secou as mãos, para logo retirar o avental que estava usando. Snape tinha lhe dito que deveria ajudar Harry com o novo carrinho, mas internamente se perguntava se o menino gostaria de sua ajuda ou não, de toda forma não custava nada tentar, apesar de não saber ao certo como ele iria reagir a si novamente.

Antes de tê-lo perdido no dia anterior, estavam começando ate a se dar bem, na medida do possível, mas agora, não sabia como ele iria racionar, nunca tinha visto ele agir daquela forma, tão autômata e silenciosa, desde que havia chegado ali, precisando de auxilio ate para comer. Não pode evitar dar um suspiro um pouco mais largo então foi para a sala, só para se surpreender ao ver Harry sentado ali olhando as peças para montar o carrinho no chão, como se tentasse entender a dinâmica para a montagem, viu como ele se assustou um pouco, mas não saiu do lugar, acabou por pegar algumas peças, e viu como Harry o olhava de canto de olho, mas apenas se manteve ali no chão, montando o carrinho do menino.

HP~~§§~~SS~~§§~~RL

Severus desceu depois de algum tempo, para ver Lupin sentado no chão com Harry, não pode evitar, e acabou ficando ali observando por algum tempo, viu como Harry estava reticente e desconfiado, mas logo quando as peças nas mãos de Remus começaram a ganhar uma forma mais parecida ao carrinho que estava na caixa, ele já estava virado de frente, ousando ate pegar algumas peças e estender a Remus, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios mas sem dizer uma palavra. Pegou as chaves do carro e saiu sem chamar a atenção de Harry, já que não o queria chorando, e era realmente bom que ele começasse a interagir com o lupino.

Dirigiu ate o centro e foi a uma agencia de viagens, lhe ofereceram vários pacotes, mas o que mais lhe agradou foi um de dez dias em Cancun, a língua não seria um problema, e talvez um pouco de sol, areia e agua, fizessem bem a Harry, apesar de não gostar muito desse tipo de lugar, mas faria bem a todos inclusive a Lupin, cairia bem algo de bronzeado aquela pele branquinha e deliciosa, e não pode deixar de sorrir com um pouco de malicia diante disso.

Acabou passando em um restaurante de comida chinesa, e pegou o jantar, já que tinha passado toda a hora do almoço fora, e só esperava que Harry não tivesse criado problemas demais ao lupino no período. Afinal, estariam saindo de férias, e o último que gostaria seria mais problemas.

_Continua..._

_E la vamos la aos agradecimentos de dois caps, rsrrs e prometo que assim que der respondo os reviews, mas antes gostaria de falar que eu realmente adoro quando vocês me cobram, isso me motiva a continuar, principalmente quando o muso não quer colaborar, rsrrsrsrs bom aqui vamos aos agradecimentos__**:**_** Rosy SS **,** Kuchiki Nana** ,** MILENA GUEVARA **,** J. P. Malfoy **,** LoliM **, **Ana Scully Rickman **,** Deh Isaacs **,** Kimberly Anne Evans Potter **, **Hiwatari Helloysa **,** dreyuki **, **Karool Evans Malfoy **,** Risht, Samantha Prince Snape Riddle **,** Mara **,** Miss Sara **,** Mazzola Jackson Lupin **,** A **e** Elien Prince.**

_E aqui vai, vocês gostariam de algo em especial nas férias dos nossos amados? Alguma situação em especial? Se sim só se pronunciar, eu já tenho muita coisa em mente, mas sempre podemos adaptar mais coisas rsrrs e atender ao pedido de vocês, que não me abandonam, rsrrsrs, serio gente muito obrigada mesmo rsrrsrrs_

_Tehru_


	17. Chapter 17

Genteeeeeeeeee

O cap anterior ficou toa pequenininho e eu animei tanto de ontem pra hoje que escrevi esse pequeno cap, que vem com limãozinho proces, rsrrs espero que gostem...

Ariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii cade vc ema?

Bakaaaaaaaa (ainda toh esperando a resposta do meu pedido de casamento) te amo seu lindo XD

**Noite**

Quando Severus chegou, viu que a casa estava quieta, e silenciosa, deixou as sacolas sobre a mesa, e então subiu para ver como a porta do quarto de Harry estava aberta, entoa apenas entrou para ver o menino deitado na cama abraçado ao ursinho e Lupin ali com cara de desespero e cansaço.

- o que aconteceu dessa vez? – falou para ver como o lupino se assustava. E não pode deixar de achar engraçado, afinal onde estavam a audição mais aguçada assim como o olfato, já que cada vez que fazia sua entrada ele se assustava, e não podia deixar de se deleitar com a expressão de medo dele – o gato comeu sua língua Remus... – Falou só para ver como Harry se jogava em seu colo, ainda fungando e com dificuldade de respirar pelo visto, com o nariz entupido – ... o que foi Harry?

- v-voce... f-foi embora... f-foi embora...

- ele começou a chorar depois de ter te procurado pela casa inteira, e não parava de chamar por você... – era tão agoniante ver Harry daquela forma, sua cabeça estava doendo de tanta choradeira, mas no momento só queria que o menino parasse, por que ele parecia desesperado demais - ... e eu não sabia quanto tempo você demoraria a voltar...

- bom agora eu estou de volta não estou? E eu não fui embora Harry, eu apenas fui resolver alguns problemas como faço sempre, e você não ficou sozinho, Remus ficou aqui com você... quando eu sai você estava se divertindo com ele não estava? Montando seu carrinho... – falou para se ajeitar sentando na beirada da cama ainda com Harry em seu colo, que o abraçava com pernas e braços como se não quisesse o soltar de forma alguma, entoa apenas o acunou ate ele se acalmar mais, acabou por retirar um lenço do bolso e fez Harry assoar o nariz algumas vezes – vocês almoçaram? – perguntou diretamente para Lupin e o viu acenar de forma negativa – entoa vamos ter um almoço tardio... e você depois ira se deitar e descansar um pouco Harry...

Severus ficou com Harry ali enquanto Remus descia e servia as caixinhas de comida que o pocionista tinha trazido, e logo estavam os três sentados a mesa comendo de forma silenciosa. Harry estava mais calmo na presença de Remus, e Severus estava gostando disso, afinal agora poderia acostumar Harry a ficar com ele enquanto saia, sem ter que se preocupar se a casa estaria destruída, ou se Harry estaria bem ou não, e isso de certa forma o deixava mais aliviado.

HP~~§§~~SS~~§§~~RL

A noite tinha caído rapidamente e Harry, já estava dormindo, Severus tomou seu banho e tomou seu gole de conhaque noturno, tinha transformado isso num costume. E então subiu as escadas de forma vagarosa, passou no quarto de Harry só para o cobrir melhor, e ajeitar os dois ursinho que o rapaz dormia agora, um que ele havia trazido do hospital, e o outro o que Lupin tinha ganho para ele no parque. Se certificou de que a lâmpada noturna de Harry estava acessa e então saiu deixando a porta encostada, para entrar na próxima porta.

Lupin estava deitado de lado na cama, e Severus pode contemplar as curvas do corpo dele, de como ele as tinha ganhado nas ultimas semanas, e não pode deixar de se deliciar, fechou a porta atrás de si e viu como ele se remexeu na cama, se colocando sentado em seguida, e não pode deixar de o olhar de forma faminta, com certa ansiedade.

- assustado lobinho? – falou para ver como ele puxava a manta mais para cima... – estava com saudades?

- Snape por favor... não faça isso... – rogava a ele todas as vezes que ele se adentrava no seu quarto daquela forma, mas nunca havia tido êxito - ... eu já entendi que você gosta de verdade do Harry... você não precisa fazer isso comigo... por favor...

- não traga o Harry para a nossa cama lobinho... – falou de forma arrastada enquanto andava ate Lupin, e então se sentou na beirada da cama dele, para então ergueu a mão para acariciar a face já um pouco mais preenchida dele, e viu como ele fugiu ao seu toque, coisa que só o fez sorrir para dentro e levar a mão mais para trás e o segurar pelos cabelos com firmeza, mas sem machucá-lo – não fuja... você sabe que vai ser pior para você...

Severus se aproximou de Remus, sem desviar os olhos daqueles olhos cor de mel, e só pode sorrir, mas não foi em direção a boca dele e sim ao queixo, beijou e sugou ali de forma vagarosa, enquanto ia deixando um caminho longo e húmido ate a orelha dele, que castigou com beijos lambidas e mordidas.

- por f-favor... n-não faça isso... p-por f-favor...

- eu já falei que ouvir você rogando assim, só me deixa mais e mais excitado? – falou enquanto dava um chupão leve no pescoço do lupino, sem a intenção de deixar marcas dessa vez, beijou ate o forçar a se deitar e então se deitou sobre ele, só para ver como ele ficava rígido, e tremia de leve – tremendo de ansiedade _Remus_? – arrastou o nome dele de contra o ouvido enquanto suas mãos se colocavam a abrir a parte de cima do pijama dele e deixava o peito a mostra, com aqueles mamilos rosados e deliciosos, e não pensou duas vezes em se deleitar ali. Beijando mordendo, alisando, assoprando e beliscando, seguindo completamente a sua vontade, maltratando os dois ate que eles não passassem de dois botõezinhos eriçados e mais que sensíveis ao toque, e só pode sorrir para dentro de si - ... você fala não, pede para eu parar, mas seu corpo reage completamente ao contrario do que sua boca fala...

Remus não podia deixar de se contorcer embaixo do corpo de Severus, e se odiava por isso, por que por mais que falasse não, seu corpo estava se acostumando aquelas caricias e atenções, enquanto mantinha suas mãos segurando uma porção de lençol embaixo de si, não queria ariscar e deixá-las soltas, já que tinha medo de acabar abraçando aquele homem, que estava começando a ver com olhos diferentes. Ele não era tudo aquilo que queria demonstrar, apesar de não duvidar de que se ele quisesse, poderia transformar sua vida num verdadeiro inferno, mas não o fazia, pelo menos por enquanto.

- olhe para mim... – Severus chamou a atenção quando sentiu que o lupino estava submerso em seus próprios pensamentos, e não pode deixar de ficar observando a feição dele, os lábios levemente abertos, os olhos fechados com força, assim como as mãos paradas do lado do corpo, e sorriu, ele estava se entregando, pouco a pouco cedendo diante de si, e isso o deixava extasiado - ... você tem olhos lindos... adoraria vê-los refletidos no espelho, ver como suas pupilas se dilatam enquanto eu te fodo por trás... – falou para se mover ate ter se encaixado entre as pernas de Remus, apesar de todos os protestos e negações do outro, e só pode sorrir - não se mexa!

Aquela era uma ordem direta, e o que deixou Remus estático, ele nunca sabia o que esperar, e sua ereção começava a doer no confinamento da calça, por mais que se negasse, seu membro sempre ia contra si, contra os seus desejos, e se despertava diante das atenções de Snape, e não teve coragem de se mexer, quando sentiu as mãos dele descendo pelo seu peito, e se enfiando dentro da sua calça para a puxar um pouco para baixo, deixando exposto o seu membro erguido. Soltou um gemido meio de desespero e meio de prazer, e só pode cobrir o rosto com as mãos tamanha a vergonha.

- você fica verdadeiramente gracioso assim envergonhado... seu pequeno putinho... – falou para baixar um pouco as suas próprias calças, e deixar seu membro ali para fora, roçando o membro de Remus de leve, e só pode sorrir quando o ouviu gemer de forma abafada, então apenas pegou os dois membros, e começou a masturba-los de forma conjunta, esfregando o seu no dele, enquanto uma de suas mãos mantinha os dois unidos, e seu corpo ajudava no vai em vem, que foi se tornando cada vez mais cadencioso, ate que sentiu Remus convulsionar em sua mão, e logo chegar ao ápice e só pode rir para dentro novamente – tão precoce como sempre... creio que vá ter que comprar alguns anéis para resolver isso... – falou se abaixando para morder o lóbulo da orelha dele, enquanto continuava o vai e vem, ate que chegou ao final também, gozando sobre o peito e abdômen de Lupin – cada vez melhor..

Severus saiu de cima de Lupin e pegou uma toalha que estava li perto para se limpar, e logo fez o mesmo com Lupin, ergueu a calça dele mas não fechou a camisa, ergueu sua calça e se deitou ali do lado dele, observando o peito dele subir e descer de forma errática, e logo se tornar mais e mais compassada e tranquila, e logo soube que ele estava dormindo, mas não se importou, retirou os braços de cima do rosto dele e viu resto de lagrimas ali, o que não surtiu nenhum efeito em si, apena ficou observando o leve descer e subir do peito de Lupin e de como ele parecia relaxado nesse sono pós orgásmico, acabou por se levantar e voltou a cobri-lo, para ir então para sua própria cama, uma semana e estariam de férias, em um ambiente novo, e onde finalmente teria o que queria, o lupino querendo ceder ou não.

Se esticou e foi para seu quarto, nunca havia dormido na mesma cama que o lupino para acordarem junto no dia seguinte, e só pode sorrir, já que havia pedido apenas dois quartos, um de solteiro e um de casal, interligados, e definitivamente não pensava em dividir sua cama com Harry. Deu um leve erguer de lábios mais uma vez e foi para a cama, disposto a dormir, já que haviam muitas coisas a preparar nessa semana, antes de poderem viajar.

_Continua..._

Gente, muito obrigada mais uma vez, e la vamos nós denovo, o novo personagem que eu falei não apareceu aki, ele vai aparecer nas férias, mas não sei se vocês vao gostar ou não, (muahahaha),,, e ninguém arisca dizer quem acha que é?

Bom mais uma vez obrigada, e obrigada a **Kimberly Anne Potter**, **Mazzola Jackson Lupin** , **Nicky Evans** e a **Deh Isaacs** , so não respondi vocês ainda, mas eu tava tão animadinha aki, que nem deu tempo, espero que gostem do limãozinho, rsrrsrs

Bjs bjs

Tehru


	18. Chapter 18

Ola pessoas lindas, dessa vez nem demorei tanto assim pra postar esse capitulo ein?

Mereço ate uma recompensa não mereço?, quem sabe um comentariozinho pra deixar essa guria aqui mais feliz ainda, rsrsrsrsrs

Bom eu espero que vocês gostem dele, eu não fiquei de toda feliz, mas acho que era a ansiedade de escrever logo a continuação, mas espero que não tenha decepcionado vocês. E eu realmente gostaria de saber o que vocês estão achando, por que eu estou me divertindo muito, rsrrsrsrs, bom vou parar de enrolar.

Ariiii - me gusta você menina, rssrrsrs então não suma de perto de mim nucna ein, apesar de toda essa distancia, ainda bem que existe msn e e-mail, rsrrsrsrs

Baka – te amo seu WB lindo e phodinha, rsrrsrsrsr, mais que a mim mesma viu

Espero que vocês disfrutem do cap, e bom, vamos la pessoinhas, tentar adivinhar quem é que vai aparecer nas férias... e bom se ajudar, fica a dica, ninguém mencionou ele ainda, rsrrsrs, vish falei que é ele, bom já sabemos que é um guri então, rsrsrsrs vamos lá pessoas tentar a sorte, rsrsrs

Bjs bjs Tehru

**Viagem**

Severus tinha preparado tudo, suas malas as malas de Harry, Remus tinha feito suas próprias, e agora estavam ali, em direção ao aeroporto. Não foi tão difícil assim arrumar a documentação falsa para Remus, assim como já possuía a sua e a de Harry. Deixou o carro no estacionamento, assim seria mais fácil quando voltassem, também havia se preocupado em deixar um belo estoque para duas semanas entregue no dia anterior a todas as boticas a que fornecia, assim não teriam problemas em sua ausência, só não imaginou que durante a última semana que ficou basicamente o tempo inteiro no laboratório, que Harry ficaria mais e mais pegajoso consigo.

E agora estavam ali, sentados esperando que o embarque de seu voo começasse, enquanto Harry não largava sua mão por nada no mundo, e Lupin olhava de forma um tanto curiosa as pessoas indo e vindo, deu um suspiro alto, e acabou abraçando Harry pelos ombros, o mantendo mais perto de si, já que ele parecia nervoso demais, mas logo embarcaram, e como arte de magica, depois de todo o nervosismo quando o avião decolou Harry dormiu, e dormiu a duração inteira do voo, e só acordou quando foi sacudido pela aterrisagem, e de forma bem irritadiça, o que estava deixando Severus com o humor um pouco pior do que já estava.

- Harry eu não vou te carregar, você possui pernas para isso, então faça uso delas e ande... – falou de forma áspera, enquanto esperavam por suas bagagens. O aeroporto de Cancun estava quente, apesar do sistema de refrigeramento, então optou por retirar o suéter do rapaz, enquanto ele protestava abertamente - ... pare de manha, ou juro que seu primeiro dia aqui vai ser trancado no seu quarto.

- n-não...

- Harry não me teste... você sabe que isso não é bom para você...

- q-quero ir pra casa...agora...

- chega! – foi o que Severus disse de forma mais ríspida ainda, só para ver Harry se agachar no chão, e abraçar as próprias pernas. Particularmente odiava esse mal humor que Harry tinha, sempre que era obrigado a acordar e não tinha dormido muito bem, olhou de canto de olho para Lupin, e só faltava uma das malas, que logo foi posta no carrinho, então ele simplesmente se abaixou e pegou Harry pelo braço sem demasiada força o colocando de pé - ... se comporte assim mais uma vez, e você vai ficar olhando para a parede por uma hora... – falou para tomar a mão do rapaz com certa força e sair o puxando, vendo que Lupin vinha logo atrás, com uma expressão que dizia o quão, de certa forma, envergonhado ele estava, e só então se deu conta de que todos ao redor estavam olhando a pequena cena – você esta definitivamente insuportável hoje... agora parece de choramingar...

HP~~~~~~SS~~~~~~RL

Harry não havia dormido direito por dias, desde que Severus tinha dito que iriam passear num lugar bem bonito e havia mostrado algumas fotos a ele, mas agora ele estava cansado demais, e nem o passeio o importava, só queria sua casa, sua cama, e seus ursinhos, mas não podia ir, e ao invés disso Severus estava brigando consigo, e isso só aumentou mais ainda a sua vontade de chorar, e como sempre não conseguiu se conter, e começou a chorar de forma baixa.

- q-quero voltar p-para casa... n-não quero mais passear...

- muito tarde para isso Harry, nós só vamos voltar daqui a 10 dias...

- n-não! Eu q-quero voltar agora...

Mas por mais que protestasse, Severus brigava consigo, e não gostava quando ele brigava, entrou no carro quando ele mandou, e colocou o cinto para então encolher as pernas, no banco de trás, e ficar o mais quietinho possível. Sua cabeça estava doendo, seus olhos estavam ardendo muito e seu corpo estava cansado, mas não conseguia dormir. Olhou para Remus, que não era mais o homem mau, por que homens maus não ajudam a montar carrinhos, nem te dão sorvete, então tinha aprendido o nome dele, apesar de não se dirigir a ele diretamente, por que ainda tinha medo de que ele quisesse o levar embora, mas ele só deu um sorriso, e balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

O taxi logo se colocou em movimento, e Harry ficou olhando pela janela, vendo um monte de pessoas que nunca tinha visto, e lugares que não conhecia, era bonito ali, mas estava cansado demais para ver qualquer coisa, estava quase dormindo no banco de trás do carro, quando sentiu parar, sentiu Severus o puxar pelo braço e o levar para dentro.

- fique aqui e não ouse sair... – deixou o rapaz sentado na recepção já que a qualquer minuto ele parecia que iria dormir, e verdadeiramente só esperava que toda essa irritabilidade fosse por causa do sono e do cansaço, ou essas férias poderiam ser muito pior do que tinha imaginado - ... vou fazer nosso check-in junto com o Remus e você vai ficar quieto aqui, fui claro Harry?

- f-foi...

Ele viu Severus se afastar, mas não gostou de ficar ali sozinho, procurou Remus com os olhos e não o viu também, mas pode ouvir um barulho diferente, e o ar li também era diferente, era quase como se tivesse gosto, e nunca tinha sentido algo assim. Acabou por se levantar, e olhou para a porta por onde Severus tinha saído, mas nem ele nem Remus apareceram ali, olhou para a outra porta, onde um monte de pessoas estavam saindo, com umas roupas muito curtas, e não pode deixar de se sentir envergonhado, ao mesmo tempo que curioso daquele barulho, então foi fazer sua primeira investigação.

Harry foi com passos vacilantes, evitando qualquer pessoa ali, tinha medo de pessoas desconhecidas, mas sua curiosidade prevaleceu naquele instante, então foi até aquela porta grande de vidro e viu a coisa mais bonita que jamais tinha visto, viu tanta água, mas tanta, que nunca imaginou que poderia se reunir num lugar só, desceu as escadas de forma bem vagarosa, por que seus pés estavam quentes demais dentro do tênis, mas logo se viu pisando numa areia branquinha. Aquilo parecia um enorme caixote de área que nem tinha no parquinho que Severus o levava de vez em quando, ficou cutucando a área com o pé, mas logo sentiu que tinha mais dentro do tênis que fora, e não gostou da sensação, olhou para trás e viu que não sabia direito de onde tinha vindo, e então uma onde grande de desespero se apoderou de si, e só pode se sentar onde estava, esconder a cabeça entre os joelhos e chorar baixinho, enquanto pedia pela sua casa mais uma vez.

HP~~~~~~SS~~~~~~RL

Remus ficou observando Snape por algum tempo, ele estava mais irritadiço e com um humor pior do que já possuía, desde alguns dias, talvez pelo tanto de serviço que tinha feito em tão pouco tempo, mas verdadeiramente não se importou, já que ainda estava tentando digerir o fato de estar saindo de "férias" com seu "dono", e de fato aquilo era algo que nunca em toda sua vida foi capaz de nem remotamente imaginar. Fora as visitas noturnas, que agora vinham com mais e mais frequência, durante o dia Snape parecia querer que ele e Harry se entendessem, e aos poucos estava sendo, e de certa forma não podia deixar de se sentir agradecido a ele por isso. Acabou balançando a cabeça de forma negativa, afastando todos esses pensamentos contraditórios, para se centrar no que estavam fazendo, apesar de que ele em si não estava fazendo exatamente nada.

A bagagem já tinha sido despachada para os quartos e agora Remus estava ali parado no hall de entrada do hotel, que parecia ser extremamente luxuoso, e que nunca em as sua vida pensou que iria se hospedar, divagando sobre o quanto de dinheiro que Snape possuía, apesar de ate agora nunca ter se perguntado por isso, e pensando de onde ele teria vindo, logo seus pensamentos foram afastados quando viu Snape se aproximar de si.

- pronto, a chave do nosso quarto e do Harry, e as bagagens já estão sendo estabelecidas, e podemos subir... estamos no nono andar, mas não se atreva a fugir, ou tentar algo, eu não vou hesitar em me livrar de você Lupin, fui claro?

- ... – Remus ouviu a palavra nosso, e tentou imaginar o que Snape estava dizendo claramente com isso, mas logo se obrigou olhar para ele mais uma vez, e apenas afirmar, não queria problema – foi...

- vamos então, quarto 12, nono andar... – falou para ir ate a pequena recepção onde havia deixado Harry, mas o garoto não estava ali, respirou fundo algumas vezes enquanto o mesmo sentimento que havia o invadido quando Harry se perdeu no parque tomava conta de si, respirou mais algumas vezes e saiu praguejando baixo, sem se importar se Remus estava ou não o seguindo, perguntou ao porteiro, e ele informou que o garoto havia saído e em que direção ele havia ido – juro que ainda faço esse menino se arrepender por me desobedecer...

A praia não estava cheia, e Severus não pensou duas vezes ao ir em direção a areia, só para avistar ao longe, o corpo franzino e encolhido de Harry sentado na areia, com o rosto escondido entre os joelhos. Teve uma sensação de alivio que se apoderou de si, mas logo deu lugar ao enojo, caminhou a passos largos, maldizendo internamente quando sentiu seus sapatos cheios de areia, mas isso não o impediu de ir ate Harry o pegar com firmeza pelo braço, e o erguer do chão.

- qual parte do não saia, você não entendeu? – falou de forma séria enquanto o segurava com firmeza, olhou os olhos vermelhos e inchados dele, assim como as marcas de lagrimas no rosto. Respirou fundo, algumas vezes quando viu ele o olhar com certo temor, e se obrigou a se acalmar - ... eu mandei você ficar quieto lá dentro, e não sair para explorar sozinho, sabe o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse o achado? Nós estamos em um lugar que você não conhece, tem ideia do quão perigoso isso é? – ele viu o garoto começar a chorar mais ainda, mas não se imutou – responda!

- d-desculpa... d-desculpa...

- pedir desculpas não resolve o problema... – falou de forma séria para então pegar Harry pela mão com certa firmeza e sair o puxando em direção ao hotel - vamos para dentro, creio que todos precisamos descansar... – isso foi falado mais para si do que para Harry ou Remus, que estava o tempo todo ali perto de si, observando-o interagir com Harry. E só pode dar mais um de seus suspiros profundos – não faça mais isso... entendeu?

- s-sim Severus... d-desculpa...

Harry foi choramingando ate o elevador, e logo ate o quarto onde Severus entrou, era duas suítes conjugadas através de uma pequena sala de estar, Severus levou Harry ate a porta da direita que se mostrou ser um quarto menor, e logo o levou ate o banheiro, para tirar a roupa cheia de areia, e colocou a banheira para encher.

- comece a tomar banho que eu volto já – falou para depois sair da suíte que seria o quarto de Harry e ir ate Remus, que ainda estava parado na pequena sala - ... peça algo de leve para comermos... enquanto dou banho em Harry, peça um copo de leite adoçado com mel também... – falou para voltar para o quarto de Harry, sem sequer esperar uma resposta de Remus, e esperando que ele fosse inteligente o suficiente para saber como lidar com o telefone e pedir a comida. Foi ate a mala do menino e retirou um pijama limpo dela, que nada mais era que uma bermuda e uma camiseta, pegou uma cueca limpa e voltou para o banheiro, só para encontrar Harry, dentro da banheira, mas sem se mexer. Deu um suspiro fundo mais uma vez e ergueu as mangas da camisa que vestia - ... falei para começar a tomar banho...

Só foi preciso mais essa frase para que Harry voltasse a chorar novamente, sabia que Severus estava irritado consigo, e não gostava disso, seus olhos ainda estavam ardendo e todo seu corpo doía e por mais que quisesse, esfregava os olhos com afinco, mas isso só os deixou mais vermelhos ainda, e mesmo assim não conseguia parar de chorar, tanto que nem sequer se deu conta de quando Severus terminou de lhe dar banho, o secou e vestiu, e logo estava sentado sobre a bancada do banheiro enquanto ele penteava seus cabelos de forma cuidadosa com um pente.

- pronto, agora só comer e dormir, para ver se toda essa sua birra e irritabilidade passão... – falou terminando de arrumar os cabelos de Harry, e viu como ele estendeu os braços para si, e essa vez não pode negar, o pegou no colo e o levou ate a sala, onde Remus estava na varanda, e uma refeição leve estava servida na mesa de quatro lugares que havia ali, Severus se sentou com Harry, e pegou um dos pratos, para começar a dar de comer para o menino, que ainda estava todo manhoso em seu colo, com os olhos quase fechados, tamanha a comodidade que sentia ali, por que agora ele sabia que Severus não estava mais tão irritado consigo, por que se ele estivesse, ele não o pegaria no colo e nem daria de comer - ... definitivamente estou te deixando mimado demais...

Remus não pode deixar de reprimir uma risada, por que era verdadeiramente isso, nunca imaginou Harry como um menino mimado, mas de certa forma, Severus parecia estar concedendo certos caprichos para o rapaz, mas não era algo que o incomodava, por que era como se ele estivesse tratando que Harry fosse feliz na medida do possível, e podia dizer que o rapaz era, mesmo com todas as dificuldades, e com essa mentalidade reduzida, como uma criança presa no corpo de um rapaz, tinha tido certeza disso no dia que o carrinho dele finalmente tinha ficado completamente pronto, nunca tinha visto tanta felicidade num sorriso só, e agora olhando como Harry se comportava. Talvez fosse isso do que ele precisava.

Não sabia muito do passado de Harry, de como ele tinha sido criado pela tia e pelo tio, as únicas informações que possuía era as que Snape tinha lhe propiciado, mas não sabia se era de tudo verdade, já que ele mesmo não tinha dado muitos detalhes, mas se lembrava dos olhos de Harry antes, de como parecia sempre faltar algo ali, que agora estava presente. Se manteve em silencio como na maioria das vezes, observando Harry que apenas se acomodava de forma melhor no colo de Severus, como que querendo dormir ali de forma tranquila e calma.

- não se atreva a dormir ai, e não vou te levar ate o quarto Harry, você está mal acostumado demais...

- você o deixou assim...

- falou algo Remus? – perguntou de forma baixa, mas então quando olhou para baixo viu Harry de olhos fechados, e respirando de forma mais tranquila, e só pode soltar o ar de maneira forte, pelo menos ele ainda era leve e fácil de levar, por que se ele tivesse um pouco mais de peso e fosse mais alto, não teria mais coluna, de tanto que esse menino queria colo ultimamente - ... se ele continuar assim antes do final do ano não vai ter mais dentes... – resmungou por baixo, para se levantar e ir com Harry ate o banheiro, e não hesitou em o colocar sentado na bancada, e escovar os dentes dele , o fez enxaguar a boca, e então o levou para o quarto e o colocou deitado, retirou os chinelos e os óculos de Harry e o cobriu com uma manta leve - ... me chame qualquer coisa...

HP~~~~~~SS~~~~~~RL

Severus não obteve resposta de Harry, mas mesmo assim colocou os ursinhos que ainda estavam dentro da mala, debaixo da manta com ele, e sorriu, provavelmente agora ele dormiria o resto da tarde e a noite inteira, e acordaria pela manha de bom humor, o que o deixava com uma noite inteira para brincar com certo lobinho, o qual ainda não tinha falado nada de dormirem na mesma cama.

Voltou para mesa para agora poder comer enquanto Remus já estava prestes a terminar o prato dele, e não pode deixar de observá-lo de forma mais atenta, o céu já estava ficando laranja, com o sol se pondo, e Remus estava bem melhor, com um pouco mais de carne no corpo, sem tantas marcas de expressão marcadas naquela pele clara, e isso o agradava.

- por que não vai tomar um banho, e depois todos nós descansamos, já que Harry só deve acordar pela manhã...

- ... hum... acho uma boa ideia... com licença...

HP~~~~~~SS~~~~~~RL

Aquilo era tão estranho e surreal, estar de férias com seu nêmese, com Harry, dormindo no quarto ao lado, e por falar em quarto não tinha lhe passado de alto que aquelas dependências só tinham duas camas, uma de solteiro onde Harry estava dormindo, e uma cama de casal, e só esperava que fosse dormir, na sala, por que não queria dividir a cama com Snape. Então foi ate a mala e pegou uma muda de pijama limpo, e foi para o banheiro, que não era menos que luxuoso. Havia uma ducha, e uma banheira, que caberia pelo menos 4 pessoas, e que por sinal estava cheia, mas não iria se banhar ali, preferiria uma ducha rápida. Estava despido quando viu Snape entrar só com um roupão, não pode deixar de sentir seu corpo enrijecer, e parar exatamente como estava, sem roupas de costas para ele, inconscientemente levou as mãos as suas partes baixas tentando esconde-las.

- como se eu já não tivesse visto o que você tem ai lobinho... – falou de forma seria enquanto colocava a garrafa de champanhe e a bandeja de morangos na beirada da banheira, retirava o roupão e entrava ali para experimentar como a agua estava na temperatura ideal. Tinha colocado a banheira para encher assim que colocou Harry na cama – vai entrar ou eu vou ter que ir ai te pegar?

- e-eu... eu só quero tomar uma ducha Snape... por favor... – falou de forma gaguejante enquanto sentia o rosto ficar extremamente vermelho, ficando o mais de costas possível como se pudesse se esconder assim - ... p-por favor...

- na banheira, agora! – falou de forma seria e ríspida e ficou observando com Remus acabou caminhando de forma vacilante, e entrava na agua, para ficar de frente para si, apenas com o rosto para fora da agua, e só pode sorrir, o pegou pelo colar e o puxou para si ate o ter entre suas pernas, então o abraçou com força, fazendo-o recostar contra o seu peito – grifiórios são tão teimosos as vezes... mas essa teimosia em você me agrada...

Severus serviu champanhe em uma das taças e bebeu, pegou um morango e comeu degustando da bebida em seguida, para apreciar o sabor em sua boca, só então ofereceu ao grifinório, que recusou, mas precisou só forçar um pouco e ele bebesse e comesse. Acionou o botãozinho que ligava a hidromassagem da banheira e mantinha a temperatura, e ficou ali desfrutando daquele corpo junto ao seu e dos outros prazeres disposto a aproveitar. Sentiu todos os músculos do corpo relaxarem, e começou a massagear de forma calma e tranquila os ombros de Remus, apenas sentindo a presença dele, ate que tudo se fez quieto demais, se virou meio de lado e então viu que seu lobinho estava dormindo, e teve a certeza de que Harry não era o único cansado da viagem. Só se maldisse internamente por que Remus era de longe mais pesado para carregar, e só esperava não ficar com dor nas costas por isso.

Aproveitou ainda mais alguns instantes com o corto de Remus colado ao seu, ate que sentiu toda a tensão de seu corpo esvaecer com a hidro, só entoa o afastou de si com calma e o apoiou na beirada da banheira, podia ouvir os leves ronquidos dele, por sinal ele estava bem mais cansado do que aparentava. Se secou de forma rápida e vestiu seu roupão, retirou Remus de dentro da banheira com cuidado de não acorda-lo. Sequer sabia por que estava se dando todos esses cuidados, em vez de simplesmente cutuca-lo para que ele se levantasse e se arrumasse, mas não o fez, o ergueu com cuidado e o secou na medida do possível, para logo o levar ate a cama, o deitou e o cobriu. Não se importou se o corpo dele ainda estava um pouco húmido, e os cabelos molhados. Fechou a porta e só então se permitiu um feitiço leve, que deixou o corpo de Remus seco e quente, embaixo das cobertas. Mais um movimento de varinha e a parte de baixo do pijama estava no corpo do lupino, fechou as cortinas e saiu do quarto para ir ate a sala e encontrar uma boa variedade de bebidas alcoólicas no bar, e não hesitou em se servir uma boa dose de conhaque, enquanto se espreguiçava de forma relaxada na poltrona. Sua mente divagando entre Remus e Harry, e só esperando que essas férias fossem realmente tranquilas, e que conseguisse o que queria de ambas as partes.

De Harry o queria mais próximo de Remus, e um tanto mais tranquilo, já que sentia que de certa forma estava em divida com o menino desde o fatídico incidente do parque, e esperava que ele pudesse desfrutar e se divertir ali, sem o levar a loucura é claro. E de Remus, o queria completamente entregue em sua cama, e tinha 10 noites completas para conseguir o que queria, e não pode evitar dar um sorriso malicioso. Sentindo o cansaço se apoderar de si, se apurou em terminar a bebida e deixou o copo sobre o bar para ir mais uma vez ao quarto de Harry. Se certificou de que as cortinas estavam bem fechadas, assim como as janelas, o ajeitou na cama e o cobriu melhor, só para ver como ele se remexia um pouco e logo se acalmava, e então foi para o quarto, vestiu a calça de seu pijama se deitou do lado do lupino, evolvendo a cintura dele com uma das mãos, colando seu peito as costas dele. Apagou a luz de cabeceira que era a única acessa ali, e se dispôs a dormir, desfrutando do aroma fresco dos cabelos de Remus enquanto o sono o embalava.

_Continua..._

E então? E então? E então? O que acharam, gostaram não gostaram? Odiaram amaram? Receberei tomatadas? Ou comentário?

Eu realmente curto saber o que vocês estão achando, algum dia posto minha cara de boba quando eu vejo que recebi um e-mail de reviews, dai vocês vão entender do que eu falo, rsrrsrs

Bom vamos la aos agradecimentos, antes de tudo quero pedir desculpas pra quem eu não respondi ainda, mas agradecer enormemente o apoio que eu recebo, eu guardo cada email de notificação de review por que vocês são importantes demais pra mim, rssrsrsrsrs

E agora os agradecimentos especiais a **Mara**, **Susu**, **Kimberly Anne Potter**, **Elien Prince**, **Neko Lolita**, **Ana Scully Rickman**, **Miss Sara**, **Nicky Evans**, **Mazzola Jackson** **Lupin**, **J. P. Malfoy** e **Deh Isaacs,** são os comentários de vocês que não me deixam desistir, e prometo responder o quanto antes os reviews que ainda faltam, rsrrsrsrs, mas quero que saibam que eu leio todos e guardo todos os e-mails ein,r srrsrsrs

Se alguém aqui tiver alguma duvida, critica ou sugestão, pode me enviar um e-mail pessoal, eu deixei disponível la no perfil do ff, rsrsrrsrs

Bom agora vou indo, bjss e espero que tenham curtido essa pequena introdução do que vai ser esse período de férias, rsrrsrs

Bjs bjs bjs

Tehru

PS: Mara, assisti o videozinho, e achei muito, mais muito fofo, rsrsrsrsrsrs obrigada por se lembrar de mim e me enviar, rsrrs quem quiser ver o link tah no ultimo review que a Mara deixou, pq eu não sei publicar link no corpo do texto TT mas vale a penas hein pessoas lindas, rsrrs

Bjs bjs


	19. Chapter 19

Aqui estou eu mais uma vez pessoas amadas, e espero que algumas de vocês ainda não tenham me abandonado, apesar de todo esse tempo, de toda essa morosidade, onde eu sequer respondi os reviews de vocês.

Bom, eu sei que muitas de vocês são escritoras também, e espero que não muitas tenha se visto afetadas como eu me senti nesses últimos tempos.

Não sei se todos e todas leem os comentários que os outros deixam na fic, mas eu leio todos, e nunca imaginei que eu seria tão abalada por poucas palavras que alguns comentários me trouxeram.

Em poucas palavras eu me senti inútil sabe, e inútil por conta de um problema que me foge do controle. Bom creio que vocês já tenham percebido que eu não sou uma das melhores pessoas para escrever as coisas da forma mais correta possível e que por muitas vezes eu inverto a posição das letras nas palavras ( salve o corretor ortográfico do word, pena que ele não corrige tudo ), isso não é uma desculpa, muito menos uma justificativa, é apenas uma explanação. Eu sofro de um déficit de atenção que dificulta a escrita, e que me faz confundir a posição das letras e as vezes da palavra assim como a estrutura da escrita, bom não vou me aprofundar muito nisso, mas enxerguem esse pequeno comentário apenas como um desabafo. Por que as palavras muitas vezes magoam mais do que ações. De toda forma esse foi o motivo de eu ter sumido por tanto tempo, não era o que eu queria mas eu simplesmente não conseguia escrever.

Passei um bom tempo para me reconvencer de que eu não era uma inútil e de que a maioria de vocês gostavam do que eu escrevia com erros ou não, e eu espero que gostem mesmo, e se não gostarem, por favor, apenas deixem de lado, ninguém aqui é obrigado a ler algo que não gosta, e muito menos ofender as pessoas. Por que dói quando você vê que alguém escreveu que sentia vontade de vomitar por causa de um erro ortográfico seu... então por favor, se não tiverem nada bom, ou uma critica construtiva para falar, por favor não ofenda, ou denigra, afinal, eu não obrigo ninguém a ler ou gostar do que eu escrevo.

Vou reafirmar aqui mais uma vez que eu não penso em abandonar nunca a fic, devagar, e aos trancos e barracos ela vai.

Peço desculpas mais uma vez a quem me acompanha pela demora enorme nesse novo capitulo, e fico com a esperança de que vocês gostem dele, por que apesar de toda a turbulência, dos últimos tempos, creio que foi um capitulo divertido de escrever, e um período de transição que eu precisava para dar continuidade da forma que eu pretendo.

Bom vou parar aqui com a enrolação e deixar vocês lerem em paz.

Ari, amora do meu Sunday, obrigada por sempre estar ali para mim, com palavras de apoio e conforto, e por ouvir a choração de pitanga no seu ouvido e por sempre me incentivar a continuar.

Baka, homem da minha vida, mesmo não lendo o que eu escrevo (ele se nega a ler slash, kkkk), obrigado por sempre estar ali comigo, por ter me apoiado, e me aturado, por que eu sei que não é fácil, afinal eu não sou uma pessoa fácil. Te amo amor meu.

**Sol**

Remus acordou sentindo a respiração quente em sua nuca, e só pode se sentir estremecer, nunca antes havia dormido e acordado com Severus... ficou quieto por um tempo, tentando se lembrar de quando ele tinha deixado de ser Snape para ser Severus em seus pensamentos, e só pode se irritar com isso, não queria esse tipo de atenção, ele estava ali forçadamente, havia sido enganado a fazer um pacto de escravidão com aquele homem em prol de Harry, e tudo não passava de um grande mentira, se sentiu extremamente péssimo e derrotado, mas não se mexeu ou fez algo para sair de dentro daquele abraço apertado, para levar seu corpo para longe do calor quente, daquele homem que sempre parecia tão frio e isso foi o que o irritou mais.

Tentou se lembrar de como terminou na cama naquela posição, mas só conseguia se lembrar da banheira, do champanhe e da água quente e logo aquele abraço... ficou quieto por um tempo e então sacudiu a cabeça de forma brusca por que não queria lembrar mais daquilo. Não queria lembrar-se de como tinha terminando relaxando nos braços de Severus, mas como não conseguia sair dali, acabou ficando quieto tentando conciliar o sono mais uma vez, sem conseguir. Até que sentiu Severus se mexer e o soltar, acabou por fechar os olhos e fingir que ainda dormia, não queria encarar o rosto dele, então fingiu ate que sentiu ele se levantar colocar o roupão e sair do quarto.

HP~~~SS~~~RM

Severus vestiu o roupão, e decidiu por sair do quarto, depois de ver a tentativa fajuta de Remus de fingir que estava dormindo, e só pode rir para dentro de si de um ato tão infantil assim, mas preferiu por não fazer nenhum comentário, já que imaginou o quão confuso o lobinho deveria estar agora, se entregando mesmo contra sua vontade, cedendo cada dia mais, e isso só deleitava Severus mais e mais, mas como sempre ele sabia ser paciente, e via proximidade em ter aquilo que tanto queria: Remus gemendo e pedindo por si, implorando para que o desse prazer mais e mais e só pode rir novamente para dentro de si enquanto pegava o telefone do quarto discava 0 e pedia o café completo para os 3.

Acabou sentado na pequena varanda, dessa vez de costas para a praia e de frente para a porta, com uma visão boa da sala, e foi ali que estava quando viu Harry caminhar com passos lentos e de certo inseguros, olhando tudo ao redor como se tentasse reconhecer e se lembrar de onde estava, ate que ele o viu e então não hesitou em vir direto para si, e mal teve tempo de colocar o jornal sobre a mesa antes de ter seu colo invadido por Harry.

- calma... – falou enquanto via o rapaz esconder o rosto na curva de seu pescoço de forma preguiçosa – dormiu bem?

- hum hu...

- eu realmente espero... – falou imaginando que se tivessem sorte o humor de Harry estaria muito melhor e finalmente poderiam aproveitar essas pequenas férias – esta com fome? – sentiu um movimento afirmativo em seu pescoço, e só pode ajeitar Harry melhor – o café já vai ser servido, e então quem sabe nós não possamos descer e você vai poder brincar na areia... – falou captando a atenção de Harry que havia se afastado para olhar para Severus – quem sabe construir um castelo de areia?

- você vai me ajudar Severus?

- quem sabe... de toda forma creio que Remus estaria mais que feliz em te ajudar... – viu Harry o olhar um tanto quanto desconfiado – ele te ajudou com seu carrinho não ajudou?

- hum hu...

- então não tem com o que você se preocupar...- falou olhando a risada que agora Harry tinha no rosto, mas logo ouve uma batida na porta e o café da manha para os três foi servido ali na mesa na varanda, instigou Harry a se levantar e ocupar um dos lugares na mesa redonda e logo o serviu com uma boa porção de fruta, suco, leite, panquecas – agora coma... e logo depois nós vamos nos preparar para ir a praia...

- a praia é onde tem t-toda aquela água Severus?

- sim, e você vai poder nadar um pouco se quiser, mas antes vamos ter que passar protetor solar e você vai vestir algo mais agradável... – Severus falou enquanto Harry começava a comer os cubos de fruta que estavam em um prato a sua frente, e logo viu Remus aparecer na sala e ir ate a mesa – pensei que teria que te acordar como a bela adormecida...

- bom dia Harry...

- ... hum... b-bom dia Remus... – Harry falou vendo como Remus não cumprimentava Severus e não entendeu direito essa coisa de bela adormecida que Severus tinha dito – Severus... q-quem é bela adormecida? E por q-que você tinha que acordar o Remus como ela, você j-já acordou ela antes?

- digamos que isso é uma historia para outra hora Harry agora termine de comer sim, para que possamos descer.

HP~~~SS~~~RM

Não demorou muito ate que os três tinham se alimentado e estavam se preparando para descer. Severus estava vestindo uma calça leve de algodão, uma camisa de botão e sandálias. Remus estava com uma camiseta e uma bermuda que ia ate abaixo dos joelhos mas que era do mesmo material da de Harry, e sandálias como as de Severus. Harry vestia uma bermuda que podia ser molhada, uma camiseta e um chapéu estilo pescador que Severus tinha obrigado a usar, depois de ter passado pelo suplicio de passar protetor solar pelo rapaz que reclamou e se queixou durante todo o momento, dizendo que estava melado e grudento, mas isso não deteve Severus, que também obrigou Remus a passar protetor e passou em si mesmo.

E agora estavam ali os três se preparando para descer, Severus chegou a carteira mais uma vez vendo se tinha pego o suficiente, assim como uma bolsa leve que tinha protetor, toalhas e mais algumas coisas que achou necessário. Não era como se sempre tirasse férias na praia, mas já tinha feito isso uma vez quando era bem mais jovem, e pela reação de Harry era a primeira vez dele ali, e esperava que fosse uma experiência boa.

- lembre-se das regras Harry, não fale com estranhos, não saia de perto de mim ou de Remus, não entre na água sozinho, e qualquer coisa que queria lembre-se de pedir a mim ou ao Remus, fui claro?

- hum hu... podemos ir agora...v-você disse que vamos f-fazer um castelo de areia..

Severus pegou a mão de Harry enquanto entregava a bolsa para Remus e desceram para a entrada do hotel, para logo sair em direção a praia, caminharam pouca coisa ate encontrar um restaurante que possuía cadeiras na areia. A vista era maravilhosa e havia bastante espaço para Harry brincar, se sentou em uma das mesas que possuía dois guarda-sóis, e então estendeu uma canga no chão para que Harry pudesse sentar, e logo pediu algo de vinho gelado para que ele e Remus pudessem degustar, enquanto pedia um suco de fruta para Harry.

- hum... R-Remus?

- ... – Remus ainda estava um pouco surpreso com todo aquele luxo, e com a forma que Severus tratava Harry a cada dia que passava, estava ali sentando vendo como uma taça de vinho lhe era servido ate que ouviu Harry o chamar e só então saiu dos devaneios, onde por milésimos de segundos pensamentos com Severus sendo um bom pai para Harry inundaram sua cabeça - ...oi filhote, desculpe, precisa de alguma coisa?

-... Severus d-disse que você ia me a-ajudar a fazer um castelo de areia...

- claro por que não? Bom por que você não começa juntando uma boa quantidade de areia aqui, e daqui a pouco eu te ajudo a moldar o castelo?

- tá... mas tem que juntar muito?

- bom você tem que juntar areia ate chegar ao tamanho que quer o sue castelo...

- t-tá bom...

Remus olhou para Severus que já degustava de sua segunda taça e via como Harry começava a juntar areia com o balde do kit que havia comprado para que ele brincasse ali e cada dia que passava tinha mais e mais certeza que Severus estava cuidando dele, e ate o mimando de certa forma, mas nunca falaria isso em voz alta, por que sabia que era capaz de Severus ter um acesso. Tomou mais um gole de vinho e então foi se sentar no chão junto a Harry enquanto o ajudava a juntar mais e mais areia para fazer seu castelo. E não pode deixar de ficar feliz ao ver a concentração e o sorriso estampado no rosto do menino, já que não tinha lembranças de ter visto Harry sorrir com aquela felicidade mesmo antes.

HP~~~SS~~~RM

Os três já haviam almoçado a algum tempo. Ficaram todo o tempo ali apenas disfrutando da brisa do mar, do vai e vem das ondas, e da paisagem linda que tinham pela frente. Harry e Remus tinham trabalhando num projeto de castelo de areia que nada mais era que um amontoado com algumas escavações que segundo Harry eram as portas e as janelas, e não tinha a menor coragem de desmentir ou desencorajar o menino.

- Harry hora de passar o protetor, vem ate aqui...

- não Severus n-não quero tá bom assim...

- Harry isso não é opcional, vem aqui para que eu possa passar o protetor em você, por que você não quer ficar todo queimado e incapacitado de vir brincar amanhã quer?

- hum... n-não...

- então venha... – falou para ver como Harry muito a contra gosto se levantou e foi ate si, para que pudesse ter protetor passado no rosto e então Severus tirou a camiseta de Harry – esta calor, você pode ficar sem a camiseta, e vai servir para pegar algo de cor... – falou para ver como o menino reagia de forma extremamente tímida, mas aproveitou para passar protetor nos braços, costas e peito dele – tome um pouco de suco e se o Remus quiser pode ir com você ate a água para que você possa brincar um pouco...

- posso mesmo?

- você tem que perguntar agora ao Remus se ele pode ou não entrar na água com você Harry...

- hum... R-Remus... você pode?

- deixe-me ver... – Remus falou só para brincar um pouco com Harry, mas é claro que nunca negaria um pedido desse ao menino, mas desde que havia chegado naquela casa aquele dia era a primeira vez que Harry se dirigia a si para pedir algo diretamente, antes era ele quem sempre tinha que iniciar a interação, e pelo visto esse tempo com Harry estava fazendo bem, já que o menino parecia cada vez mais a vontade ao seu redor, pelo menos quando ele estava em seu comportamento "normal" – claro que eu vou... e bom, por que não vamos agora... – falou olhando para Snape para ver se ele não ia se opor, mas ele apenas fez um movimento com a mão – quer levar algo com você Harry?

- não... vamos... vamos agora...

- Harry? – Severus chamou a atenção do menino uma ultima vez – não se afaste de Remus em hipótese alguma, e não vá muito fundo...

- tá bom...

Severus apenas ficou lá olhando como Harry arrastava Remus para a praia. Mal tinha dado tempo do lupino ter tirado a camiseta, e já o estava arrastando, e simplesmente não conseguiu desgrudar os olhos deles, foi engraçado como a primeira onda acertou os pés de Harry e como ele saltou rindo e um tanto surpreso, como ele estava receoso e um tanto assustado com a areia molhada se movendo embaixo de seus pés e logo como ele começou a sorrir e não pode deixar de sentir uma certa felicidade naquilo. Ver Harry feliz daquele jeito.

Demorou um bom tempo ate Harry entrar um pouco mais na profundidade com Remus, apesar de eles irem somente com a água ate abaixo da cintura de Harry, e logo ficarem sentado ali, viu como o menino rodou e como uma onda o encobriu, como ele parecia tossir e ficava olhando para sua direção e logo como ele voltou a prestar atenção a Remus. E definitivamente ali teve a certeza de que tinha achado a pessoa certa para o ajudar cuidar de Harry pelo resto da vida, por que não deixaria o lupino os abandonar nunca.

HP~~~SS~~~RM

O sol estava se pondo quando eles decidiram voltar para o apartamento. Harry não estava queimado, mas tanto ele quanto Remus estavam mais corados, e com uma tez mais sadia, e aparentemente extremamente cansados. Viu Remus esticar as costas algumas vezes como se estivesse com dor na coluna, o que provavelmente ele estava já que tinha ficado tanto tempo abaixado com Harry.

- por que não toma um banho enquanto eu dou banho no Harry? – falou de forma calma e tranquila, entendia que o dia tinha sido cansativo para os dois, completamente o contrario que para si, já que tinha passado o dia desfrutando de uma boa paisagem, de um bom vinho e de uma maravilhosa cadeira na beira-mar – vamos Harry, vai tomar um bom banho agora e depois vamos descer para jantar no restaurante do hotel...

Severus falou alto o suficiente para Remus ouvir, e logo em seguida levou Harry ate o banheiro, preparou a banheira e viu o menino se despir com vagareza. Harry estava esgotado, mas estava feliz, o ajudou a entrar e se sentar na banheira, enquanto pegava shampoo para tirar a areia dos cabelos dele.

- se divertiu hoje Harry?

- hum hu... você viu o c-castelo que eu fiz mais o R-Remus? E as ondas do m-mar são tão grandes... t-tinha uns bixinhos lá s-Severus, o Remus disse que se chamam c-caranguejos... eles ficavam c-correndo e tinham uma coisa nas c-costas que o Remus disse que eram as c-casas deles...

- bom que você tenha gostado... amanhã se você se comportar bem, nós vamos ao aquário que existe aqui perto... la existe uma quantidade muito grande de animais, alguns você pode ate tocar...

- de verdade?

- sim, agora feche os olhos para poder enxaguar, por que eu ainda estou me perguntando como você conseguiu colocar tanta areia nessa mata que você tem por cabelo...

Harry riu, e fechou os olhos com força para logo depois voltar a brincar com um dos patinhos de borracha que tinha levado, ate que Severus terminou de dar banho nele, o secou e passou algo de hidratante nas costas braços e rosto, só para ter certeza de que ele não iria ficar ressecado.

- vá se vestir enquanto eu vou tomar banho agora, sua roupa esta em cima da cama... eu volto logo e vamos descer para jantar...

- posso ir a-assistir tv?

- claro... – Severus deixou Harry se vestindo, e foi para a suíte que dividia com Remus, que já havia se banhado e estava trocado terminando de secar os cabelos – Harry deve estar na sala assistindo um pouco de tv agora, por que não faz companhia a ele enquanto eu tomo um banho rápido para podermos jantar...

Não foi preciso falar duas vezes, e Severus viu Remus ir em direção a sala, e logo o barulho da tv vinha de lá ate o quarto e não pode deixar e sorrir, era tão timidamente excitante a forma com que ele fugia de si, e isso só o deixava cada vez mais ansioso ate o dia que o teria completamente rendido e entregue embaixo de si para noites e noites de puro prazer.

HP~~~SS~~~RM

O restaurante não estava muito cheio e os três estavam em uma mesa próxima a janela. Harry estava tão cansado que começou a cabecear sobre o prato, mas ao mesmo tempo que estava quase dormindo ali se obrigava a se manter acordado por que queria um pedaço do bolo de chocolate que Severus disse que poderia ter caso comesse tudo, e ele comeu, mas acabou dormindo com a cabeça apoiada em uma das mãos e uma colher na outra, esperando pelo pedaço de bolo.

- o dia foi extremamente cansativo para alguém hoje...

- hum hu – Remus falou e não pode deixar de sorrir por que Harry parecia tão inocente e tão mais novo daquela forma – ele vai dormir a noite toda como uma pedra, se nem a sobremesa ele conseguiu esperar...

- bom, hora de subir, por que imagino que não seja somente Harry que esteja cansado dessa forma... – Severus se levantou e pegou Harry no colo que logo se abraçou a si com braços e pernas, e escondia a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço resmungando um pouco - tudo bem, vou te levar para a cama...

Severus levou Harry para o quarto, e viu como Remus seguiu para o quarto que dividiam, sabia que o lupino estava tão cansado quanto Harry, e por aquela noite o deixaria sossegado. Trocou a roupa de Harry pelo pijama que ele tinha ali, apesar de todas as reclamações o menino sequer abriu os olhos e logo estava metido na cama, num sono agradável. O deixou ali e foi para o quarto só para ver como Remus estava jogado na cama, ainda vestido, e dormia com um ronquido baixo saindo dos lábios, ainda de sapatos e só pode suspirar pesado, esperando que não se tornasse um costume, já não bastava um para trocar, dois seriam exagero, trocou Remus, e logo em seguida se trocou, para então voltar para a varanda, com seu copo de conhaque na mão, avaliando o dia que tinha sido um dos mais felizes da vida de Harry, e isso apesar de não querer admitir o deixava satisfeito.

_Continua..._

_Espero que tenham gostado, e aqui fica meus mais sinceros agradecimentos a: __Susu__, __Mara __(eu assisti o vídeo e realmente adorei obrigada), __Nicky Evans__, __Debora Isaacs__ (De, muito mais muito mais muito mais muito obrigada pela pm, ela foi uma das coisas que me deu animo para fazer esse cap)__, __J. P. Malfoy__, __Kimberly Anne Potter__, __Neko Lolita__, __Kuchiki Nana__, __Hiwatari Helloysa__, __Elien Prince__, __Miss Sunnyday, __honey vivi, __Dreyuki__ e __NI Mi._

_Desculpem se eu não respondi aos reviews de vocês, mas saibam que todas as opiniões eu leio e as guardo, guardo ate os e-mails que recebe com o aviso deles, por que são o que de mais precioso e gratificante que eu possa ter, saber que vocês dedicaram algo do tempo de vocês para ler o que eu escrevi, e me deixar saberem o que acharam. Mais uma vez obrigada, e desculpe se o desabafo foi longo nesse cap, mas eu precisava XD._

_Bjs bjs_

_Tehru_


End file.
